Feels like the first time
by cuticlecareenetwork
Summary: What if Beca Mitchell's walls were not to protect her but to protect those on the outside? Why Beca left Jesse in the 3rd year and broke his heart is a mystery. Their paths crossed years later and would Jesse solve the mystery that is Beca Mitchell? Will both of them be brave enough? Disclaimer : No copyright infringement intended.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **:

She smelled smoke. In the darkness, she paused and slid her hand down her leg, silently unbuckling the knife strapped to her thigh. Slowly, she padded across the hallway before peeking into the living room. It was dark but the moonlight cast straight beam into the room. What she saw made her heart nearly stopped. She bit down her scream. Jesse was lying there on the floor, his eyes shut, looking white and lifeless. She fought her instinct to run in and shake him. A noise. A whistle of sorts decreasing to a deadly silence. She knew what it was and immediately ran into the room, throwing her body across Jesse's. There was a loud rush, a tremendous roar and then.. nothingness.

* * *

_7 years ago_

Anyone looking at her would think nothing was amiss. They would probably see a girl sitting on the steps of the building, with her headphones on, head slightly bobbing to whatever she was listening to; just another student at Barden perhaps waiting for her next class. Her face was calm as she looked across the quad and no one can see the slightly tense way she was clutching her hands in her lap.

Beca could not help that one quirk that betrayed how her heart was breaking all over again, as she saw Jesse lying on their (no, no longer theirs) patch on the quad, his arms around a blonde girl (Stephanie, was it?). She was whispering in his ear and he had that easy, sweet smile Beca knew so well, and now he was murmuring to her, possibly talking about the movie they were watching on his laptop.

"Stop it, Beca" she said silently to herself. She closed her eyes and breathed out slowly. Her hands finally relaxed in her lap. It had been months and about time she finished this.

After her grand gesture at ICCA finals, they had a blissful two years together. Two years of being each other's shadow, of moviecations and juice pouches, of singing and of loving and completing each other. He willingly came along for painful dinners with her father and stepmonster. She spent a few weeks of summer break in the sophomore year with him and his family and loved every minute of it.

It had to end, of course.

When Beca went home to her mom for summer in the third year, little did she know it was to change her life. She came back and for Jesse, it was like his girlfriend had disappeared and an entirely new person returned. Her walls were up, stronger than before and he did not know what to do. They had one row after another and the final straw was when he found the letter of transfer to another college on her table; not even hidden, like she wanted him to find it.

They had a blistering argument, shouting and hurting each other. He wanted to know why she was doing this, why she didn't say anything, why was she leaving, a million and one whys but the very bottom of it, he was asking why she was breaking his heart. And she refused to say anything; only saying she had to do this, she had to go to her mother. She could not say her heart was breaking too.

The Bellas tried to step in. Benji tried to speak to her but her walls were unassailable. In the end, Jesse had to talk to Dr. Mitchell, just to confirm that Beca was indeed going to leave Barden.

Beca knew her father had something say when he asked to see her in his office. Before he could say anything, Beca said, with tears in her eyes "Dad, I knew why you had to leave Mum. I knew why it was not working between the two of you."

Dr. Mitchell shut his mouth and looked down. When he finally looked up at his precious daughter, there was a little anger and sadness in his eyes.

"Beca, they got you too." It was not a question.

He sighed heavily. "You don't have to do this."

"They have something in mind for me, Dad. I have to leave and I can't take Jesse. He has a different future in mind."

Dr. Mitchell went across and hugged his daughter. "Will I still be able to see you?"

Beca nodded, cleared her throat and looked up at her dad. "I am sorry. For all this while. Thinking you were the bad guy."

"You wouldn't know, sweetheart. "

"I can't let Jesse get hurt like you would have been. Dad...please help me."

Dr. Mitchell just nodded.

And he did. He spoke to Jesse, saying Beca's mind was made up and she was leaving. That he should try to forget her and move on, perhaps pay more attention to his studies now that he would be in his final year. And she knew her dad had done so. Because the phonecalls and the texts stopped. Because the Bellas left her cookie packages outside her door and yet left her alone. Because Benji stopped coming round with yet another message or apology from Jesse. It hurt worse than having Jesse beating down her door. It meant that he had accepted it, that he had given up. But it meant she was free.

* * *

Almost.

She had to see that Jesse had moved on. It had been 6 months since she left and now she was here, seeing Jesse with another girl. She had picked up snippets of news from Fat Amy and Stacie. How Jesse was in a spiral for weeks after she left. Benji and the rest of the Trebles had to be on duty to watch he didn't drink too much or missed too many classes. However, the aca-groupies were out in full force and it was not too long before he was seen going out with different girls. However, this blonde , Stephanie, seems to be the more resilient from the pack and they became an item a few weeks ago.

Beca exhaled a long breath. She took a final long look at Jesse, trying to cram as much memory of Jesse as she could remember. How the way the sun catch his hair, his sweet smile (now sadly not for her), the long line of his body, lying on that ridiculous blue towel, the way his arm was cushioning his head. She shut her eyes, unable to look. Like she could forget how Jesse looked.

"Goodbye, Jesse," she whispered so softly into the wind. She stood up, turned and walk away, dialling a number on her phone. When the call went through, it was a simple "Mum, I am ready now."

Jesse raised himself to his elbow and turned his head towards Martin Hall. Something seems to call to him yet he could not hear anything. There were students milling around – nothing seems to be unusual. He thought he saw a familiar figure and had to shake his head. Surely not? Before he could take a second look, he felt Stephanie's lips on his arm and he turned back to smile to her, forgetting what he was looking out for in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

_-The present -_

"A latte please"

"Coming right up. Would you like anything with that?"

Beca scanned the display and asked "Do you have any pumpkin seed muffins? I can't see it on display."

"OK. I'll get that for you. Miss, don't forget your receipt."

Beca grabbed her drink and muffin and left the café. She glanced quickly at the receipt like she was checking she's been charged correctly before shoving it into her jeans. She circled the place twice before entering a shop.

"Hi, I'm here to collect my Amazon parcel."

"The lockers are right at the back. Do you have the paperwork?"

"I forgot to print it out but I remember the number."

"Just punch it in, honey."

Beca smiled her thanks and went to the back of the shop. She punched in the numbers she just memorised a few minutes before and opened the locker. A small padded envelope was inside and she kept it in her messenger bag before leaving the shop.

She sat on a table outside, opened up her small laptop and opened her mixing software. With her headphones on and nursing a cup of coffee, no one paid her any attention. She casually prised the envelope open, grabbed the tiny memory stick she found inside and plugged it into her laptop. A few minute opening the folders and running through her software; then she sat silently listening to the recording.

She opened another folder from the stick and scanned through the documents quickly. Her eyes stopped at one particular name on her list. She opened the related documents, very quickly scanning before deleting them. She wiped the memory stick clean and ran a systems clean. Unplugged the stick, shut down laptop and walked away, but not before snapping the stick into two and chucking it with the coffee and muffin into the nearest bin.

* * *

"Yes, Benji. No, it's all done now." Jesse patiently spoke to the phone. His eyes scanned the mess on the table before him. "Yes, it's all settled. I got the papers through and it's over…. What? When? Oh, about a few weeks back."

He smiled wearily when he heard the indignant squawk from Benji's end of the line. Benji berated him some more about not telling him sooner. This was exactly why he did not tell him sooner. He knew Benji would probably make a big fuss if he found out Jesse's divorce papers came through.

"No, Benji. You don't have to come over. Seriously, I am fine. I'm just relieved it's all over….. I'm keeping busy. I got to fly out to LA tomorrow."

"Yep, a new project. They are finishing up the principal photography and that's when I have to work my ass off….. The director wants me to meet up with someone called Max Hartley? Some shit hot recording artist or something. For the soundtrack."

Charlotte, his PA let herself into his office, laden with a tray. "Benji, I got to go now. Yes. OK. OK. Bye. I'll call. Yes. OK. Bye." With a sigh, he ended the call. Charlotte came over and put the tray down. Jesse looked at it, taking in the huge sandwich, juice and slice of chocolate cake "What are you fattening me up for?"

"You got to eat," she answered. Jesse smiled up at her kindly face. His mom had been very keen on him hiring Charlotte; and he thought it was only so Charlotte could keep an eye on him and fuss over him since his mom was not there to do so. And of course, report back to his mom. Honestly, why did he hire his mom's best friend?

"OK, how many messages from my mom?"

"Two this morning. Together with three yesterday. But I fob her off. Told her I'll give her the juicy details later."

"And?"

"One from Stephanie's lawyer to check you got the paperwork. Two from Donald and another from... Bumper?"

"Bumper?"

"Yes, and you may want to look at that message. There's an interesting project to tie in with your LA trip tomorrow."

"Am I all set for that?"

"Yes. Tickets, passport, money."

"Thanks, Charlotte. You are the best." and he gave her a hug.

The older woman smiled at him as she left the office. That guy need to eat. He was all thin again and had those dark shadows under his eyes and she knew he had been working flat out. He had such a shitty year this year, what with all that divorce thing kicking off. She shuddered when she thought of his ex-wife. What a nasty piece of work. She was all sweet and fake smiles when she got her way but all hell broke loose when Jesse tried to end it. She can't phantom why Jesse stayed with that harlot all these years. And all the things she accused Jesse of doing. Hitting her? Cutting off her money? That woman was seriously delusional. Thank goodness he had a good lawyer.

Jesse picked at the sandwich. He was not hungry somehow. He stood and stretched his back. That feeling of tension he had been carrying these last few weeks was still there. He did not know why he was feeling like this. The divorce had been hard, of course, but he was not lying to Benji when he said he felt fine. It was finally over and frankly, when the papers came through, he felt like celebrating. He looked round his office and just noticed any photos of Stephanie had been removed. Charlotte probably had done it some time back and he didn't even notice.

He switched on some Metallica, just to get him out of his funk but even _Enter Sandman_ was not helping. He needed to book a sparring session this afternoon, just to get rid of this tight feeling he had. Meanwhile, he would just have to try and concentrate on what he was supposed to do. He glanced at the messages Charlotte left for him, read one closely and then dialled his phone.

"Yeah?"

"Bumper?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey man, glad you can make it," Oliver shook Jesse's hand warmly . "Those tracks you sent were great. Just the right mood I wanted for that scene."

"Glad to hear that. I have a few more minutes worth if you want it," Jesse said easily.

"Yeah, send them through tomorrow. Just enjoy the party tonight," He handed Jesse a beer. The club was rammed but they were standing in the VIP area upstairs. The wrap party was definitely in full flow now. Jesse liked Oliver – if only all directors were this easy to work with. "Listen, if you could, can you meet up with Max tonight? It will be great if you both could bounce off ideas about that theme song. Petrov is keen about Max."

"No problem, man."

Oliver looked over Jesse's shoulder and made a face. "Speak of the devil. Petrov's here. Looks like I have to go and schmooze. Will you be alright?"

"Yeah, I'm here with Donald."

"Harry will take care of you," Oliver waved at Harry from across the room and pointed at Jesse. Harry nodded and gave them a thumbs up. With that, Oliver walked off to meet the incoming entourage and they move deeper into the VIP lounge.

Jesse didn't mind standing there just nursing his beer. The tunes playing were sick and he's totally fine.

"Wooooo!" Donald screeched to a halt besides Jesse. "Man, there are some good looking talent in here."

Jesse could see Donald was decidedly…. merry.

"You OK dude?" he asked

"Yep, I'm fine," said Donald, knocking back his drink. " Loosen up, Swanson."

"I'm working, man. Oliver wants me to meet Max. Do you know where he is?"

"Max?"

"Yep, Max Hartley. I don't even know how the dude looked like."

Donald was blinking owlishly at him. "You don't know who Max is?"

What's wrong with him?, Jesse thought. Jesse felt at a disadvantage now. Damn, he should have google that name or something but with all the rush and whatever was happening with his life, he dropped the ball on this one.

"Is this him playing now? " Jesse asked. "Man, that beat is sick."

"Yep, that's Max." Donald said slowly, still staring soberly at Jesse. He then turned and yelled "Hey Harry! Come here!" Harry bounced over. He was a nice guy, this Harry, all nervous energy and he love running his mouth off but maybe that's not a bad thing for a club owner.

"Jesse has to meet up with Max." Donald yelled. "Oliver wants him to."

"Yeah? No problem. The set's finishing soon. She'll be up shortly."

Wait, what? She?

Donald pulled Jesse closer to balcony and gestured to the writhing mass of clubbers dancing around the DJ console. "That's Max."

And then he saw her.

* * *

"Dude, are you OK?" Harry said. "Donald, what's wrong with him? It's like he turned to stone or something. Is he alright?"

Donald grinned. "Yeah, he'll be fine. He didn't know who Max was."

"What's wrong with you, boy?" said Harry incredulously. "She is like huge famous."

Jesse recovered somewhat "I'm not into clubbing much."

"Yeah? But that is Max Hartley! She's amazing. Hard to get her to play, man. She called yesterday asking whether she could guest tonight. I thought I died and gone to heaven. Man, if I know, I'll paint her name a mile high outside the club. She's very selective."

"You see her often?"

"Not often enough. She is one fine lady. Don't let her tiny size fool you. She's one badass MOFO. I tried my moves on her once and she stopped me with a glare at 50 paces. I think I was lucky to be alive. Hey, let me get her and bring her over, OK?" Jesse nodded and Harry walked off happily.

* * *

Donald and Jesse stood there silently for a minute. Donald gave him a fresh drink. "You'll be OK, man? Do you want me to hold your hand or something?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I haven't seen her in years."

"What? Not ever?"

Jesse shook his head slowly.

"You are in for a treat."

And minutes later, she appeared at the doorway. Harry accosted her immediately, handing her a drink and chattering into her ear a mile a minute. Jesse was sure she did not see him and he did what every red blooded male did in that room; he checked her out.

Starting with the boots. Black, of course. His eyes travelled up her legs, still in black skinny jeans. It was hung low on her hips. There was an expanse of toned pale skin where her short top did not meet her jeans which made Jesse's throat go dry. Her waist still so tiny. And red braces? That is new. His eyes travelled up the red braces along her torso and he had to catch his breath. They were resting oh so lightly on those magnificent breasts. He followed that line of red until it disappeared over her shoulder. He ran his eyes over the slope of her shoulder and then her neck. Her jawline, her rosy lips and finally her blue eyes.

Who were now looking at him. With faint amusement.

He thought this would be a good time for the ground to swallow him.

Harry was staring at him too. He whispered loudly to Donald "Dude, what's wrong with your friend? He's acting all weird. Is he on something?"

There was an awkward silence.

Beca cocked her head to one side, staring at him with a faint smile before saying "Of all the bars and all the clubs in the world, you have to walk into this one. "

Jesse grinned. "Beca"

"Jesse. Hey Donald."

"Hey Beca."

"Wait. You all know each other?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"OK. Wait, like how? Donald, you said he doesn't know her…" and for the next few minutes, Harry and Donald were talking to each other while Jesse and Beca were staring at each other.

"Were you checking me out, Swanson?"

"I might have."

Beca had a teasing smile on her lips. She looked at him thoughtfully and then flicked her eyes up and down Jesse. He felt a little uncomfortable with that but Beca suddenly grinned, "You are looking fine, Swanson."

"Not as good as you."

"Smooth Swanson. Real smooth." She turned to Harry. "Dude, get a girl a drink." before handing her empty glass over.

"Right. OK."

"Hey, mine's empty too. I'll go with you Harry. To get.. er.. drinks." Donald said suddenly. "See you, Beca." He leant over to Jesse and stage whispered. "Stop with the eye fucking already. Get it together man."

Jesse and Beca laughed at that and the atmosphere was more relaxed. Both Harry and Donald had walked off and they were now alone. They didn't know how long they stood like that, just looking at each other. It felt surreal.

"How you've been, Jesse?"

"Fine. How about you?"

"I've been around."

"So… Max Hartley huh?"

"What about it?"

"Max. Hartley. "

"It's a long story."

"I got time."

Beca gave him another appraising look, like she was sizing him up and then smiled.

"Hartley's my mom's maiden name."

Jesse nodded.

"And…Max? Wait, it's not from Mad Max, is it?"

She laughed out loud. " You are still such a dork. No, it's not from Mad Max. "

"I don't know, Beca. You dropped me a Casablanca quote just now and maybe, all that moviecation might have paid off and you are into movies now."

"Dude, no. " Beca said, making a face. "I'm not into movies."

"What? Still?" Jesse said. "You do know Oliver is keen to get us working on soundtrack for his new movie right? So like it or not, Beca Mitchell. Wait, are you still Mitchell?"

She nodded. He didn't know why but his chest felt lighter somehow.

"So like it or not, Beca Mitchell. You WILL be into movies."

"What? I'll be working with you?"

"The one and only."

"God help me, " she said, in mock despair.

"Yeah OK" Jesse chose not to rise to it. They were quiet for a minute, just enjoying the music.

"So what's the deal with Max?"

Beca gave a wry smile. "When I first started doing gigs, I wanted to be Bex Hartley. Some stupid MC kept introducing me as Max Hartley. It stuck ever since."

"That is just so wrong." and both of them laughed.

"Beca, " Harry had returned with her drink. "Hey, Petrov was asking for you."

Beca accepted her drink, her smile a little tight. She turned to the Jesse. "Looks like I have to go. Good seeing you guys."

"See you later, Beca. Say hello to Luke for me," said Harry.

Wait. Luke? Jesse cocked a questioning eyebrow at Beca. She just smiled and said. "Yeah, that Luke." And with that, she turned and walked away, her braid swinging gently behind her.

Jesse followed her retreating back. The VIP room was dim but he could make out the entourage lounging on the plush seats. Oliver was there talking animatedly to a severe looking man, decked in designer suit and wearing shades. There were a few glamorous looking women dotted around and at least two menacing looking types, surveying the scene. Beca was there now and that man, who he assumed was Petrov, patted his lap to indicate where she should sit. She shook her head and perched on the sofa's arm instead. He automatically draped his arm around her waist in a proprietorial way.

"So what's the deal with Petrov?" Jesse asked,

"Who? Petrov?" Harry said. "He's just rolling in money, man. Like his women glamorous. And boy, is he keen on Max."

"And Luke?"

"Oh him. I think he's Max's boyfriend or something. Brit guy. He's packed."

Jesse regretted asking that.

"Yeah, that girl got it going." said Harry. Seeing Jesse's expression, he continued. "No, she's not easy or anything. Man, she can be an ice bitch. Hey did I tell you I made moves on her and she like glared at me? I thought I was lucky to be alive... " Jesse let Harry prattled on. He finished his drink and turned to Harry. "Hey man, thanks for taking care of me.. Can you do me one more favour?"

* * *

Beca tried to look interested in the conversation between Petrov and Oliver. It was not easy when her mind was really on someone else – a certain someone standing not quite 50 feet away. She had known he would be here. She would not be doing her job well if she did not look through the guest list, at least. Still it was still a shock to see him – a tempered shock; but still one, nevertheless. He looked as beautiful as she remembered – his hair was a touch longer, same sweet smile, same dark eyes but the years had given some maturity to his face. His face was a little thinner than she remembered, making his cheekbones stand out more and he had dark circles under his eyes, like he did not sleep very well lately. It improved him. It made him looked a little dangerous.

Petrov's hand was still on her and he was massaging small circles on her back. It took all of her willpower not to rip his hand away. Her phone buzzed and she took the chance to shift away with the pretext of looking at her phone. When she saw the text, she smiled. Motioning to the group that she had to answer her phone, she went to a dark corner and opened the text

**_Luke? Seriously?_**

She stifled her smile and texted back_ – **Who gave you my number?**_

**_Harry_**

**_Oh, he is so dead._**

_**Yes, I told him that. He's running away now**._

She hovered over another reply when his text came flying in – **_Are you done talking to Grumpy?_**

**_Why?_**

**_I think you should come here and talk to me._**

**_Talk to Donald._**

_**He's busy.** – _an image attachment came through. Donald was definitely busy.

**_Talk to Harry._**

**_I told you he's running away. He's scared of you._**

**_What makes you think I want to talk to you?_**

There was no reply and Beca thought perhaps she was being a little harsh on him.

Another text came_ -** OK. Pancakes?**_

**_What?_**

**_There's a diner nearby here with pancakes. Pancakes, Beca!_**

She was glad that the darkness hid her smiles. She was pondering her reply when another text came through. It was not from Jesse and she sobered up.

**_M, is it on track?_**

_**Yes**. – _she quickly texted back. She then thought about Jesse's invite.** - _I might have a hiccup._**

**_Do you need help with that?_**

**_Nothing I can't handle._**

She chewed her lower lip; not really sure whether this was a good move. She had spent too long keeping away from Jesse that perhaps it might be best just to refuse his invitation and just melt away from his life again. Her phone was going crazy now.

**_Beca_**

**_Bex_**

**_Beca_**

**_Becaw!_**

_**OK, Max**?_

Honestly, there was no refusing this guy. Well, she would be working on the soundtrack with him in this stupid film so…..

_**Meet me outside in 10 minute**s_


	4. Chapter 4

"Beca! Share your fries!" cried Jesse, as Beca tried to protect her plate from his pilfering hands.

"Get your own!" she grinned, batting away his fingers. "I'm an only child! I am not used to sharing!"

"Aww come on! You used to share more than fries with me."

"Prison changed me."

"Aww.. Beca. Just one?"

"Wait for your pancakes!"

They were both squashed into a booth at the diner a short walk from the club. Maybe it was the combination of a sugar high from the milkshakes. Maybe they were genuinely happy meeting each other after all this while. Maybe they were just relieved it was not awkward between them. Whatever it was, they were both giggly and felt just a little overexcited.

A huge platter of pancakes was duly presented in front of Jesse. They both stared at the ridiculous amount of pancakes, stacked high with swirls of whipped cream, three types of syrup, bacon and is that a fruit salad and a banana on the side? Their eyes met and they exploded into fresh giggles.

"Beca, it's taller than you!"

"Hey, respect the short stack." She begun pelting Jesse with random bits of fries.

"You didn't want to share your fries just now."

"I was keeping them as ammunition."

"Cut it out! I want to eat pancakes now" and he attacked the towering pancakes.

Beca stopped pelting him with fries and looked at him fondly. He had a bit of cream on his cheek. "You are such a baby," she said, leaning over to wipe the cream off with her fingers. The instance her fingers touch his skin, she realised maybe that was not such a good move. Their eyes met briefly and she looked away.

"So how was it?" she said, clearing her throat.

"The. Best. Pancakes. Ever!" said Jesse.

"You sure of that? Let me try some."

"Unlike you, I am generous. Have some."

"Ha! It's easy to be generous when you have like a 1000 pancakes on your plate."

Jesse's fork hovered over the pancakes. He wondered whether he should feed her some, like he would automatically do years ago. It would be profoundly intimate, even if it was only pancakes. Beca did not seem to notice the momentary internal struggle Jesse was having and simply helped herself to some. She chewed thoughtfully.

"Well?"

"Meh…"

"What? These are the best pancakes ever!"

"Not as good as mine."

"Since when are your pancakes ever as this good? If I remember correctly, since when is your cooking ever good?"

"Oh I've got skills you wouldn't know of, Swanson" she rebutted back with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yeah, Harry told me," he grinned. "You can stun guys at 50 paces with a single glare."

"Oh my God! Did he say that? " she collapsed into giggles. "Seriously, have you seen his moves? They are diabolical."

"I don't swing that way."

"Are you sure, Jesse? I mean… you do like showtunes."

"Why, Miss Mitchell… you know I don't swing that way."

The way he drawled out her name and the way he inflected the word, with a flash of his dark eyes made her thought of hot, sweaty nights tangled in bedsheets with a very naked Jesse and a flush crept up her cheeks. She tried hiding her blush by sipping her milkshake. Damn, there's none left. She desperately tried to look nonchalant, nipping at the straw and sucking the non-existent liquid.

God, what is she doing? - thought Jesse, nearly choking on his pancakes. The flash of her white teeth against her lips, biting at that straw tugged at his groin. Why was she was sucking so hard on that straw? And then her tongue flicked out briefly to catch the last bit of vanilla milkshake from the corner of her mouth. Jesse went into a coughing fit.

"Are you alright? Don't die on me, Swanson."

"I'm alright. I'm alright"

They sat quietly for a minute and just look at each other.

"It's really great seeing you."

"Yeah."

"And I'm glad it's not….you know... weird... between us."

Jesse smiled "Ask me that a few years ago, it might have been."

Beca looked at her hands, the laughter gone from her eyes and with difficulty, she asked "Did you hate me?"

Jesse thought about it for long minute and finally shook his head. "I tried but I couldn't. I could never hate you, Beca."

"Thank you. That meant a lot to me."

" I heard about your Mom," Jesse said quietly. Beca's face hardened. Jesse's hand shot out quickly and took her restless hand, giving it a squeeze. Her eyes looked glassy for a moment and she stared out of the window. Jesse let her have her quiet moment. She turned back and smiled wanly, "Sounds like I am not that off the grid. How did you found out?"

"Your dad told me. I'm really sorry."

Beca sighed and rubbed her wet eyes with her right hand. "Don't be. It was.. ..expected. Sudden. But still expected." Her face softened as she remembered her mom. "I'm glad I had that time with her, you know. Even if it was only for a year." She mentally shut down images of her mom and filed it away in her mind.

Jesse chewed slowly and swallowed hard. "Why didn't you tell me your mom was ill? Maybe I wouldn't have been.. so hard on you…for leaving," He was not sure whether he was saying the right thing. Beca still looked distracted like she was trying to remember a painful memory and she murmured "No, it wouldn't make a difference if I told you anyway. It will still hurt the same."

They munched on their food and Beca tried something neutral.

"So how's Kate?"

"Oh she's fine. Going to graduate soon and all grown up."

"What? She can't be! She's only what…twelve?"

"Are you saying I don't know how old my sister is?"

"I feel old now."

"She asked about you sometimes, you know."

"What?"

"Yep. Didn't you get any of her Christmas cards? She sends you one every year."

Beca groaned. "I move around so much I don't really get any mail. I feel so bad now."

"She'll forgive you. She's always quite fond of you. Maybe that's why…" Jesse's voice trailed off as he pondered something. Kate absolutely adored Beca. And the rest of the family too, come to think of it. They were surprised when they broke up. He had brought Stephanie home during Spring Break that year. Kate was sulked so much and gave him so much grief. Maybe that was why Kate never did warm up to Stephanie.

Beca gave him a questioning look. "Maybe that's why…what?"

He snapped back to the present. "Ummm… maybe that's why you.. err.. didn't get the invite? …. The wedding invite?" he finished lamely. The sooner the words left his mouth, he felt like hitting himself. Why oh why did he mention that?

"Oh I got that. I can't come. I was in Tokyo."

She wasn't in Tokyo. It was also untrue she didn't come to his wedding. She was just not there for the ceremony. The thought of seeing him up in the aisle, smiling and waiting for his bride – she would come undone. She did, however, slipped in the reception room during the first dance. It was dark and she came through the service door and it was enough for her to see Jesse, with smiles on his face and in happy embrace with his new wife. She had left soon after before anyone noticed her. She definitely won't tell him that. That's creepy stalker territory.

"I did send you a gravy boat," she said with a smile. "I heard the wedding was lovely."

Now it was Jesse's turn to smile tightly. He raised his left hand and waggled his ringless finger.

Beca shut her eyes in consternation. "Oh fuck, sorry, Jesse. Are you OK?"

"I'm fine actually. It's all done a few weeks ago but it was a long time over, if I am being honest." He had a faraway look in his eyes for a moment and Beca squeezed his hand.

"Beca, this is going to sound weird. But when we were going out, was I ever hard on you? You know.. perhaps not been there for you...force you to do anything you don't want to do or anything like that." He stopped, struggling to get his thoughts out. "Stephanie said some things.. and I don't know… maybe I haven't been the best husband to her."

"Jesse, look at me," she said. And when he faced her, she could see how wretched and raw he looked. "I don't know what happened between you and Stephanie. But when we were together, you were the best. You were loving and kind and gentle. We broke up not because of you. We broke up because me."

If he heard the catch in her voice, he did not show it.

"Thanks for that." Jesse looked down at his pancakes. "You know, it's strange. I thought you have to marry someone who wants the same things, you know. Stephanie wanted the white picket fence house, 2.4 kids and all that. I thought I wanted that. Then there's that expectation to do it, you know. Get a girlfriend, get a job, get married. She was expecting a proposal and I think I just went along with it."

He took a sip of his drink.

"It was alright for the first year or two but we drifted apart. I thought it was normal. Maybe I just don't want to face the fact that we were making each other miserable. I tried so hard to fix it but it just gets worse and worse. Maybe because there was nothing much to salvage in the first place," he gave a hollow laugh. "I don't know. Maybe I am only loveable for two years max or something."

"There's nothing wrong with you," Beca whispered. She felt her throat go dry. "And for all its worth, I did not say I didn't love you when we broke up."

They sat in silence.

Jesse's face was unreadable. He was staring at their intertwined hands. It was comforting just holding her hand across the table. Jesse felt the tension he had been carrying for the past few weeks finally dissolved and he breathed a little easier. He absent-mindedly traced the tattoo she had on her inner wrist, frowning to remember whether he had seen it before. It was a bar of music with a few notes. Like the musical dork that he was, he hummed the notes quietly under his breath, his frown now deepening, trying to place the music. Knowing Beca, it would have to be deeply personal.

He stopped humming suddenly when it hit him and he remembered. He turned to look at Beca, a look of disbelief on his face. Beca was staring out of the window, still sucking on that milkshake straw (he wished she would stop doing that. It made him felt funny) and feeling his eyes on her, turned to look at him. Her eyes travelled down to where his fingers were. Shit! She snatched her hand away and got up.

"I have to go. My second set's due," she hurriedly put on her jacket, slid out of the booth and walked out of the diner. Jesse quickly threw a few notes to cover the bill and ran after her. She was walking fast back to the club but he caught up with her easily.

"Damn Beca, you had a headstart and I can still outrun you."

"Shut up" came the witty riposte but she slowed down now and Jesse walked beside her.

They were nearing the club when Jesse finally spoke "So…. Luke huh?"

"What about it?" said Beca, looking at him quizzically

"When did you hook up? Was it in college?"

Beca stopped and stared at Jesse "Are you asking whether I cheated on you, Jesse Swanson?" She sounded like she might hit him.

"Okay.. no. Sorry." Jesse apologised, wondering at the stab of jealousy he felt a moment ago.

They started walking again.

"So how long has it been?"

Damn, why can't he leave it, he cursed himself silently.

"What?"

"Luke."

"That information is on need to know basis."

"OK, looks like I have to figure this out then," he said slowly. He took a quick look at her pissed off face and grinned. He loved goading her, always have. She looked adorable pissed off, like this.

"What are you doing, Swanson?"

"Nothing. Just trying to see how serious is this Luke thing. For example, would Luke mind you meeting an ex-boyfriend?"

Beca just looked at him, her eyes narrowing dangerously

"Hmmm… OK. Would he mind that I was holding your hand?"

No answer.

They were in front of the club now.

"Would Luke mind if I kiss you, for example?"

She made an exasperated sound "It's not in Luke's place to mind!"

"OK, let me re-phrase that then. Would you mind if I kiss you?"

She was distractedly pulling her coat around her and was not paying particular attention to what he said. She just laughed and said "Why don't you try and find out?"

It was meant as a jokey threat but suddenly she was aware how very close he was. In one fluid movement, he closed the distance between them, slid his hand under her face and tilted her face up. He gave her one searching look and in the next moment, she felt like the worlds collided and all energy in the universe was rushing to this very spot. To this very moment, when Jesse's lips touched hers softly. She felt his lips moved, coaxing hers to part. She felt his warm hand, cradling her face.

And as sudden as it started, he broke apart. He rested his forehead against hers and smiled shyly. "Thanks for listening to me back there. It helped a lot", he said huskily before moving backwards a few steps. He stood away from her, his hands jammed in his pockets, like he did not trust himself to be so close to her. There was an awkward silence. She did not know what to do or what to say. She didn't trust herself to speak so she just nodded and walked towards the club, leaving Jesse on the sidewalk.

* * *

Fuck! Fuckity Fuck! Beca splashed cold water on her face, trying to calm down this hotness she could feel. Her hands gripped the sink tightly as she tried to will her heart to stop beating so fast. What the fuck was that? No, no, this can't be happening. She worked so hard and sacrificed so much to keep Jesse out of her life. She can't let him in again.

Her phone buzzed.

**_Max, where are you? The party is moving offsite._**

It was Harry.

_**I'm coming.**_

And minutes later, she climbed into the limo with the rest of the entourage and the party continued.


	5. Chapter 5

"So how was LA?" Benji asked.

"LA was great. Donald was in fine form."

"Yeah, he called. He said he had a blast with you."

Benji sat down next to Jesse and they both silently watched the movie. Jesse could see Benji was dying to ask but he was not ready to talk about it. Hell, he had not even sort out his thoughts yet. He left soon after Beca went into the club, his nerves tingling from the kiss, his mind in a whirlwind. He did not quite know why he had kissed her. All he knew that when she had tears in her eyes when they talked about her mom, he wanted to hug her. And when she squeezed his hand when he was going on and on about his divorce, he just wanted to lay in the comfort of her arms. And when they (well, he) talked about Luke and she was frustratingly giving her Beca non-answers, he just wanted to kiss her. Huh. OK, now he knew why he kissed her.

Benji took a quick look at Jesse. OK, he was not ready to talk about it. That's cool.

"Do you want another beer?" Benji asked.

"Nah, I'm good."

Benji had not been Jesse's best friend all these years without knowing a thing or two. One, anything to do with Beca was never straightforward. Two, you just have to let Jesse figure things out. And three, he'll sing like a canary when he's ready. Benji went over to the cooler.

"Benji, I am an idiot."

… and there it was. Benji took two beers out of the cooler and handed one wordlessly to him.

* * *

Jesse let himself into his apartment, tossed his keys to the sideboard and flopped on his sofa. It had been good hanging out with Benji. He had silently listened to the catalogue of horrors of Jesse making a fool out of himself and had just told him not to overthink it. It was a chance meeting after all and who knows when he would see her next. He had been highly strung with the divorce and God knows, when the last time he got laid so yeah, maybe that too.

She tasted like vanilla milkshake – he thought. God, what is it about Beca that reduced him every time to a horny teenager? He's a grown man, for goodness sake.

He picked up his guitar and started to play snatches of whatever song that came to his head. He thought about the musical tattoo on Beca's inner wrist and strummed the notes on the guitar. He could hit himself; he really could. How could he forget that particular tattoo? It was only one of the sweetest thing Beca or anyone else really, had done for him.

It was in their 2nd year and he was just getting used to Beca being his girlfriend. It was wonderful of course. He could deal with being around Beca all the time, going to sleep and waking up in the morning with Beca in his arms. Yeah, he could deal with that. What he could not deal with was the amount of male attention Beca got. And how oblivious Beca was to this. The numbers of "Back off" glares and casual yet possessive arm sweeps he had to do; he just lost count. Beca thought it was hilarious.

There was one smarmy guy though, who was so persistent and could not take a hint. He was one of those awful posing sex-god rock-star type, carrying a guitar everywhere like it was cool. It wouldn't be so bad if he can't actually play it. The thing was he was quite good and Jesse knew Beca liked that. Jesse couldn't stand him. He was in the same music elective as Beca and her project partner as well which meant he could justifiably spend copious amounts of time with her. Jesse was insanely jealous. Beca was unperturbed.

It came to a head when they were hanging out at one of those karaoke nights with their friends. Jesse was drinking with Beca sitting next to him when that guy, that poser, whatever his name was, took to the stage and started singing Jesse's Girl, oh how he wants Jesse's Girl, playing his guitar and eye-fucking Beca, all the while, right in front of him. He clenched his fist and nearly went up to the stage to land a punch but Beca's hand stayed him. She gave him a wink and a mischievous smile.

When the stupid guy launched into the verse :

_And she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it  
And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night_

...Beca Mitchell, Miss I-don't-do-PDA, jumped into Jesse's lap, straddled him and gave him a very sexy lapdance right there and then in that crowded room, before kissing him senseless. The Bellas and Trebles hooted and cat called before joining loudly in the chorus.

_You know I wish that I had Jesse's girl_  
_I wish I had Jesse's girl_  
_Where can I find a woman like that_  
_Like Jesse's girl_

At that moment, when Jesse's arms and lips were full of Beca and his ears were ringing with the chorus, he never felt more in love with this enchanting, intriguing, beguiling girl and he felt like he was the luckiest man on earth. He raised his right arm up in a fist pump before pulling Beca in for a deeper kiss. The room erupted in cheers. Apparently the guy never did finish his song. Some said he stormed the stage and kicked his guitar. Oh well.

It was not until a few weeks later, when they were just about to leave his room to get some dinner, Beca shyly showed him her new tattoo. It was a musical bar with notes that made up the two important words in that song. She had chosen to have his name and the fact the she was his, inked on her. It was both intimate and perfect. Jesse's finger traced the healing scars and his heart felt tight. They never did made it out of his room for dinner that night.

* * *

Jesse smiled at the memory. He could not believe she still has it. He took out his phone and sent a text

**Was the kiss that bad?**

**What? **came the reply

**It's been a week and you hadn't call. OMG it was a bad kiss, wasn't it?**

**Jesse, are you drunk?**

**No.**

**I'll text you later. I'm busy.**

**OK. Where are you?**

**London.**

Jesse froze when he saw that. He stared at his phone and rubbed his face hard. Against his better judgement, he punched in the following question.

**Are you with Luke?**

Halfway round the world, Beca stared at her screen. She looked up across the table to Luke's profile in the half-light.

**Yes** - was her reply

There was no reply from Jesse.

* * *

**A/N :** _Hello (shy wave). Thank you for your reads and reviews. I am very sorry if I am teasing you guys again about Luke. It will be clearer in the next chapter, I promise. _


	6. Chapter 6

The next time he met her was in an art gallery. He was absentmindedly looking at a lady's shoulder from afar, thinking "hmm, that looks like Beca's flowers" when the said lady turned around and there she was, dazzling in a dress. Jesse nearly dropped his drink. Ever since his text that night, he had tried to put Beca out of his mind. He was certainly not expecting to see her here of all places. And seeing her again, all his resolve to put Beca Mitchell out of his life just evaporated into thin air.

She was in a midnight blue sleeveless cocktail dress in a soft clingy material that hugged her curves perfectly, the neckline a little low but not overly so. The colour contrasted against her pale creamy skin and her glorious hair was swept up, secured with a glittering diamond barrette. She had a drink in her hand , her fingers holding the stem of the wineglass and she was talking to an old, balding man. She craned her neck a little to hear what he was whispering in her ear and Jesse had a view of the line of her elegant neck where it met her shoulder. In another time and another life, he would have been raining kisses on that perfect neck.

She leaned in to say something to the man and Jesse could not take his eyes off her red lips. He had never seen Beca this grown up and elegant. She was always beautiful, of course, but in that dress, with that hair and with that lips, Beca was …. He just couldn't find the words. He was rendered speechless.

She must have excused herself from her company since she smiled and walked away. Jesse walked over and came up behind her. For a moment, he stopped - just inhaling in the breathtaking sight before him. Her perfume, a light jasmine scent, was intoxicating. There was a little stray brown curl of hair that escaped and resting on the side of her ear and he had to stop himself from brushing that lock of hair aside.

"We have to stop meeting like this. "

She gave a little start, turned around and his knees went weak at her smile.

"Jesse, how are you?" Beca tried to keep her voice normal. Jesse was standing in front of her, looking impossibly handsome in a suit. His eyes were warm and he was smiling down at her in a way that made her thoughts incoherent.

"I never expect to see you in a place like this. In a dress, no less," Jesse said with a smile. " And wait, did you just grow a few inches taller?"

Her eyes narrowed "I got heels on, Swanson and I'll be careful if I were you."

"You look gorgeous, Beca, " he said quietly, his eyes roaming over her like he was drinking the sight of her in. Beca felt a flush creeping up her neck and cheeks and to Jesse, that flush of red under her translucent skin made her looked even more beautiful.

"How was London?" he finally said.

"Wet and gray."

"How long are you in New York?"

"Just a couple of days."

"Any chance of meeting up? We have to start on that soundtrack."

"Jesse! There you are!" a blonde girl came up to them, squealing and planted her hand on Jesse's arm. Jesse stood still, smiled ruefully and shook his head once, like he just remembered something. The blonde gave Beca a onceover, put her arm through Jesse's and gave a smile that did not quite reach her eyes. "Hi, I'm Nicole, Jesse's date."

"Max. Max Hartley," Beca said evenly. "Lovely to meet you , Nicole."

"Are you a friend of Jesse? We've been dating and I never met any of his friends yet." Beca gave Jesse a silent look - So you are dating? - and Jesse's smile look a little guilty and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm just an old friend. We haven't met in years. Are you enjoying the exhibition?"

"Yes, it's fab. I keep telling Jesse he should really buy more artwork. You know, proper art. Not those old movie posters he has in his apartment. Real art like this will just go up in value." Nicole was gesturing towards the pieces on display. Beca stifled a smile at the thought of Jesse's room covered in any of the pretentious art on display here rather than the film posters which he adored.

"Oh I don't know," said Beca blandly. "A vintage 1977 Star Wars Quad movie poster is roughly around $12,000 on the market now." Nicole just stared at her and Jesse tried to hide his smile by sipping his drink.

"Darling, you didn't tell me you met an old friend."

Jesse stiffened. That British drawl was unmistakable. A second later, Luke came into view and Jesse heard Nicole took a sharp intake of breath. He was devastatingly handsome. Of course, he was no longer in the hipster station manager garb of tight shirt and beanie hat like he was years ago. He was dressed in a sharp suit which emphasize his broad shoulders. Clean shaven, same piercing eyes and sexy half smile. His hair, dark blonde and longer now, looking windswept.

"Luke."

"Jesse," he replied. Luke turned to Beca, pulled her near, dipped his head down to kiss the top of her head and murmured, "Miss me, sweetie?" Jesse's hand automatically clenched around his drink.

Beca did not know whether she should look at Jesse so she turned to Nicole instead. Nicole looked stunned and her expression changed to something akin to impressed when she looked at Beca. "Luke, this is Nicole. Nicole, this is Luke Sanderson… my date." It was awful and petty but she just had to throw that in. She did not see Jesse flinching.

"Charmed," said Luke, unleashing a knee-trembling smile as he shook Nicole's hand. Nicole just squeaked. He started to ask Nicole about what she does for a living and her opinion of the art on display. Beca just nodded politely to the conversation and sipped her drink, studiously trying to avoid looking at Jesse. Jesse just stared at them, not missing the way Luke's arm snaked around Beca's back, the way his thumb was now rubbing along her bare shoulder, the way he smiled down at her and tucked that stray lock of hair behind her ear. His jaw clenched a few times.

"So Jesse, how have you been?" All eyes swivelled to him and he brought himself back to the room.

"Fine. Really good to see you, Luke. I met Beca in LA about month back."

" I see," came the cryptic reply. Luke gave Beca a questioning look before saying " This has been lovely but we must dash. Great meeting both of you." Beca smiled and nodded her goodbyes and Luke ushered her away, with his hand behind her back.

Nicole let out a long breath. "Wow, he's gorgeous! Do you think he knows Prince William?"

* * *

Luke and Beca walked up the stairs in the middle of the room towards the mezzanine gallery.

"So.. that was your hiccup in LA last month?" Luke said in a low voice.

Beca nodded curtly.

"Hmm… interesting. Does he know about us?"

"Of course not. We just went for pancakes."

Luke did not miss the flush in Beca's cheeks but he didn't press it.

"Why were you being so handsy just now?" Beca said, with an edge to her voice.

Luke hid his smile. "We don't break cover, darling. We are supposed to be a couple in love, remember? Don't worry. He'll want you more now."

"What are you talking about? Jesse does not 'want' me."

"Trust me. In that dress, every man in this room wants you."

* * *

Jesse's eyes followed Luke and Beca's progress up the stairs. They were deep in conversation. When they reached the top of the stairs, they turned down a hallway and disappeared from sight. Nicole was still prattling next to him. "Nicole, I have to make a few phonecalls. Can you look at a few pieces and find something suitable for my office?"

Once Nicole had left, he dialled a number.

"Yeah?"

"Bumper? Do you know Luke Sanderson?"

* * *

Beca and Luke turned down another hallway.

"Do we have blackout?" Beca asked. Luke looked at his watch and counted down. "3,2,1.. yes."

The transmitter in Beca's ear came alive with a crackle.

"Sam, you there?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, girlfriend. CCTV disabled. You've got 8 minutes before the guard come round again."

They stopped at a door. Beca put on a pair of fine gloves, took off the diamond barette in her hair, select a tiny pick, knelt down and began to unpick the lock.

"Problem, Beca?"

"Don't rush me. It's a little stuck."

Luke looked around quickly and gave the lock a sharp thump of his fist. It opened beautifully. Beca just glared at him.

"Ready?" Luke asked, looking at Beca.

She nodded. "Hold my heels." She handed her shoes over.

"I can't believe I have to stay out here and hold your shoes,"he said with a small sulk.

"Next time you are light on your feet like me, I stay outside and hold your shoes."

She slipped into the darkened room. She had the layout memorised, of course. She padded over to the big desk in the middle of the room and slipped underneath, tracing the cables of the computer. She took out a few items from her small purse and quickly attached the doppelganger switch before firing up the computer.

"Sam, you are in."

"OK, honey, give me a few minutes."

Beca casted her eye around the room. She already knew where she wanted to plant the devices but it was always good to check. She worked quickly and carefully. For the last device,sShe nimbly climbed over several pieces of furniture before perching on the mantelpiece and running her hands on the big framed portrait. She found the spot she wanted and attach the minute camera.

"So who was that fine piece you were talking to?" Sam's voice crackled in her ear.

"Hmpfft.." Beca replied, her mouth holding on the small torchlight.

"That dark haired one. Mmm mmm.. mama don't mind a piece of that."

Beca dropped the torch. "Sam, I'm halfway up a wall with my ass perched on this stupid mantelpiece. Don't distract me."

"What's wrong, girl? He's making you horny?"

Beca jumped off and landed lightly on her feet.

"Try the view, Sam."

"Yep, camera looks great. Sound is good too. Hang on, there is some interference. Check it out for me."

Sam gave her the exact co-ordinates. Beca checked and took a sharp breath in.

"Fuck, there's another pair of eyes here, Sam. I thought we are the only one casting this joint."

"Check out the model."

"It's very well placed. I didn't even see it." She rattled off the device's model number, careful not to touch it.

"That's Oracle eyes, that. Damn! Are you going to remove it?" said Sam

"No. It might look suspicious. I'll leave it. Have to report it though. Fuck! I hate the extra paperwork."

"OK, download is fine. Time to go. You are already at 6 minutes."

Beca quickly recovered all her items and slipped back into the hallway. Luke quickly came back from his lookout point and pulled her away to another hallway. "Someone's coming" he whispered. He clasped Beca in his arms and kissed her. When the security guard turned around the corner in the next five seconds, he only saw a couple making out against the wall. All right for some – he thought and he turned away to check on another hallway.

Beca straightened up. "Shoes please." Luke placed her shoes in front of her feet. "Do I look OK?"

Luke looked at her, his expression soft. "Sublime. You look sublime."

They walked back to the main gallery.

"There's another pair of eyes in there, Luke." Beca said through gritted teeth. Luke put his hand on her back to soothe her.

"Don't worry about that. Concentrate on what we have to do now. Did you get everything?"

Beca nodded. They were descending the stairs now. Luke cast his eyes around the room.

"Target is in place. Ready for phase II?"

"Yes, I am going to enjoy breaking up publicly with you."

Luke smiled. "Please. This time, don't throw water over me. I just had this suit drycleaned."

* * *

Jesse was still listening to Bumper when he saw Luke and Beca coming down the stairs. Did Beca looked a bit mussed? Jesse did not want to go there. They were in the main gallery now and something seemed to be wrong. Beca looked uptight and angry and Luke was holding her arm a little tightly. Jesse was now only half listening to Bumper but he still could not hear what they were arguing about. They were attracting attention from nearby bystanders. Beca prised her arm out of Luke's grip, turned and stalked out of the room, her face looking angry and hurt.

"Bumper, I call you back."

* * *

Beca hurriedly slung her coat around her and walked out of the gallery. She needed to get the data now secure in the purse back to Sam. There was going to be a lot of paperwork tonight and she just wanted to get it done. Plus she can't wait to get out of this dress and heels and get into something more comfortable.

"Beca! Beca, wait!"

Beca stopped in her tracks. Fuck, it's Jesse! Of course it would be. She forgot all about that. Jesse stopped behind her and she turned around to face him.

"Are you OK? I saw what happened back there," Jesse said, his eyes searching all over her face. She looked pre-occupied but not as upset as he thought. She wasn't crying or angry, like someone who just had a fight with her boyfriend. She just looked normal and calm. It confused the hell out of him.

"I'm fine."

Jesse did not know what to think. He just felt he looked stupid running out after Beca like this; like he had any right to. "Wow, you are certainly something," he said bitterly.

Beca gave him a puzzled look. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. Just wow. I thought you would be upset fighting with Luke but you are clearly not," he started. "You are just so hard and unfeeling, Beca. Never mind. I'll just leave you."

He turned and walked away. Beca shut her eyes and cursed under her breath. She should just let Jesse go at this point. But he looked hurt and dejected somehow and against her better judgement...

"Jesse."

He didn't stop.

"Jesse."

He kept on walking.

"JESSE SAMUEL SWANSON. You better stop right now."

Jesse stopped. He turned around and saw Beca coming towards him, looking incandescent in fury.

"What the hell was that for?" she furiously spluttered. Jesse was a tiny bit afraid. She looked angry and was there tears? Why is she so angry now with him, when she was absolutely fine after fighting with Luke? He was just so confused. And did he just called her hard and unfeeling just now?

"Beca," he said slowly. "I just thought you would be upset. I don't know. Maybe you need a friend and a hug. I'm just confused, Beca. What is going on?"

Beca took a deep breath to calm down.

"Jesse, two things - One, I really have to be somewhere at this point so I can't explain this. Can we meet up tomorrow for coffee? Two, aren't you forgetting you have a date inside? I think Nicole won't be too pleased to have you out here hugging a crying ex-girlfriend."

Jesse flinched. He rubbed his face hard. Why was he such an idiot?

"OK, coffee tomorrow. I'll call you." and with that, she left him yet again standing on the sidewalk.


	7. Chapter 7

Beca rubbed her temples tiredly. She scanned all the reports in front of her, trying to organise her thoughts. "Calm down, Beca" – she told herself. " It's easy. It's like trying to mix some music. Just strip to the bassline and go from there." She looked again at her copious notes.

"Get this down you, honey child," Sam handed her a steaming cup of coffee.

"Thanks, babe," Beca gratefully took the hot drink. "There's something missing here. I can't figure out what is Petrov up to. He's throwing money all over the place. Movies, art… and get this, some high profile tourist attraction in London. What gives?"

"You are working too hard, babe. Just chill and let it come. Speaking of which, when was the last time you took care of business?"

"Sam! That is totally inappropriate!"

"Uptight white chick," Sam said fondly as she gave Beca a hug. "Is Luke here yet?"

"I'm here now," Luke called out as he sauntered into the room. He was a little dishevelled in yesterday's suit but still looked incredibly hot.

"How was the walk of shame?" Beca asked.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of all this," he countered, gesturing to his body. "Anyhoo, I got what we need. Now give me a hug." He went over to hug Beca.

"Euwwww gross! Go and get a shower. You smell of s-"

The phone rang loudly and Sam went to get it. She spoke quietly for a minute before replacing the receiver. "Alright, get your asses in gear. Luke, go shower. Beca, I don't know what's bugging you but make sense of those notes. I'm going to look at the data again. The Controller expecting a report in four hours and you know he meant two."

Luke went straight to the shower while Sam left the room. Beca got up and paced up and down the room, occasionally stopping to think. She enjoyed this part of the process; trying to work out an answer from the myriad of clues in front of her.

She thought about Petrov and had to shake a shudder that ran through her. She met a lot of people in her line of work but nothing repulsed her like him. He was cold and calculating, almost reptilian when dealing with others and it shook her when he looked at her like he was undressing her with his eyes. Petrov might had gone under different names in the past but this was his latest reincarnation and the organisation she worked with had been very interested. The money trail was very dubious and it could be a front for something sinister – they have to figure that out fast.

Luke stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in a tshirt and shorts and lie down on the double bed. They had turned the hotel room into their command centre for now but it was not for long. By the speed they have to move, they would probably will have to go by tonight.

"Beca, stop pacing. I'm in need of a rest here. Come and lie down here for a moment."

She sighed dramatically and plopped down next to Luke.

"Aren't you going to ask me how last night went?" Luke asked.

"Eh. I am not interested in your sex shenanigans."

"It was in the line of duty, you know. If I get hurt, you have to give me a medal."

"Whatever, dude."

"Thanks for breaking up so spectacularly with me last night. I was practically swarmed by concerned ladies. A lot of concerned ladies. Even Jesse's little number – Nikki was it?"

Beca shrugged wordlessly.

"So are you going to tell me about LA?"

"Nothing happened. We went for pancakes."

Luke waited.

"OK, we talked quite a lot. It was really nice."

Luke waited a little bit more.

"Mm.. we had a moment."

Luke raised himself up to his elbow and looked down at Beca, eyebrow raised.

"OK, there was a kiss. Now get off my back."

"Remind me that you are not good under torture." He said self-satisfied, as he sank back onto the bed. "Will you be OK?"

"The thing is I am not so sure I will be."

Luke turned on his side and looked at Beca. "You do know he might have some feelings for you still?"

"I doubt that. I think I screwed him up pretty hard years ago. I am surprised he doesn't even hate me."

Luke shook his head and laughed. "Beca, you are an idiot. You should have seen him when I lay my hands on you. I thought he was going to deck me. Why do you think I was so handsy? It was way too funny, seeing him all worked up."

"I'm meeting him later for coffee. Do you think I should?"

"Why not? Are you afraid?"

"Very much so. I am going to hurt him again, aren't I?" Beca turned to look at Luke, her face miserable.

"You are not a newbie anymore, Becs. You are a full-fledged agent for some 5 years now. If you know how to mind your business, you can have a relationship from someone outside," Luke smiled down at her. "Mind you, it's always simpler to be with someone from our world."

"Have you done it, Luke? " Beca whispered. "Have a relationship with someone outside?"

Luke dropped back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. "There's no one I wanted to be with on the outside, Becs." They laid down in silence for a minute before Luke got up. "I got what we need. Apparently there is going to be a big meeting soon and Petrov will be in town. I need you to wrangle an invite if you could."

"OK."

Sam burst into the room. "Quit your dry humping! I think I got something."

* * *

That summer in third year was what changed her life. She went home to spend summer with her mother; happy and in love and could not wait to tell her mother all about Jesse. She wished Jesse was visiting with her but then again, she wanted to spend some alone time with her mom. They had been thick as thieves since Dad had left. It was not an easy life sometimes, moving from place to place but finally, they settled and it was good. It was heart wrenching leaving her mom to go to Barden. Beca always found it strange that after years of disagreeing with her Dad, Mom suddenly decided to agree with him about Barden. Not that she was complaining now, she wouldn't have met Jesse if she didn't go.

She was a little early and wondered whether she should go and get a present or go straight home. She felt a little tired and gross after all that travelling and could use a shower so home it was to be. The house was quiet when she let herself in.

"Mom?" she shouted, dropping her bags by the door and walking towards the kitchen. It took her several seconds to process what she saw. Her mom was leaning against the counter nearest to the door. And there were two men. Two men pointing guns at her mom.

"Well, well, well... what do we have here, Fiona?" one of the men said slowly as he pointed a gun at Beca. She tried to scream but it died in her throat. Fiona Hartley took a quick look at her shaking daughter before keeping her eyes on both the gunmen.

"Your quarrel is with me. Leave her alone."

"We can't do that, sweetheart. She is a beauty, Fiona. Shame about that," he leered, watching Beca down the barrel of his gun. "Now my darling, say goodbye to your mum."

The sound of the gun being cocked was deafening. Beca screamed her lungs out and what happened next seemed to happen in slow motion, yet in a blink of an eye. She saw her mom flicked a kitchen knife straight into one gunman - it went deep into his throat and he dropped the gun. She did not know how she did it but her mom went flying across her and what she felt was the impact of her mom's body covering her and a second later, the impact on the left side as Fiona crumpled against the shot. The shot that would have been for Beca.

Beca shut her eyes. Two ringing shots were fired and she felt her mom slumped against her after that. It was quiet after that - she could only hear uneven breathing and when she opened her eyes, her mom was clutching at her gunshot wound, a small revolver lying discarded at her side. Two prone figures were bleeding on the kitchen floor. Beca sank to her knees, shaking, trying to help her mom. There was so much blood and she could not see because of the tears.

"Beca, snap out of it! " She stopped crying and focussed on her mom's white face. "We don't have much time. Get my phone now." She scrabbled and got her mom's phone and dialled the number her mum said. She said exactly what her mom told her to say before cutting the line and going over to her mom. "Now, just keep pressure on my wound here, honey. Don't worry. Help will arrive soon."

True enough, help came soon and before long, there were a few people in the house. Her mum was taken care of and one of the men came over to her. She was still shaking and sobbing. "Becky, drink this." She thought she recognise the voice and she gratefully took a slug of the drink offered. When the whisky burned its way down her throat, she had a moment of clarity and looked up. "Luke?"

* * *

That was years ago. Now she did not even flinch at the sight of blood or dead bodies. And her markmanship was legendary. That was something she learnt from her mom. Beca knew that as she sat there on that fateful day, holding her wounded mom and looking at the carnage before her, she would never be the same.

She did not want to leave her mom and kipped next to her bed in the hospital. A slew of different people came to talk to her and when she wanted answers, they tried to fob her off, saying it was a failed robbery, mistaken identity, something or another. She did not buy any of that. She became hysterical and had to be subdued and the doctors had to calm her down.

When she came to the next time, there was gruff looking man sitting next to her mother in the hospital bed. The older man looked at her appraisingly. "She's a picture of you, Fiona," he said. Her mom nodded. "Now young lady, I heard you have been asking questions."

"I want to know the truth."

"Are you sure, my dear? There is no going back."

She nodded. And he told her.

How her mum was a field agent, the best there was in the field. She could cause governments to topple. Unfortunately, you could not be so good and yet stay under the radar and her mom's life, and that of her family was in constant danger. It was difficult for her dad, not knowing whether she would come back safe and in the end, it was too much. Her mom wanted Beca to stay with her when she was smaller, rather than go with her dad because she would be safer. If she was out in the field, Beca would still have protection from the other agents. Beca smiled sadly, thinking how she thought it was strange that her mom kept hiring babysitters for her even when she was old enough to stay home alone. And how she thought her mom did not trust her and resented her for it.

The two gunmen had been hunting her mom for some time; a little emissary from GALEOS, a secret organisation hell bent on war and world disorder. It was how GALEOS made their money. Beca was sent to Barden because it was getting too hot.

"And my dear," the man continued. "I am so very sorry you are involved in all this. It is very likely that news of you would have reached GALEOS and you would have been a target."

Beca was silent for a long while. Her mom held her hand tight, tears in her eyes.

"What are my options?" Beca said.

"We can keep you under protection, of course, but it would mean moving every few years. The other option is to join us and learn how to fight."

"I can never go back to Barden, can I?" she whispered.

The old man shook his head. Her mum squeezed her hand.

That was when she knew she had to say goodbye to Jesse.


	8. Chapter 8

**Are you still OK for coffee?**

Jesse stared at the text. He was half expecting Beca not to remember. He behaved appallingly last night and if Beca did not want to speak to him again, he would understand that.

**Yes** - he replied.

**I have to fly out tonight. A quick one near you at 4? **

**OK** - and he sent Beca the address of a cafe nearby his office.

He did not have good night's sleep last night. After dropping Nicola off like the gent that he was, he went home alone with a thousand thoughts in his mind. All of Beca. He thought of all the things she said when they met. He thought of her smile, her hair, her lips, her hands. Of Luke's hands on her. He spent the night tossing and turning, wondering why it bothered him so so much. And when he finally fell asleep, he had dreams of Beca. Beca's hands on him. Beca's lips trailing kisses on his neck and chest. Beca in that dress, against the wall, moaning his name while he had his way with her. He woke up tired and aching.

"Charlotte, I'm going out for a swim," Jesse said to his PA as he walked out of his office. He need to clear his head if he was going to meet Beca later and a few dozen laps might calm him down. Charlotte didn't say a word and when the door shut behind him, she pressed a speed dial.

"Martha, I think your son needs to get laid."

* * *

She was already there when Jesse arrived. She sat at the back of the café already with a coffee in front of her. None of the glamorous Beca of the previous night. She looked a little pale and drawn, which made her looked vulnerable and Jesse just wanted to gather her in his arms.

He sat in front of her "Hey.. rough night?"

She gave a small smile "Brutal morning."

"These are for you." Jesse handed her a small posy of white flowers.

"Thanks," she said, her face softening. Freesias, her favourite.

They sat in silence, each not knowing what to say or where to start.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you last night," Beca said nervously. "I know you were just trying to help."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said all those things. I'm really sorry, Beca."

Beca was gently stroking the petals of the flowers before her. "You still remember," she said softly.

He smiled shyly and rubbed his neck. "Yeah..well.."

"So… Nicola seems very nice." Beca said tentatively.

Jesse looked faintly embarrassed. "We are not dating. We only had two dates and last night was the second one."

"But she had been to your apartment." Beca said with narrowed eyes. There was an unspoken question in that statement.

"Nothing happened. I threatened to show her a movie and she bailed."

"Like I don't know that move of yours. What movie was it?"

"Jaws."

They suddenly broke out laughing.

"Lightweight." Beca said, her eyes sparkling. "I didn't know you have a thing for blondes, Jesse."

Jesse didn't say anything. He never dated brunettes. It reminded him too much of Beca. "Beca, can I ask you something? "

Beca nodded.

"Why did we ever break up? We were so good together."

Beca chewed her lower lip, unsure what to say. She took a look out of the window before finally looking at Jesse in the face. He looked pained and unsure and Beca felt if she could do anything, anything at all, to fix that hurt of seven years ago, she would.

"I had to stay with my Mom."

"Yeah, I know that. But it was the last year of college and we could have work it out somehow."

Beca sighed. "I know what your plans are, Jesse. And at that point, I could not give that to you. It was easier to break up and let you get on with your life."

"It wasn't easy, Beca." His voice sounded so raw that Beca had to shut her eyes.

"No, I know that. Breaking up with you was the hardest thing I had to do."

"The other night.." Jesse said, unsurely. "You said you still love me when we broke up. That's the part I don't get."

"There's nothing to 'get', Jesse," Beca said, her voice a little sharp. She breathed in deeply to calm herself down. "I am so sorry I hurt you so badly. I really thought it was for the best. That you can be with someone who deserves you and give you that future you wanted"

"Yes, and look where I am now." he said, bitterly.

Beca can feel the tears filling up her eyes and she tried to hold it together.

"So are you happy with Luke?"

She felt a stab of anger. "Why are you so obsessed with Luke?" she said, her voice hard.

Jesse detected the hard tone in her voice. He wondered at that too - why was he so obsessed with this. Why was he trying to unpick and dissect every bit of Beca's relationship with Luke?

Could it be? Could it be that even after a brutal breakup that left him bruised and broken, seven years apart without seeing her, a marriage and a divorce under his belt, could it be he was still in love with her? This magical, wonderful, complicated girl in front of him that fill his thoughts every time he met her? He looked at her, tears threatening to break from her eyes. Her hands was clutching that little posy of flowers he bought for her because he remembered it was her favourite. And he knew the answer.

"Beca," he said slowly. "You are too kind to trifle with me. For what we had in the past, I need to know whether you are happy with Luke. If you are, I will not say anything again. I just wanted to know whether I have a second chance with you. Whether there is any place in your heart for me."

Beca could not hold back her tears. She was not expecting those words and she did not know what to say. Her phone rang and she could have thrown it out of the window.

"Sam, this is not a good time," she said. She listened to what Sam had to say and sighed heavily. "OK, give me five minutes." before shutting down her phone.

"I have to go." She gathered her things and was out of her chair before Jesse could get up. He was rising up from his chair when Beca stood next to him. She leaned in, her face close to his.

"You asked me whether you stood a chance with me, whether there is a place in my heart for you," she whispered fiercely. "Always, Jesse Swanson. Always."

And then she kissed him with such ferocity that he fell back in his chair. His arms flew around her and he pulled her onto his lap. Nothing else mattered. Not this busy cafe. Not Luke. Not anything. What mattered was Beca in his arms, her softness pressed against his chest, kissing him like her life depended on it, her hands tangled in his hair, like she did not want to let go. When they broke apart, she was panting in his ear and he was achingly whispering her name into her neck.

She stood up and with unsteady feet, left the cafe. He could not even go after her - his legs felt too weak to move.

* * *

Sam was already waiting at the kerb when she came out. She weakly got into the passenger seat and Sam drove off. Sam took a quick look at Beca's face.

"Damn girl, that kiss was bitchin'. I thought that glass window will melt."

"Shut up and drive."

"Did he gave you that flowers? I swear if this is not an emergency, I turn this car right round and tell you to shag him."

"Shut up, Sam."

Beca was still in shock but her heart was singing.

* * *

Jesse was still sitting in the cafe, his coffee going cold, not entirely believing what happened. His phone buzzed and he opened the text.

**I'll be back in New York in two weeks. How about that soundtrack?**

... and he could not keep the smile off his face.


	9. Chapter 9

"I don't know, Martha. He has me running round ragged getting the strangest things. First it was some particular brand of cookies, and then a specific type of coffee, popcorn, red twizzlers and this morning, I just had to get bunches of white freesias of all things. It's all over the office."

Charlotte kept quiet as she listened to her best friend squawking over the phone.

"He does look happier though. Singing around the place. Yes..Yes... I know. He is always breaking into song. More than usual these few weeks. Happy songs. He still go swimming quite a lot though."

"Hang on, let me check something," Charlotte flipped the appointment calendar out. "The whole noon is blocked out to a Max Hartley. Martha, calm down! ... stop.. will you calm down?... I don't think Jesse is gay, Martha. Stop planning the coming out party. I've checked the name out. She's a famous music producer."

There was a buzz at the door.

"Well, his appointment is here. Do you want to hold or I call you? OK, just calm down!"

Charlotte put her best friend on hold and was about to answer the door when Jesse came flying out of his office. Despite the fact that you could automatically open the door from Charlotte's desk, Jesse practically ran to the door.

"I get it, Charlotte," he opened the door and there was Beca.

"Hi," she said softly, smiling up at him. He turned to mush.

"Hey."

They stood at the doorway, just smiling at each other. Charlotte cleared her throat and they both jumped.

"This is Charlotte," said Jesse by the way of an introduction and Beca smiled at the older woman. She looked very kindly, Beca thought, although a little shell-shocked at the moment.

"Come on, I show you my office," Jesse bounced in excitement and Beca followed him through.

Charlotte looked at their retreating backs. She went back to her desk.

"Martha, she's here... small, pale, dark hair... I think Jesse is going to jump her."

* * *

Charlotte blustered in with a tray of coffee and cookies. "Miss Hartley, I am very sorry. I am not always this forward but can I take a picture of you? My daughter is a big fan." Beca smiled and nodded. "It's Beca. Call me Beca please."

"Get in the picture, Jesse, " commanded Charlotte. Jesse looked at her questioningly and then smiled broadly.

Charlotte didn't have any daughters.

When they were squished together, she quickly took a quick pic on her phone.

"Thank you for the cookies. They are my favourite," Beca said to Charlotte with a smile. Charlotte smiled back and and left. What a lovely girl.

Jesse half expected that buzz five minutes later.

"Jesse, you got a call on line 2"

"Charlotte, can you hold my calls? I'm in a meeting."

"OK. But line 2?"

"Tell mom I'll ring her back."

He could almost hear Charlotte muttering "I didn't say who it was".

"And stop sending pics to my mom." He buzzed back.

Beca was stifling her smile.

"Charlotte's my mom's best friend. You do know our picture is probably circulating round the Swanson family right now. I am so going to get it when I go for dinner next week."

"Just tell them it's Photoshopped."

"Yeah right. Like that's going to stop them." He smiled. "OK, let's get started."

* * *

For the next four hours, they worked hard. Putting together and pulling apart tracks. Watched the rough cut of the film scenes. Argued and cajoled. Hollered. Threw scrunched up paper balls at each other. Jesse moved from playing one instrument to another, writing, rubbing out and re-writing scores. The display screen of Beca's laptop was awash with opened programmes. It was great.

Jesse checked his phone when they took a short break. What? How many messages? He scrolled quickly through and shook his head. The messages ranged from incredulous to congratulations to his sister, Kate threatening bodily harm if he didn't call her. He looked over to Beca who was engrossed in her laptop, headphones on, totally oblivious to the world. It looked so familiar that it tugged at his heart. He was so going to get grilled next week and with that thought, he groaned out loud.

"You OK, Swanson?" How did she do that? One minute she was oblivious to anything except the music pumping out of her headphones and then the next, she could hear him making a fool of himself. That's a Beca superpower, if any.

"Uhhh. .yeah." he quickly said. "I need a break. Do you want to go for a walk?"

Beca removed her headphones and glanced out of the window. "It's getting dark."

"Yeah, let's grab some dinner."

With a shrug, she closed down her laptop. "I could eat."

They walked aimlessly for a while, just enjoying the outdoors after being cooped up for hours. They were still talking about the soundtrack. Jesse would sing out a few lines out loud and she would glare at him. She would tell him he was an idiot and he would pretend not to hear. They bickered on what and where to eat. She didn't want Chinese and he said he was not feeling the pizza tonight. In the end, they had burgers and shakes and Jesse made sure he ordered a portion of fries for himself. It was utterly magical.

It was raining while they were eating and it was not letting up. They began to walk back to the office and getting increasingly wet in the downpour. A bus drove into a big puddle and Beca was showered in the aftermath. Jesse laughed out loud – he could not remember anything funnier than seeing a very wet, very offended Beca, screaming obscenities at the bus driver.

"Beca, you are totally soaked."

"You think?" She tried to squeeze out some water from her jacket and it flopped wetly against her.

"My flat's round here, you know. You can dry out, if you like."

She looked at him, eyes narrowed.

"Come on, Becs. I can't have you standing out in the street, looking like a bedraggled rat. Animal control will come any moment."

"Rat? Oh you are so going to get it!"

She pulled Jesse to edge of the sidewalk and for someone so small, she was very strong. She timed it perfectly. Another bus drove past through the puddle and Jesse was soaked. They looked at each other and broke out laughing.

When they arrived at Jesse's apartment later, she was mildly impressed. It was a light, airy apartment with wall to ceiling windows in the living room, opening out to a view of the twinkling lights of the city. Jesse walked on ahead, dropping his keys on the sideboard and switching on the lights. He kicked off his shoes and took off his wet jacket, tossing it to the side. Then he began to pull his wet tshirt over this head. His back muscles rippled.

Beca blinked.

Jesse ran his hands through his wet hair and Beca was rooted to the spot. She could not keep her eyes off the way his biceps curled, the way his shoulder muscles moved and the way his shoulders tapered down to his lean hips. Suddenly, she found it rather hard to breathe.

He disappeared down to another hallway and came back with two towels; one he threw to Beca and the other he used to dry his hair and face and body. He did not noticed Beca staring at him. College Jesse was fit, Beca remembered that. He was well toned then but hello sailor, this was something else! He was standing in the half light of the hallway. The light caught his torso in such a way that highlighted all the hard muscles and dips that made Beca felt rather weak. His body looked leaner, longer, more powerful. His hands moved to the buttons of his wet jeans and oh it felt like eternity to Beca, seeing his fingers unbutton and unzip his jeans and pulling the wet garment off. And when he was done and stood up straight, he only had his wet boxer shorts on, sticking to his skin in a way that left little to imagination.

"Beca?" Beca came back to earth. "Why aren't you drying yourself?"

He had an amused look on his face. She realised she had been staring open mouthed at him, still clutching the towel he threw to her. Damn! She cleared her throat and went for the offensive. "What the hell, Swanson? Do you always take your clothes off in the hallway?"

"Only when they are wet."

"I need a shower."

"Why didn't you say so?"

"You were busy stripping in your hallway."

"My bathroom's over there." He pointed to the direction he came from. Beca rushed past him, nearly colliding into his hard body.

"Hey, if you want a repeat performance, I am here all night," Jesse yelled after her. He was answered with a loud bang of the door being shut and he could not contain his chuckle.

* * *

Beca was glad for the hot shower. She felt cleaner and calmer now. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her, dried her hair and body quickly and then looked around for her clothes.

"Jesse!"

"What?" Jesse popped his head round the hallway. Beca's head popped out from the bathroom.

"Where are my fricking clothes?"

"In the wash."

"What? Even my un... never mind!"

"Calm down, will you? It's not like I haven't seen your bras and panties before."

"But you were in the bathroom when I was showering!"

"I had my eyes covered. I didn't peek. Honest." He did peeked.

She muttered intelligible curses under her breath and wished she had something to throw at him.

"I left some dry clothes for you on my bed."

Beca thought that is a better option than staying in this short towel all night. "Turn around, "she said.

"What?"

"Just turn around."

Jesse turned the other way around, still chuckling and she quickly darted into his bedroom and shut the door.

So she was in Jesse's bedroom.

There was a huge, comfortable looking bed in the middle and just as Jesse said, he left some clothes on the bed for her. Her eyes softened for a minute. It had been a long time since she wore any of his tshirts. She picked the Star Wars one she remembered from college and quickly put on a pair of black cotton boxers. She grabbed the nearest sweatshirt she could find and went to living room.

Jesse's back was to her and he heard her coming. "Hey, I made you a cup of..." he started saying as he turned around. And then he stopped. He had the strangest look on his face that Beca could not comprehend. "...tea. I made you a cup of tea," he finally finished. He went over to hand her a steaming mug, which she gratefully warmed her hands on. He was still standing there like the dork he was, smiling down at her with a stunned look on his face.

"What?" she asked, self consciously tugging at her wet hair.

"Nothing. You always look great in that colour."

Beca looked down at what she was wearing. She was wearing his old maroon Treble hoodie.

OK.

"Do I smell popcorn?" Beca suspiciously said. "Are we going to watch a movie?"

"Well, I am going to watch a movie. And eat MY popcorn. You can do whatever you like," he said lightly and grinned at the scowl on her face. He emptied the popcorn into a big bowl and went over to the racks and racks of DVDs and made a big show of trying to choose a movie.

"Wait!" Beca came over. "You got this sussed, haven't you, Swanson? You are holding me captive here without my clothes and now I have to watch a movie."

"Yes, I very much want to hold you captive here without your clothes, Beca."

Beca just realised what she said and she began to colour. She gave a dramatic sigh and squinted at the rows and rows of DVDs. "Since I am going to be subjected to this, I will choose the movie." She picked one off the shelf.

"Star Trek Into Darkness?" Jesse asked, amazed.

"Make it so."

* * *

Jesse just stared at her as she watched the movie and munched on his popcorn. She had commandeered the whole bowl and was intensely staring at the screen.

"Benedict Cumberbatch is so hot," she muttered between mouthfuls of popcorn.

"You know, I think you are more into movies than you are letting on," Jesse said.

"Shhh! No one talks when the Cumber is talking," she said fiercely and Jesse mumbled something about stupid British actors with stupid British accents. Beca just punched him in the arm without taking her eyes off the screen.

Another bowl of popcorn and another movie later.

"Oh god, Tom Hiddleston..." Beca moaned softly. Jesse was feeling a little put out with Beca salivating over these hot men on the screen and moaning out their names while he was there, dying to do something to her. This was not how it was supposed to be.

"Right, which other Brit actor?"

"Orlando Bloom as Legolas in LOTR. Hot. Orlando Bloom in the 3rd Pirate of Caribbean, definitely freaking hot." she replied, still staring at Tom Hiddleston. Jesse made a mental note to hide those movies.

"But Tom is playing the bad guy here. Why are you so mad about him? I thought you would go for the blonde musclehead Thor."

"It's that smile. I am a sucker for a guy with a nice smile. I'm not that into blondes."

Jesse smiled in the semi darkness. He yawned dramatically and stretched his arms out, before landing his left arm over Beca's shoulders. Beca just gave him a "Are you kidding me?" look but didn't move away. Despite Tom's obvious charms on screen, Beca was feeling a little tired and it was not long before she was resting against Jesse, grateful for the warmth. And it was not long after that, her head rested on his shoulder and she fell asleep.

Jesse's heart swelled, feeling Beca melting against him in her sleep. It just felt so right. When her breathing was even, he pulled her closer, gathered her in his arms and got off the sofa. She was momentarily roused from her sleep but he shushed her quietly. She wrapped her arms around him and burrowed her face in his neck. He went to his bedroom and gently lay her down. Beca wasn't letting go of his neck and he prised her arms gently away before tucking her in.

"Don't go..." she mumbled, her voice thick with sleep. "..ightmares..."

"Shhh.. it's OK. I'm here." Jesse sank to the floor at the side of the bed and gently stroked her face until she fell back to sleep. Oh God, he was so sorely tempted to get into that bed and snuggled against her but he knew he could not help himself. He would want to ravish her over and over again. When she was finally in deep sleep, Jesse lightly kissed her lips, said goodnight softly and went back to the living room to spend the night on the sofa.


	10. Chapter 10

Beca woke up with a start, her heart hammering. She was in a strange bed and it took her a few minutes to reorientate herself to her surroundings. OK, she's safe. She took deep breaths to calm down. There was a piano tinkling in the background and she saw movie posters galore on the walls. Right, she was in Jesse's apartment. She glanced to space at her side and saw it was not slept in. Hmm. She quietly went to the bathroom to clean up. He had left a spare toothbrush out for her with a post -it note with her name on it. Seriously, what a dork. She had to smile though. He was still so sweet.

When she went to the living room, he was at the piano, his back to her. The sun was streaming through the windows and the rays caught the side of his head, lighting up his hair. Beca just stood there for a minute, taking in the sight before her and listening to him play. He must have felt her watching because he stopped playing and turned around.

"Hey there, sleepyhead. Decided to wake up?"

"Yeah, your horrible caterwauling woke me up."

"I have to let you know this is an award winning score," he said as he continued playing. She came over and sat beside him.

"Did you sleep well?"

Beca nodded. "You didn't sleep next to me," she said matter of factly.

He gave a small smile "I finished the movie and slept on the sofa."

He segued to another song and hummed under his breath. It was beautiful rendition of Appollonia's theme from The Godfather. Beca could not keep her eyes off his strong hands caressing the keys. The song was heart-breaking in its loveliness – so much longing and love. Then he began to sing quietly :

_Speak softly , love and hold me warm against your heart  
__I feel your words, the tender trembling moments start  
__We're in a world, our very own  
__Sharing our love that only few have ever known_  


Beca could hardly breathe. This was so not fair. He was not playing fair. How could she resist such an assault to her senses? His voice, his music, his hands. It felt like he was caressing her whole body slowly.

_Wine coloured days, warmed by the sun  
__Deep velvet nights when we are one_

_Speak softly love so no one hears us but the sky  
__The vows of love we make will live until we die  
__My life is yours, it's all because  
__You came into my world with love so softly love_

He sang the last two lines with a melancholic look in his face. He didn't dare to look at Beca; it would be too much. Beca leaned forward and gently touch his shoulder and in the next moment, they both fell into each other's arms, desperately seeking each other's lips, skin, hair. Anything. Anything to slake this thirst and longing they both felt.

The fallback fell shut and the bench fell crashing backwards. He had her up against the piano and her legs automatically wrapped around his hips, her arms around his neck pulling him close, his hands tangled in her hair. He groaned when Beca broke from the kiss and started kissing his jaw, his neck, his shoulder. He claimed back her mouth, kissing fiercely into her, tasting her before trailing his lips down to her neck and nipping it.

Jesse was drunk with Beca. His hands were now underneath her shirt, restless on her waist. She was not playing fair. He could not resist this. He tried to fight this raging tide of lust that threaten to overcome him. But the feel of her, the heat of her, the scent of her. It was driving him mad. His hand brushed the underside of her bare breast and he groaned desperately into her neck, "Beca… please! Please tell me to stop."

Beca was panting heavily. She could not think.

"I can't," she whispered hoarsely. " I…I don't want you to stop."

And with that, he was overcomed.

* * *

They were both lying on their backs, staring at the ceiling, trying to regain their normal breath. They didn't even make it to the bedroom - they just sank to the floor in a frenzy of lust and consumed each other. It was not soft nor gentle. It was primal, greedy, passionate. Her nails raked his back as he drove into her mercilessly and she screamed his name. And when he felt her clenching around him, when he felt her moving wildly under him, racked with pleasure, he could not hold back. He was lost into oblivion, gasping her name over and over again.

Jesse finally turned and looked at her worriedly. "Are you OK? Did I hurt you?"

Beca smiled and stroked his cheek. "No. But you tore your tshirt." She gestured at the Star Wars tshirt she was wearing which was now in tatters.

"Yeah, it was in the way," he grinned. He got up and helped her to her feet. They were still unsteady and held hands to the bathroom to clean themselves up.

"Jesse," she said softly, tracing the lacerations on his back and arms. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's kinda sexy."

They shared a soft kiss.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"After that? I could eat a horse."

"No horse. Pancakes."

"OK, I think I should have stuff for pancakes in the cupboard."

Beca went to the kitchen and started looking for ingredients in the cupboards. Jesse found her later, looking very frustratedly at the flour in the top cupboard which was beyond her reach. He chuckled at her expression and came over.

"Not funny," she said, narrowing her eyes at him.

He just laughed and picked her round the waist from the back, kissed her shoulder and held her up so she could reach the pack of flour.

"OK, I am expecting exceptional pancakes, Beca. I seem to remember you boasting about your cooking skills."

"Don't you worry, Swanson. It will be so good you wouldn't want me to leave."

"I already don't."

* * *

Beca pushed the high stack of pancakes across the counter. He picked up the plate and made a big show of looking at the pancakes from all angles, sniffing it before sinking a fork in and ate a mouthful. He did not say anything, just chewed and ate more mouthfuls. Beca was looking at him with a smirk on her face.

He looked at Beca with a thoughtful expression, still silent.

"Are you plotting something, Swanson?"

"As the matter of fact, I am. I am plotting on how to keep you captive here forever. I could get used to this, you know. Hot morning sex and then pancakes."

"Gross."

His phone rang and when he saw who was calling, Jesse groaned. OK, he can do this. He's a big boy.

"Mom? Yeah... I meant to call, honest. It's been hectic... Yeah, that's Beca... No, Mom. Please don't get too excited.. Mom, calm down. No, we went for dinner and she went home... Mom, don't. "

Jesse rubbed his face as he listened to his mom. Beca was grinning.

"Mom, I'm not comfortable talking about this... No, she didn't stay the night."

"Hi Mrs Swanson!" Beca hollered. Jesse looked horrified and ran to the living room. "No, mom. That's not Beca. It was the TV. You are hearing things." Beca ran after Jesse and started tickling him hard. Jesse tried to bat her hands away with one hand with not much success. He then wrapped Beca securely using one arm but she was still tickling him and laughing.

"Mom, I have to go now. My pancakes are burning. No... yes, I learnt to make them. Bye mom, see you next week, love you." He tossed his phone aside and looked down at Beca, squirming at his side and laughing. He tried to look annoyed but failed miserably seeing Beca's face.

"What was that for?"

"Hee hee hee."

His phone rang again. Oh God - he thought when he saw who was calling.

"Hi Kate... yeah, I saw your message. No... what? you are not serious? Kate... " Jesse looked a little pale. He held the phone out to Beca. "Please talk to her. She said she will kick me in the balls the next time she sees me if she doesn't get to talk to you."

Beca took the phone.

"Hey Kate... yeah, it's me. How have you been?... yeah... hey, Jesse told me you send me Christmas cards every year. I am so sorry, babe... I move around so much." Jesse looked at Beca talking to his sister, like no time had passed and his heart just sang.

Beca looked up at him. "I don't know yet, Kate... yeah...I know. I try not to... Oh, I am not sure I can make that." Her expression softened. "Yeah, me too... I'll text you my number, OK? We'll have a long chat. Do you want to talk to Jesse? No? OK, bye."

She handed the phone over to Jesse and then got up and walked to the bedroom, her posture a little stiff and guarded. Jesse cursed inwardly. He knew that look. That was the walls going up. His lunatic family just drove her away. When he found her in the bedroom, she was getting dressed in her clothes.

"Becs?"

"I should go."

"No, don't. Please."

He came over and hugged her tightly. "Just stay a while longer. Please."

"I don't want to hurt you, Jesse. Or your family."

"Don't think about that. We are nowhere near there. Let's just have this, OK?" And he rained kisses all over her face, hair, neck, anywhere he could reach.

She melted against him, her resolve broken. He gently pushed her onto the bed and they lie in the warm bed, kissing softly for the longest time. Beca just shut down all her dark thoughts. She felt warm and safe here in his arms. When the kisses got more heated, he undressed her gently and kissed her body slowly. This time it was slow, gentle, intense. He took his time re-discovering her, tracing lines of pleasure all over her. She surrendered herself totally, beyond care now, except for the feeling of his hands, his lip, his hard body against her. And when he was finally thrusting into her, he held her close, looking deep into her eyes. When she came, her tears fell at the intensity of it all. And when they were done, they seek each other arms and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**A/N :** _Hello all, if you are interested, the song is Appollonia's love theme from The Godfather. It also goes with the name "Speak Softly love." I saw a piano rendition on Youtube by Robin Spielberg of the theme and it was beautiful. Something I could imagine Jesse playing for Beca. In The Godfather, Appollonia was Michael Corleone's thunderbolt love. _

_Passerby - if you are reading this, I've answered your question in the reviews._

_Also a shout out to Aneira : Thank you so much for all your reviews._

_For JessicaYip, Bellabear and Gossipsweetlips, a big big thank you. I hope you will like this chapter. I think it was time Jesse got some. _


	11. Chapter 11

**M, where are you?**

Beca stared at the text and rubbed her eyes – it came at least an hour ago when she was blissfully asleep in Jesse's arms. It was hard to extricate herself from Jesse's sleeping body. She had woke up to his gentle breathing, opened her eyes and found herself resting against the crook of his neck, his arms around her. His chest was bare which was terribly distracting. When she moved, his arms tightened automatically around her even in slumber and drew her near. She would have very gladly gone back to the warmth and fall asleep but she had things to do.

Beca padded out to the living room, switched on the TV so that the noise will muffle her conversation and quickly dialled Luke's number.

"Jesus, Becs, where are you?"

"I'm with Jesse."

"What? Since yesterday?"

"Yes."

There was a short silence. She could almost hear Luke smiling gleefully.

"You had sex, didn't you?"

"Shuddup!" she rubbed her temples. She could hear Luke calling "Hey Sam, come here! Beca had sex last night." "What?! Let me talk to her." A quick scuffle and Sam was now talking to her.

"Girl, you holding things from me? How was it? Did he make you come?"

"Sam! That's an overshare."

"Yeah, whatever. I can't wait to see you next. Don't spare me the details."

Luke took over the phone. "Hee hee.. Beca had se-ex."

"What are you? 14?" Luke was still chuckling down the line. "Grow up, will you? "

Luke chuckled a little longer, before finally clearing his throat, "OK, Becs, don't disappear like that please. Things are heating up a little now. Apparently GALEOS had wind that we are sniffing around Petrov so we need to keep it cool for the moment."

"OK. How did we found that out?"

"Oracle gave us the tip."

"What? We are buying intel from them now? Fuck, that's our job!"

"Yes, the Controller not too pleased about that. We are supposed to be one step ahead from Oracle but at least their intel is matching ours, which is good. Now I need you to go to ground for a week or so. Sam and I are going back to base. There are shedloads of stuff to do there."

"OK, do you want me to come in?"

"Hey, why don't you stay a week with loverboy? Finish that so-called music making session. heh heh heh."

"No, I'll do something else. That step is too big."

"Whatever. Just take the down time, OK? I want you fresh and ready when you are back. We have to finish this."

"OK."

"Love you, Becs. Be nasty."

"Just put down the phone."

She could still hear him laughing when she ended the call. Beca tapped her phone thoughtfully against her chin as she considered her options. Her stuff were still back at the hotel and oh god, her laptop was in Jesse's office. Shit! She forgot about that. Luke would kill her, if he knew.

"Beca?" She whirled around and a few moments later, Jesse appeared at the doorway. He looked tousled and sleep addled, rubbing the back of his hand across his eyes. She went over and hugged him round the waist. He automatically put his arms around her.

"I thought you left," he murmured against her hair, hugging her tight.

"Well, it seems I can't quite go," she said lightly. "My laptop is in your office. I think you are getting to be quite good at this holding me captive thing."

"Yeah.. there is a method to my madness."

She ran her lips across his bare chest, nipped gently at his skin and ran her nails gently across his toned stomach. Jesse hissed. "Beca, I'm not an energetic 18 year old I used to be anymore. Please have mercy on me."

"Get dressed. I need my laptop and food."

"OK. I need a shower. Heeeyyy, do you want to shower with me?"

It turned out he was still quite an energetic 28 year old.

* * *

Charlotte's eyebrows nearly shot up to her hairline when Jesse and Beca walked into the office. They were holding hands? And smiling to each other? And whispering? And oblivious to everything else? Hmmm... interesting.

"Afternoon, Charlotte," Jesse said merrily. Charlotte just looked pointedly at the clock. Beca was trying hard not to laugh. She just grinned at Charlotte and walked quickly to the office to get her precious laptop.

"So..." Jesse started awkwardly. Charlotte waited. "Please don't tell my mom."

"Is there anything to tell?"

Jesse glanced at Beca in his office. She already had her headphones on and working on her laptop. "I don't know, " he said wistfully. "I wish there is. I do want to."

Charlotte saw the yearning look in his face. "Don't worry about your mom."

Jesse grinned, gave her a big hug and joined Beca in the office.

Charlotte went back to her desk and picked up the held call. "Martha, you still there? Yeah.. they are here...(she laughed)... of course that boy will lie to you... if he didn't, you'll be doing table placements already."

She glanced at the office. The door was slightly ajar and she could see Jesse smiling down at Beca like she was the sun, moon and stars combined. They were just so oblivious.

"Now listen here, Martha. Leave that boy alone... I don't care what you say... You get too excited and need to calm down. ... Look, he's happy. And yes, looks like he had sex. More than once, by the looks of it... Now just back off and leave him alone."

She listened to her best friend squawking again. "Now Martha, if you don't leave him alone, you'll know what I'll do... oh yes, I will...I so will... I'll tell him what you did at band camp... Don't think I won't do it. He'll be scarred for life. Now promise me... Promise me!... Martha, you are such hard work!"

She ended the call and then walk to the office door and gently shut it close.

* * *

"So...I didn't ask how long you are in New York for," Jesse said. He was stirring his hot bowl of noodles and looked over at Beca.

"Do you need any more time for the track?" she asked in between slurps of the hot soup.

"Well, you know.. the creative process takes time," he said with a slow smile.

She squinted at him before shaking her head slowly. Then she seemed to make up her mind. "My gig's been cancelled. I have another week."

Jesse nearly shot up in his seat. Play it cool, man. Play it cool.

"Oh, that's nice."

"Yeah. I thought maybe I should sign up for some meditation retreat. Just be away from the world. No phones, no emails. Oh I don't know. Either that or there's this pole dancing residential course which looks interesting. I have to buy a bikini for that though."

Beca pole dancing in a bikini? Jesse nearly choked on the hot soup. Jesse gave quick look at her and found she was trying to keep herself from laughing. This girl will be the death of him. Ah heck, he can't be cool with her. She already knew he was a dork.

"You can spend the week with me, you know."

"Are you sure that is a good idea?"

"What's not to like? You don't have to pay for a hotel. I get pancakes in the morning and lots of... you know."

"You are a pervert."

"Only with you."

"Are you sure you can keep up? You are no longer the 18 year old, like you said."

"I think I redeem myself quite well today, judging by your reaction, Miss Mitchell."

"Yeah, I faked that. Do you want me to do a Harry meet Sally here?"

Jesse did a double take. "There it is again. I knew it. You are into movies, aren't you?"

"What? No, dude."

"That must have been the 3rd or 4th movie reference you made. And all that salivating during Star Trek and Thor."

"I like hot men. Hot men with British accents."

Jesse looked a little crestfallen at that remark.

"I'm partial to hot men with nice smiles too." And there was that smile, thought Beca.

Jesse was holding her left hand now, tracing the lines of her fingers and the tattoo on her inner wrist, his smile soft. He then brought her hand to his lips and began to run his lips, the tip of his tongue along each finger, sharply nipping each digit with his white, even teeth, all the while staring at her, not breaking eye contact. Her lips parted and she took a sharp breath; each nip felt like a tug through her core. Her eyes clouded for a minute and he smiled.

"Yeah, you weren't faking it," he said smugly. "So.. you'll stay?"

"One condition."

"What?"

"If, and it's a big IF... we watch any movies, I get to choose. None of your lame-o rom coms."

Jesse just looked at her sparkling eyes, her wide smile. Yeah, like he could refuse. She could ask for the earth and he'll get it.

"DONE!"

* * *

**A/N** :_ Thanks everyone for the reviews. You guys spur me on. To guest SK, thank you for your generous comment. You humbled me. and Curlingiron, welcome to the party :) Shoutout to RDprice29; thank you. I hope you like this chapter. I've updated bits of Chap 10 - there's some bits which I didn't quite like. Hope you guys approve_.


	12. Chapter 12

Jesse was a little bit nervous. When Beca refused to let him help her packed her bags at her hotel, he raced home and went in a tidy-up frenzy. He even changed the bedsheets and plumped the pillows. Now he was restlessly tidying up all his sheet music (why are there so many?). The door bell rang and there she was, with her bags, ready to spend the next seven days with him. Seven whole days. He can't quite believe it.

"Thanks for having me," she said softly. "You don't have to."

"Umm.. just make yourself at home," he said as he helped her carry her bags. "Oh my god! What is in this bag? It weighs a tonne!"

"Nothing. Just my lacy panties and bras," she said naughtily . "You are supposed to drag it by the wheels, silly." Jesse dragged the case across, trying hard not to think of Beca in lacy panties and barely there bras. Beca stifled her smile – of course she didn't say that particular bag contained all her firearms and enough hardware to blow up a small building. Just her normal standard travel issue.

"All your bags are in the room. You are welcomed to the bed. I've changed the sheets. I'll just kip on the couch," he said in quick succession, still nervous. Damn, why was he so nervous? It was not like he'd never live with a woman before or never had some women stay over. But then, they were not Beca.

"OK..." Beca said slowly. Why is Jesse acting all weird? She stared at the movie playing on the TV. "Hey, the agreement is I choose the movie and no rom coms. And you are watching 'While you were sleeping?'"

"Aha! but your stay has not officially start yet. So I still get to choose what I want ," Jesse said sneakily. He walked over to the couch, sat down and pat the space beside him. "Come on, it's a good movie." Beca reluctantly sat down. She lasted 15 minutes of Sandra Bullock before she gave up. "Whatever, dude, I am going to bed."

Jesse sat stock still. He was somehow hoping Beca will watch the movie with him and fell asleep against him like last time. At least it will give him a reason to carry her off to bed and snuggled down to sleep next to her. Damn, he should have let her choose a film. Now he was just unsure what to do. He can't just assume Beca would want him to be in bed with her. It was different when they were making out or anything like that. It seemed reasonable to end up sleeping together. But to go to bed together at the end of day like this? It was almost like they were a couple.

He strained his ear and could make out the noise of her brushing her teeth and using the bathroom and a little later, a creak of the bed. Well, it's you and me, couch – he thought as he slid down to get comfortable. He was about to doze off half an hour later when he heard Beca moving down the hallway. He shot up and there was Beca at the doorway, looking sexily sleepy in a short cotton nightie. "Jesse.." she said, "Aren't you coming to bed?"

She didn't need to ask twice.

* * *

So it was Day 1 or the day that Jesse was nearly killed.

It was his fault really. He shouldn't have tried to wake Beca up so early. "Becs, wake up." He tried everything. Shaking her, tickling her, kissing her. "HRmpgghftt.." was her only reply before burrowing deeper into the pillow.

"Come on, Becs. I got the whole day planned."

Beca weakly tried to flip the bird to him but decided she couldn't be bothered and burrowed even deeper into the bed.

"Becaaaaaaa…wake up." He tried to strip the duvet away but Beca's grip was too strong. When he tried to shake her again, she sneakily put her arms around him and kissed his neck. "Come back to bed, " she whispered throatily.

"Oh no, I am not falling for that," he prised her arms away. "Beca, wake up."

"You are fully dressed?" she said, when she ran her hands down his body. She sat up. "Urghhh..What time is it? "

"7.30."

"What the fuck? Why are you waking me up at the crack of dawn?"

"Come on, Becs... I've got plans"

"They'd better be good."

"Will you wake up?"

She was still for a minute. "I got morning breath but I want a kiss first."

"OK".

The kiss got intense rather quickly and Jesse tried pulling out of the kiss. Beca suddenly pushed him over to his back, lips still locked to his. She released his lips, straddled him and in one quick movement, whipped off the little cotton nightie she was wearing.

Jesse's jaw dropped at the sight. Here was Beca in her glory, looking like an alabaster goddess with her dark tousled hair, half naked on top of him. The image burned itself into his mind. She leant forward, eyes hooded, her bare breasts enticingly close to his face, his lips.

"Now, what is this fantastic plan you had?"

He shut his eyes so he could concentrate but it was no good.

"Um… I thought breakfast… then the zoo.. penguins maybe… picnic lunch?.." and while he was trying his hardest to form a coherent sentence, he could feel Beca's hand pushing up his tshirt . With an imperative "Off!" which he could only comply to, the shirt just fell on the wayside.

He felt Beca moving down his body slowly, her lips and breasts grazing his bare chest, casting lines of fire wherever they touched. His belt went unbuckled and his jeans unzipped. And when he finally felt her soft hands and her lips on him, he knew he was so dead.

There was no chance for any thought. Any thought at all flew out of the window at the exquisite feel of her owning him so fully like this. She was riding him, her hands flat on his chest, his hands anchored on her hips and he could only think of the excruciating pleasure that was radiating to his extremities.

"So, what was the plan again?" she said in an even voice.

Jesse could not form a coherent word. Just moans and noises he never knew he could make. She abruptly slowed down. He yelped in frustration, his hands scrambling around, his hips bucking trying to catch back the rhythm. It was pure torture.

"Something about penguins?" she said.

Jesse could not say another word. He just very badly want Beca to move. Very very badly.

"No, none. No plans. Please, Beca." He finally pleaded.

"OK." She said quickening her pace. He gasped, arching into her. "And Jesse…." she whispered down to him, stopping again, mercilessly teasing him. "Next time, don't wake me up before ten."

And she rode him hard and fast, just the way he liked it, until he was screaming her name and tipped over to his oblivion, shuddering violently underneath her. When he was finally still, she just got off, rolled over and promptly fell asleep. He didn't dare to wake her up until twelve.

* * *

Beca took her eyes off her laptop and looked across to Jesse. He was sitting on the sofa, unusually quiet, flipping through the channels on the TV. He had a shell-shocked yet contented look about him - like he was under some sort of confused sex fog. A small smile. Eyes hooded. A little listless. None of that puppy-like bounciness that usually accompanied him. Oh dear God, she had truly rodgered him senseless.

She glanced at the picnic basket on the dining table and felt a teeny tiny bit guilty. He had obviously made all these lovely plans that involved both of them spending time together without having sex and she had just ruined it. Maybe it would not be so bad to go to zoo or see penguins. She quickly opened a browser and checked something out. She found what she was looking for and then shut down her laptop.

A quick shower and a change of clothes, she came back to the living room and walked over to the sofa.

"Jesse?"

"Hmm?"

"Let's go out."

Jesse took his eyes off the TV and focussed on Beca. The sight made him sat up. She was in a pretty yellow flowery cotton dress, very un-Beca like, her hair tied up in a french braid. What was happening?

"You want to go out?"

"Yes please. Come on and get dressed. I won't distract you, I promise."

"OK."

She didn't tell him where she wanted to go. He just tagged along, happy to be holding her hand. She could have brought him to go to the mosh pit of a death metal concert and he would still follow. She surreptitiously checked she got the right location when they get off the subway at Lexington Avenue.

"What are we doing?" Jesse asked.

"Nothing. I just fancied a walk."

They walked and Jesse spotted it. "Hey, did you know they used this grate for that Marilyn Monroe scene? The one her skirt flew up?" Jesse said excitedly.

"I don't know, dude. I'm not into movies."

"Aww Becs! That one she was in a white dress in The Seven Year Itch. She stood over this grate and her skirt flew up. Hey, can you do it in your dress?"

"Dude, no!"

She just listened fondly when Jesse told her the director could not use the footage they filmed on this site because there were too many catcalls and whistles from onlookers. They had to re-film the scene in the studio. They walked on with Jesse excitedly telling her more movie trivia. By the time they reached 5th Avenue, she did not have to check on her phone that they were on the right track. He just pointed out random locations out to her and spouted an endless stream of movie references. If she was not so in love with him, she would have punch him out cold.

Of course, he pointed out Tiffany's for _Breakfast at Tiffany'_s and the Plaza Hotel and they ended up in FAO Schwarz, where he wanted Beca to see the staff dancing on the huge piano like Tom Hanks in the movie _Big_. Honestly, he was like a child. He almost bought her a giant teddy bear, he was that happy, until Beca threatened to abandon both teddy bear and him right there and then, if he did so. He looked a little crestfallen not being able to get her anything.

They stopped for a drink before jumping onto the subway. When he saw which stop they were hopping off, he turned to Beca, an incredulous look on his face, "We are going to Brooklyn Bridge Park?"

"Yep. Pier 1."

"You know what's happening tonight?"

"Oh I don't know... I think they have something or other tonight. Outdoor film screening? Rocky, was it?"

Jesse just picked her up in a big hug and twirled her around. He literally carried her like that before she cried out, "Dude, let me down! I'm only here for the DJ at 6."

She rolled her eyes when he changed his mind for the umpteenth time on where they should sit for the optimal view of the screen and the sweet spot for the sound. While he scampered off to get some food, she laid out the mat she had in her bag and took out the small bag of popcorn, juice pouches and a discreet bottle of wine.

With his favourite movie on screen, in that perfect summer night, twinkling lights of Manhattan on the background and Beca sitting with her back to his chest, Jesse never felt happier. He wrapped his arms around her, feeling her softness and warmth and she rubbed his bare forearms slowly.

He thought about his over-ornate plans for the day that didn't quite worked out and how much he preferred the way the day turned out to be. He sort of cottoned on that she had a walking tour on movie locations on her phone as they made their way to 5th Avenue and he felt really touched. Maybe that was how it should be with Beca. Don't overplan it and let it go with flow - it will always turned out perfect. She always had a way of making it so.

She turned to look at him and he kissed her. "Dude, what are you thinking?"

"Nothing." he said. Just how much I love you - he added silently - and he buried his face in her hair.

* * *

**A/N** : _They really had a Rocky outdoor screening at Brooklyn Bridge Park, NY this summer. Thank you for all your follows! I got 6 more days of Jesse and Beca to fill. I try not to make it too smutty. I have a few ideas to move the plot along but any suggestions welcomed! _


	13. Chapter 13

**_Day 2 : When things got a little complicated_**

Beca stretched her arms out sleepily in bed. Earlier, Jesse had kissed her goodbye, saying he had to go to work. She smiled at the memory of last night. It had been a magical day out. Her plan worked well - the tour topped with that outdoor movie screening of Rocky was perfect and when they came home, well…. Jesse had been very attentive.

Her bliss was short-lived. Her phone rang and she answered, sleepily "He..eyyy Luke.

"Becs, is that you?"

"Mmmmm…"

"Oh my god! Are you still at it? How many days has it been? You are shagging him senseless."

"Jealous?"

Luke laughed down the line.

"Listen, Becs, I hate doing this to you. I need you to do something quick and dirty."

Beca sat up. "What is it?"

"We got word of a leak. Someone is selling agents' names to GALEOS. The handover is tonight."

"You need me to intercept the parcel?"

"Yes." Luke made a frustrated sound. "I hate sending you in cold like this but you are the nearest agent I could trust. Agent Barker will be your back-up."

"OK, send me the details. Tell me what I am looking for. How did we got word?"

"Oracle."

"What? Again? They are all over the place now."

"Whoever is running their intel is doing a banging job. It's in their interest this one. Their names are on the list as well."

"Fine. Whatever. Good thing Jesse's out today. I can get my kit out."

"OK. Call me when you are done."

"OK."

"I miss you, Becs."

"Me too."

"Once you get Jesse out of your system, come home quick."

Beca stopped short. "Excuse me? What did you just say?"

There was a short silence. "OK, I think I just said the wrong thing."

"You think I just need to shag Jesse out of my system? Is that it?"

"Isn't it? How far are you going to take it, Becs?"

Beca fell silent.

"Look, I said the wrong thing. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to mess you up before a job."

"I'm fine, Luke. Just send me the stuff."

She cut the call and took her kit bag out. It calmed her down checking and prepping her kit. Fucking Luke messing with her head. What did he know about how she felt for Jesse? He was not a one-night stand. It was definitely more than that. She loved him and she can't be without him. It was that simple. Her gun clattered down when it hit her and Beca sank down to ground. Oh fuck.

* * *

Jesse can't quite keep his mind on the meeting. His mind keep flying away to Beca, not fifteen minutes walk away from his office. Beca in that yellow dress. Beca leaning against him as they watched Rocky. Beca smiling down at him when he had her up against the wall in the hallway. Beca sighing his name and warm in bed. He can't do anything.

"Bumper, I'm sorry. I can't do this now."

"What's wrong with you? You've been off these couple of weeks."

Jesse just shook his head and sent a text to Beca. **Do you want to meet for lunch?**

**OK. I have to run some errands afterwards.**

**OK.**

**Not sure what time I'm back. Can I have the spare keys?**

He text back and forth a couple of minutes more, smiling softly.

"Who is that?"

"None of your business." He pocketed his phone. "I'm off to lunch. We'll talk afterwards."

* * *

Jesse was waiting impatiently for Beca. It was only a few hours apart and he already missed her. God knows what it would be like when she had to leave in a few days. He didn't want to think about it. No, definitely not.

"Hi, did you order for me?"

Jesse looked up and smiled. In this heat, she was in shorts and a tight tshirt, looking very yummy indeed.

"Yeah, I did. Are you going to be back late?"

"I'll hurry home," she said with a smile. She slid into the booth and sat next to him. Their food arrived and they ate slowly, holding hands and talking quietly, eyes only for each other.

"Well, well. Fancy meeting you both here."

Jesse nearly cursed out loud. Bumper.

"Mind if I join you?" Without waiting for a reply, he sat opposite them. Bumper still looked the same - same annoying expression on the face, same arrogance. Same. Just the same. There was no changing Bumper.

"Hello Beca. So you are the hottie Jesse's been hiding all this while?"

"Hey Bumper. How have you been? How's the music business?"

"Oh, she goes for the jugular. Nice. That thing is old hat. I got other stuff going on now."

"Aww..you got a new hobby. Very good, Bumper."

"So are you still messing around with my boy here? It was not very nice what you did the last time."

"Bumper.." Jesse spoke in a hard voice. Beca just squeezed his hand to calm him down.

"It's none of your business what I do, Bump," Beca tossed her hair and smiled a dangerous smile.

"So how is Luke?"

"Luke's fine."

"Mmm. You are looking good, Beca. I always like you, you know. You are different from the other Bellas."

"Thanks, Bumper. I am sure I will lie in bed all hot thinking of you liking me. But then, I am too busy making out with Jesse."

She turned to Jesse. "Honey, I have to go now. See you later tonight." She pulled Jesse closer and gave him a kiss so hot and blistering that Bumper had to look away. She slid out of the booth, put her backpack on and smiled her goodbye. Bumper could not keep his eyes from her swinging hips as she walked away.

"I don't know how you do it, man. I wouldn't mind tapping that." He tore his eyes off Beca's back and faced Jesse.

Jesse's face was like stone and when he spoke, it was like ice. "Don't ever speak or look at her that way again."

For once in his life, Bumper was at a loss for words.

* * *

"Agent Barker, are you OK?"

"Yes, just a flesh wound."

Beca reload her gun, ran her eyes quickly over Agent Barker's wound and the unconscious traitor between them. She really hate quick and dirty jobs like this. None of the usual finesse she liked. They had staked out the route and ambushed them enroute before the handover.

"Stay here. Call Agent Sanderson and say we've got the parcel. Tell him to call the police now. I'm going to finish this." The other agent nodded, already dialling and Beca ran off with light feet.

She turned the corner cautiously. There were four henchmen and they took two down in the crossfire, which hurt Agent Barker. Beca could feel her leg throbbing from the graze and the hit she got earlier. What a day to be wearing shorts. Served her right trying to impress Jesse.

A shot ping just inches from the head and she ducked down quickly. Shit! Focus, Beca! She took a deep breath and released it slowly. Her eyes had adjusted to darkness. She quickly fired a shot off to the side and was answered by a barrage of bullets. It told her what she needed to know.

She eased herself slowly round and saw her targets. She smiled coldly. It was like shooting fish in a barrel.

* * *

"Jesse, what the hell is bothering you?"

"You are. You are just bothering me right now, Bumper."

"Look, if it's about Beca, I'm sorry. I was just testing her."

"What the fuck, Bumper? Why do you need to do that?"

"You, my friend, always have a blind spot for Beca. I'm trying to protect you. Does Benji know?"

"No."

"And what would Benji say?"

Jesse knew what Benji would say. True, Benji liked Beca very much back in college but Benji was there when they broke up and he picked up the pieces that was Jesse. He never said a bad word about Beca then and probably wouldn't now but he would have ask him to be careful. Jesse rubbed his face in frustration.

"So is she done with Luke?"

"What?"

"I told you the other time when you asked me about Luke. Did you forget?"

Jesse can't quite remember. He did remember talking to Beca in the cafe about Luke and Beca was giving her Beca non-answers. Any thoughts of Luke fell on the wayside with all that had been happening between them.

"He manages her music career, you know and they have been together five years. I've seen them a few times on the circuit and man, there's something there."

"Quit fucking with my head, man."

Jesse sat down heavily. Bumper looked at Jesse's stony expression, his eyes shrewd.

"Tell me you have not fallen for her, Jesse. You are such an idiot. Tell me that you are making her fall in love in you so you could break up with her."

"Yeah, that's it."

Bumper clapped his hand on Jesse's shoulder, "You are a dark horse. I know you have it in you."

Jesse's face was like a mask.

* * *

"What? You want me to destroy this?" Beca said to Luke on the telephone. She was holding the disc in her hand.

"Yes. We can't afford for it to fall in the wrong hands, Beca."

"Aren't we going to take a teeny peek? If Oracle's agents are in here..."

"Professional courtesy, Becs."

"Yeah right. If they have this info, they will sell it to the highest bidder."

"OK, bring it in then. Just guard it well."

"I have to clean up before Jesse gets back."

"OK."

"I thought about what you said earlier."

"What about it?"

"I can't be without him."

There was silence. Luke sighed, "Beca, you are a fool."

"I know."

She hung up the phone.

* * *

Jesse let himself in. The apartment was in semi-darkness.

"Becs?" he went to the hallway leading to their bedroom and the bathroom door opened. Beca came out with just a towel, vigorously drying her hair just after a shower.

"Hey, you are back," she said with a wide smile.

Seeing her in the hallway, Jesse felt a surge of hotness welling up within him. Images of Bumper looking at Beca, of Luke and his hands all over her. Of all other faceless, nameless men who might have or would have look or touch her. Jealousy just ripped through him. He felt insanely possessive. He did not want any other men to see her like this. Pink and wet from a shower. Not ever. Only him.

He came over and pulled her close to him, kissing her hungrily and easily lifted her up.

"Jesse..."

"Shhh, not a word."

It was hard and fast. Beca didn't even have time to catch her breath. She was powerless against his urgent desire, gasping at how hungry he was. He didn't even shed his clothes. He just wanted to possess her and it was incredibly hot. His hands and lips were everywhere, like he could not hold enough of her. He only hesitated for a while before entering her and she pulled him in, impatient to feel him. The waves came hard and strong and she gasped and writhed wildly under him. He clamped his mouth on her shoulder to stifle this animal wail that was coming with his climax and she held him tight as his body lost all control and convulsed against her.

They lay clutched in each other's arms, breathing heavily yet feeling whole. They would feel broken if they release each other too soon. When they got their breath back, when it did not feel like death to break apart, they finally release each other, feeling the emptiness as they did so.

"Wow, what was that for?" Beca said.

Jesse knew what it was for but he just simply said "I just wanted you."

* * *

A/N: I can't do another day of fluff so some angst instead here, folks, and something spy-ish for Bellabear. I don't think this is my best chapter. It's quick and dirty, I'm afraid but I hope you spot the fact that Beca can't be without Jesse. :) Bumper is really hard to write for.


	14. Chapter 14

"Becs, are you awake? It's after ten. " called Jesse from the hallway. Beca's face crinkled in amusement – she was half asleep when he kissed her goodbye a few hours ago and now he was here?

"What are you doing here? I thought you are at work."

"Am I safe to approach?"

Beca laughed and he immediately dive into the bed and into her arms.

"Why aren't you at work?"

"Mmmphtt.." was all he said, nuzzling his face into her neck.

"Charlotte is going to kill you. Get off and go to work."

"Aww.. Becs. I told Charlotte I'm working from home. You know, just in case you burn down the apartment or need rescuing from spiders. That sort of thing."

"Eh. The last time we both saw a spider, I was sure you screamed the loudest."

"That was then, Beca…" Jesse said. "I am more manly now."

"Yeah, sure..."

They both chuckled, just happy to be here with each other.

"I'm glad we met again, Becs," His eyes were soft when he looked at her. " I have not been this happy for a very long time."

Beca's heart skipped a beat. She didn't say anything; just squeezed him tight.

"So…," he started. "Do you fancy spending a few days in the Hamptons?"

Beca raised an eyebrow.

"I got a place there. We can go to the beach, build sandcastles, have a clambake."

"What's the catch?"

"Umm… you are out of the loop. Maybe that's why you wouldn't know. But they are having a Trebles mini re-union of sorts. Strictly low key."

"Okaay.."

"Sometimes, the Bellas turn up.. Stacie or Chloe might come."

Beca gave a huge sigh. This is big – she thought. She was not sure it was a good idea. She just want to stay in this Jesse-Beca bubble if she could but that was not realistic. She did not really keep in touch with the old crowd except for an odd email or other. She thought it would be easier for them to have Jesse and for her to bow out.

Jesse heard the sigh and saw the shadow crossing her face. "If you don't want to, we don't have to. We can just hole up at my place."

"Alright," she finally said. "How are we getting up there?"

"We can drive."

"What? Hire a car?"

"I've got a car."

"Are you sure it's going to get us there? I remember your old rust bucket."

"Hey, don't diss Old Betsy. I loved that car."

"So you want to leave soon?"

"Mmmm.. not that soon," Jesse said as he nuzzled her neck one more time.

* * *

"What? That is your car?"

When Jesse nodded, Beca let out a very un-Beca squeal and ran over to gorgeous silver Aston Martin V8 convertible. Jesse could not help but grin at Beca's uncharacteristic excitement. She was actually purring over the car now, running her hands over the lines and what was she doing? Was she actually murmuring sweet nothings to his car?

"You are a beast, yes you are... a magnificent beast. What a bad boy you are," she was murmuring to herself.

"Hey, it's a she! No way am I having a man car."

"Oh no, it's a he. Definitely a he," Beca said, her face starstrucked. "Don't listen to that horrid man. You are a lovely boy, yes you are."

"Becs, are you done dry-humping the car? Can we go now?"

Beca turned to Jesse, her eyes dancing. "Can I drive him, please?"

"What? No! I've seen how you drive."

She gave the most adorable pout and came round to Jesse, putting her arms round his waist. "Jesse, pleeeassseeee... He wants me to drive him. Can't you hear it?" She spoke in tinny voice "Drive me, Beca, drive me. Put your hands on my steering wheel. Put your hands on my gear stick. Drive me, Beca."

Jesse just laughed and shook his head. "I love you, babe, but you are not driving my car."

Time froze. Afterwards, they both remembered every excruciating detail. Jesse remembered the way she looked up at him, her arms around his waist, her eyes enormous, her lips parted. Beca remembered the sound of his laugh, his smile, his soft dark eyes. She blinked.

"I love you too," she said so very softly but it sounded like thunder clapping and the waves crashing to Jesse's ears.

It was not until later that they were ready to go.

* * *

"Oh my God, he is beautiful," Beca mumbled, leaning back into the seat and luxuriating in the feel of the leather under her.

"I wish you are that complimentary about me," Jesse complained as he started the ignition and revved the car. The engine purred.

"Yeah, that's right baby. Mama's in love," Beca said.

Jesse just looked at her and shook his head. "I never peg you as a car lover, Becs."

"Just listen to the sound of him. Of course, I am in love. That's how you got me."

Jesse just grinned. The car was worth every cent if it made Beca all soft and gooey like this. The drive was rather uneventful. Beca was dying to drive the car, though.

"When are you letting me drive?" she pouted.

"OK, OK. If you manage to persuade me to pullover, I let you drive."

"Really? It's like a challenge?"

"Yes. And pee stops are not valid. Nor trying to fake a heart attack or being sick. None of that."

Jesse grinned seeing Beca's expression. She harrumphed loudly and settled into her seat, her face a little annoyed. The car was lovely though - gorgeous lines, handled like a dream and that sound that engine made. Beca loved cars like this. She had a mission once, working undercover as an illegal street racer and it was one of her favourite jobs. Jesse accelerated the car smoothly and she thought she could die just feeling the raw power.

"Yeah, baby, just like that... mmmm," she whispered. Jesse glanced over. Beca was stretched out in the passenger seat, eyes half closed, one hand caressing the arm rest while her other hand rubbing her neck. Jesse tore his eyes off Beca and kept his eyes on the road.

"Jesse, can you rev that engine a little?... Oh.. yes, just like that. That's good." She sighed.

"Mmmm.. he is magnificient. All that power is making me hot," she murmured audibly. Jesse couldn't help but glanced over again and now Beca was running her hands over her breasts and then down her body.

"Keep your eyes on the road, Swanson," she said, eyes still half closed.

Jesse revved the engine again but just because he wanted to hear Beca moan a little.

"Have you ever make out in a car before?" Beca said, huskily.

"Car sex is always awkward," he replied, swallowing hard. His throat was dry for some reason.

"That's because you are not doing it right," Beca sighed and arched her body. "Want me to show you?"

Jesse stopped at the next secluded spot he could find. Beca kicked off her shoes, straddled him in his seat and showed him how hot making out in a car could be. She didn't finish it though. When his head was clouded over with pleasure and he could not think of anything else, Beca pulled back and whispered, "Let's finish it back at your place. Now I believe it's my turn to drive?"

* * *

Jesse's knuckles were white, holding on to his seat. Beca was squealing with delight, deftly handling the car. It alternately growled and purred under her skilfull driving as she pushed the machine. With the wind whipping her hair back and the growl of the engine under her hands, Jesse thought she looked amazing. When they reached his place, she banked hard and the car swerved and fell neatly into the parking space. Jesse's jaw just dropped.

"Where did you learn to drive like that?"

"Oh, it's nothing," she said. She killed the engine and patted the car fondly. "Awww... he's a good boy."

Jesse just shook his head in amazement.

* * *

"I hope it's OK," Jesse said. "It's not much."

Beca stepped in and looked around. Not much? Seriously? The place was amazing. Comfy furniture, fireplace, tastefully furnished. Badass TV and sound system. Racks of DVDs yet again. It was like walking to a movie star's crib. She turned to Jesse who was standing at the doorway and looked at him, appraisingly.

"Alright, Swanson. You'd better come clean now. Are you peddling drugs?"

"What? No."

"Apartment in manhattan, house in the Hamptons with a private beach, a seriously sexy fucking car. You must be pushing drugs."

"Hey, I make a good living, OK? I'm good at what I do."

"Are you trying to impress me here?"

Jesse grinned. "No. Well... maybe a little."

She came over. "So... are you going to give me a tour or are we going to finish what we started?"

"Tour first," Jesse said. "Let me show you the bedroom."

* * *

They spent the rest of the day, just lounging around and when they were hungry, they ventured out looking for food. Jesse brought her to his favourite restaurant and after a meal, they went down to the beach, just walking hand in hand with the waves lapping at their bare feet. It was idyllic.

On their way back, Jesse had popped into the grocery store to get some supplies and Beca was waiting outside. It was a little later and getting dark. She was off her guard after having such a lovely time with Jesse the whole day.

"Miss, do you have a light?"

Beca snapped into focus. The voice had an almost undetectable foreign lilt to it. Her training took over and her body was loose, ready for anything. She scanned the stranger. Big, heavyset, hat drawn down to cover part of the face, one hand did hold a cigarette but the other was disturbingly hidden by the side. He was a few paces away from her.

"No, sorry. I don't smoke," she said slowly, taking the time to scan the area quickly for any accomplice. Her hand gripped the car keys carefully. That was the only weapon she had.

The man took one step towards her.

"Hey, can I help you?" Jesse was there, holding a bag of groceries against his chest. The man's attention was diverted and suddenly, he lunged towards Jesse with a knife in his hand. It was too late for Beca to stop the arc of the arm. "Knife!" she shouted before leaping and scratching car key deep across the assailant's eye. He sputtered and tripped and the knife thankfully plunged into the grocery bag, missing Jesse by inches. Jesse stepped back pushing the bag away and the assailant fell forward carried by his own momentum, hitting his head hard. The knife clattered to one side and Jesse kicked it away.

A bystander who saw what happened screamed and before long, a few people came to help. A burly man held the assailant down while another rang the police. Jesse came over and hugged Beca. "Are you OK?" Beca was for a minute until she saw the tattoo behind of the assailant's ear. It was small and could be missed unless you know what it was. A tiny shark. GALEOS. She began shaking. That night her nightmares returned.


	15. Chapter 15

Jesse was worried. Beca was not herself. After spending a harrowing hour at the police station, she did not want to press any charges and just wanted to go back to his place. Once they arrived, she rushed to the bedroom and holed herself up in the bathroom, throwing up. Jesse tried helping but she kept saying she was fine. He left her alone, not sure what to do. It was not until an hour later when she finally came down and crawled onto his lap, burrowing her head into his neck. He hugged her tight and kissed her.

"Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine. Can we go to bed please?"

He carried her to bed and tried making love to her. She just shook her head so he just held her and stroked her back until she fell asleep. He was woken up in the small hours of the morning when Beca started thrashing wildly, in throes of a nightmare. She was sobbing and calling out to her mom. It was heartbreaking. Jesse held her close and she finally calmed down, still deep in her sleep . She whispered Luke's name and Jesse's blood ran cold.

* * *

Beca was up at dawn and walked out to the porch, wrapping her robe around her cold body. She sighed deeply before dialling a number.

"Becs?" came the sleepy voice.

"Yeah, it's me."

"It's still early. What's the matter?"

"I met GALEOS last night."

"What?" Every trace of sleep was gone from Luke's voice. "How?"

"Single knifesman. I didn't see an accomplice. He attacked Jesse." Her voice wobbled at that point.

"Where are you now?"

"At the Hamptons. Jesse's place."

"This is very odd. Did you see anyone tailing you?"

"No. Actually I didn't really pay attention to that."

"Is the disc with you?

"Yes. I wanted to make sure it's safe."

"Did you check whether there's a tracking device?"

"I didn't."

"Shit! Becs, what the hell? You've gone soft with all that shagging." Luke sounded angry.

"Fuck! I'm sorry, Luke."

"Elementary espionage 101, Agent M."

"I'm really sorry."

"Are you or Jesse hurt?"

"No."

"You had your nightmare last night, didn't you? Only reason why you are up this early."

Beca tried keeping her tears back. "Yes."

Luke sighed and she could imagine him thinking.

"I'm coming over tonight. Send me your whereabouts."

"OK."

Beca ended the call. She sat down, drawing her knees to her chest. She didn't know what she was feeling - anxious and apprehensive perhaps? She was no stranger to danger but she could not explain this feeling of dread that came over her. She could take care of herself, really' and if she was hurt, it would be just her. But now Jesse was in the picture and she was terrified. She thought about her nightmare and her mom.

* * *

Agent Fiona Hartley knew she was not going to make it. She cursed inwardly - damn this frail mind and body! Now they were all in danger. It was supposed to be a routine stake-out and it was a bait. It was bait all along. Just GALEOS trying to flush out their field agents. They had been ambushed and now they had two agents down with only Luke, Beca and her trying to make their escape. She winched at the pain. She was bleeding profusely.

"Mom?" Beca stopped firing at their assailants and rushed over. "Shit! Man down! Luke, cover me. Mom, let me look."

When Beca saw the enormity of the wound, her face went white. "We have to get you out of here."

"No, no time, Beca. "

"No, mom, we can do this." She futilely tried to stop the blood flow, tears now running down her face.

"No, Beca. I am not going to make it. Just listen to me."

"Beca, I can't hold them much longer," Luke said grimly. He fired more shots.

"Come on, Mom. I can't leave you."

"No, Beca. I can buy you time. Just listen to me." It was getting more painful to talk. "Beca, I love you very much. If I could choose another life for you, I would. This life can be rewarding but it could be very painful. I miss your father all the time."

"Becaaaaa..." Luke said urgently. He came over, his face as white as Beca, seeing Fiona hurt.

"Agent Sanderson, take Agent Mitchell to safety. Take care of her. I'll buy you both time."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"No, Mom, no."

"Be brave, darling. If you love someone, you must be brave to make a sacrifice. Now go!"

Fiona hauled herself up and fired round after round. She took a few grenades from her belt.

Luke looked grim. "Agent Mitchell, we have to go now."

"No, Luke. No."

He picked her up bodily. Beca was screaming for her mom and shutting his ears to her screams, he ran out with Beca fighting against him to get back to her mom. They made their exit and got into their gateaway car. There was a huge explosion and Beca suddenly stopped screaming. She went limp with shock. Luke pressed on the gas pedal and left that carnage behind.

* * *

She and the other two agents received full military funeral. Beca felt numb standing in between her dad and Luke. Right after the funeral, the Controller came by to offer her condolences.

"She was the best agent I could ever hope for. She did not die in vain. You should be very proud of her."

"I am, Sir."

"Agent Mitchell, we are launching Project Hartley. Will you be ready?"

"I will, Sir."

"Good. Agent Sanderson will brief you."

* * *

Jesse woke up and found Beca was not next to him. He rose from the bed and tried to find her.

"Becs?" He called out, going down to the living room.

"I'm here." She was standing by doorway, with just a thin robe around her. He came over and put his arms around her. She was very cold.

"Have you been crying?" he looked worriedly at her.

"No, it's nothing. I'm fine."

"Jesus, Becs!" he spat out with frustration. He released her and turned away. "Don't do this."

Beca looked at Jesse's rigid back.

"Do what?" she whispered.

Jesse whipped around. "Saying you are fine, when you are clearly not."

Beca was silent.

"I want to help you fix this," he said

"You can't fix this," she said quietly.

They stared at each other. Jesse was hating that he could not reach this part of her. This stubborn, unassailable bit of Beca. He just realised even after these glorious few days with her, loving every inch of her, there were still so much he did not know. He knew how to make her smile. He knew how to make her laugh. He knew how to make her writhe with pleasure. But he still did not know how to make Beca feel better when she was upset and it was killing him.

"Fine. Whatever." Jesse finally said before walking off. He just sat on the couch and switched on the TV.

Beca felt extremely tired suddenly. She really can't deal with this right now. She walked back to the bedroom, went into bed, pulled the covers over her head and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

She woke up several hours later, rubbing her face against the sunlight streaming in through the windows. Jesse was not next to her - she shot up suddenly, her heart hammering. She quickly got up and ran downstairs. No Jesse. She quickly text him.

**Where are you?**

It took him some time to reply. **With Benji.**

She stared at the text, deep in thought. It was shattered by the loud banging on the door.

"Beca! Open up! We know you are in there!"

More banging.

"Becaaaaa!"

"Open up Shawshank or I'll break it down."

The voices sounded familiar and Beca suddenly could not keep her smile from her face.

"Becaaaa! Oh no, do you think she's alive?"

"OK, Chloe. Stand back. I'm going to kick this door now."

"No, stop!" Beca shouted. She ran over and opened the door. "Just stop."

She grinned at the sight before her. Chloe, Stacie, Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy fell through the door and took her in a group hug.

* * *

"Damn! Swanson is doing fine for himself," CR said, surveying the crib.

"Yep, trust Beca to pick a good one," Stacie said, buffing her nail.

"Right, how did you guys know I was here?" Beca said between spoonfuls of Ben & Jerry's. "Oh God, I really needed a bit of Mr. Ben."

"Yeah, Jesse told us you were here," Chloe said, unpacking more junk from the paperbags they arrived with. "We were at Benji's and he said you might want some female company."

"Flatbutt, you have to come clean. Are you doing that dingo thing?"

"What?" Beca said, nearly choking on ice cream.

"Amy, I can't believe you have to ask that," Stacie said, rolling her eyes. "I mean, have you seen Jesse?"

"What about Jesse?" Beca asked cautiously.

"He looked taken care of, if you know what I mean," Stacie replied with a lascivious wink. "You should have seen him a few months ago. Man, was he highly strung. I did offer to help him release of his tension, you know."

"Stacie, what?"

"Don't worry. He declined very nicely. Turns out it took another brunette to do it," Stacie replied, winking at Beca. "So how was it?"

All the girls' eyes were on her. She could feel herself blushing.

"Awwww she's blushing!" Chloe cooed.

CR leant in. "I want to know too. Just spare me the technical details."

All of them leaned in expectantly. Beca just stared at them, trying hard not to laugh.

"It's amazing," she finally said. "I've never been so thoroughly fucked in my life."

And they just fell about laughing.

* * *

"We had a bit of a fight this morning though," Beca said a little later. They were now on the couch watching a movie and stuffing themselves with junk. It was like when they were in college and Beca just felt much younger and freer.

"Pssshh! Don't worry about that. Just jump him when he comes back and it will be OK," Stacie said, munching on popcorn.

"Yeah, flatbutt. He's over at Benji doing his man thing, i.e. chinwagging like old women. He'll be fine when he's back," Fat Amy said.

"Yeah, Benji always sort him out. He'll be OK," said Chloe.

"Guys, I really miss you, " Beca said. "I really miss this. I mean Luke is good company and all that but he is not you guys."

There was a moment silence.

"Woah! Reel it back, girl," CR said. "Luke? Are you doing two at a time? Mannn, you are badass!"

"Right..." Beca started. "I think I have some explaining to do."

"Damn right! You have seven years of explaining to do, missus."

"OK, that will take all week. "

"Just tell us about Luke!" Stacie said. "Wait, is he that dishy station manager with chiselled abs? Oh yeah, start with that one. How was he? Is he good? Who is bigger; Jesse or Luke? How about technique? It's not so much the length as the girth, you know, and what they do with it."

"Stacie, stop! Please stop. Oh my God!"

"It's getting quite technical but I am interested myself," CR said.

"Yeah, Flatbutt. Mmmm I can tell you about dingoes and kangaroos' girth if you want."

"Shut up, Amy! Who's more into foreplay? Are they both romantic?" Chloe asked.

"Guys, I can't tell you if you all don't shut up."

They all giggled and then paid attention.

"Right, Luke. He's awesome but we are best friends."

"Friends with benefits?"

"Hey, I had one of those with Bumper back in school."

"We know, Amy!"

"What? I'm just saying it could be hot, you know. Keep the engine running."

"Shut up, all of you. I want to hear more," Chloe finally said.

"No, no benefits. Just best friends. He takes care of me. But this...," Beca gestured to her nether regions like Stacie used to do. ".. strictly belongs to Jesse."

"And?" Chloe asked.

"And what?"

"Are you in love?"

Beca looked at her girls, suddenly thinking of Jesse and her heart swelled. "Yeah. Yeah, I am."

* * *

"Ladies, is it safe for me to come in?" Jesse called out from the doorway. He had his hand over his eyes. "Are you decent? You are all not in skimpy nighties having a pillow fight, are you?"

"In your dreams, Treble," shouted Amy.

"Yeah," said Stacie. "And from what we are hearing, I think you only want one person in a skimpy nightie. Or lack thereof."

Jesse laughed and opened his eyes. His Beca was right in front of him.

"Hi," she said softly, looking up at him with her gorgeous smile, her eyes soft.

"Hey," he said. He could not help it any longer. His arms automatically wrapped around her and he kissed her. It felt like coming home.

Loud whoops from the girls before they started shouting "Get a room!"

"Ladies, if you would excuse us.." he said, pulling Beca's hand and gesturing towards the stairs.

"Don't worry, Treble. We are leaving. I remember you guys can be louder than dingoes."

"But I want to stay, Chloe... This movie is really good," Stacie gestured to the TV as the girls started to pull their things together.

"We are leaving, Stacie. You just get all hot and bothered listening in to them two."

"Oh yeah, right."

"I am definitely leaving. I'm not interested in any of that," said CR.

Beca and Jesse just laughed as they saw them out of the door.

"I'll see you guys later."

"Be good, Beca. Be very, very good!"

"Yeah, just fuck his brains out."

"I think she will do that, you know."

"Poor Jesse."

Jesse firmly closed the door and pulled Beca into his arms.


	16. Chapter 16

Beca was fussing with her outfit for the reunion. She stared at her reflection in the mirror. The dark leaf green dress had a tight sleeveless bodice before falling into soft folds down to an inch above the knee. She needed that looseness around her hips and thighs – she just strapped on her knife and a gun. No way was she going out without any weapon tonight.

She was a little nervous about the reunion. Thank goodness her Bellas will be there. At least there would be some familiar and friendly faces. She was not sure how the Trebles going to react when they see her. Here goes nothing – she thought as she made her way down to the living room where Jesse was waiting.

Jesse's heart was in his mouth as he saw Beca descending the stairs. "You look like an elf," he said, grinning at her. "Mmm.. .. a sexy one." He pulled her close into an embrace but when he tried running his hands south of her waist, she nimbly stepped back. "Don't. You are going to wrinkle my dress."

They left the house and started walking along the beach, hand in hand. It was a beautiful summer's evening and Jesse felt like he was in one of his movies – just walking here, hand in hand with this girl he loved, with the sun setting. He looked at Beca – how could he fall so hard for her again, after all this time, after what had happened? And thinking about the very few days he had left, he suddenly had to know.

"Becs?" he said urgently, suddenly stopping.

"Yes?" she replied, looking curiously up at him. Oh no, she thought . She knew that look. They were going to have THE talk.

"What's happening with us? Are we a thing?"

Beca was tongue-tied and could only honestly say, "I.. I don't really know."

It was not the answer Jesse was hoping for. He looked away, trying hard not to show the disappointment on his face but Beca saw it and it felt like a dagger was plunged into her heart.

"Don't you want to? I know I am mad about you. I don't think I can let you go again, Beca."

Beca sighed. "I love you so much, Jesse. But things are complicated in my life now. It's actually harder now than it was years ago."

"What? How can that be? "

"Look, my job takes me all over the place. The longest I've been in a place in 1-2 weeks tops. How can we have a relationship like this?"

"Can't we work at it? I mean if we love each other so much, we'll find a way to work it. Can't you give us a chance, Beca?"

"No, I'm asking too much from you. How would you feel if you can't see me for 4 weeks, 2 months, 6 months? "

"I will miss you."

"Exactly. I can only offer you that, Jesse and you deserve better. You need someone who could commit all her time to you."

A shot of anger went through him and he let go her hand. He ran his fingers impatiently through his hair. "Why do you always think you know what I need? It was the same the last time too."

"I told you about that," Beca said, her voice sharp. "I really thought it was for the best."

"Well, it's not, OK? Stop trying to second guess my life, Beca. You don't know what I want."

"A full time relationship? Someone to live with you and be there when you come back from work? Someone to be in bed with you at night, every night? Maybe marriage, kids? Isn't that what you want? I can't guarantee that, Jesse."

Jesse let out a frustrated sound. He took a deep breath and looked at her. "I want you. I just want you, Beca."

Beca rubbed her face. She did not know what to say. They stood still like that for a few minutes, just looking at each other, both raw and hurting, both wanting to just fly into each other's arms and be together.

"I am going to hurt you, Jesse. I am going to break you again and again and I don't want to do that."

Jesse could not bear that look of sadness that came over her. He closed the distance between them and hugged her tight. "I know. I know you will break me, Beca," he whispered. "But you always make me whole again."

He swallowed hard. "And if what you can offer me is just a few days of your life, it would be enough for me. I just can't let you go again, Beca."

Beca sighed. If only he knew how much she wanted to stay with him all the time. Just like this, in his embrace that made her feel all safe and secure. All those years she had been pining for him. It was too late for her to quit being Agent Mitchell– her cards were marked and she knew she would always be on the list. It was just a matter of time.

"I can't be without you, Jesse," she confessed. "Look, let me sort out some stuff in my life first, OK? We'll talk again. "

Jesse nodded, his heart still heavy.

* * *

"Low key? You call this low key?" squeaked Beca when they finally arrived at the club. It was run over by Trebles from all the years and quite a few women. It was like a frat party times 10. By the sound of it, the party was well underway. A band was playing onstage and there were quite a few party games already.

"Yeah, compared to what we had in Vegas two years ago. Come on, let's get a drink."

Jesse had been a little cool and thoughtful after their little talk at the beach but he took her hand nevertheless and led her inside to the bar.

A chorus of "Jesse!" greeted him when he entered. Beca was just behind him and when she finally came into view, there was a collective gasp. There was a moment of silence before someone hoarsely said, "Did someone order a side of déjà vu?"

"Don't leave me," Beca whispered urgently to Jesse. "They'll eat me alive!"

Benji came over. "Hey Beca! Good to see you. Jesse, you might want to see the boys. They are all asking for you." When he saw Jesse glancing at Beca, he added, "I'll take care of Beca."

She just nodded and Jesse went off to the bar to meet the pack, all of them greeting him like a long lost brother and clapping him on the back. Drinks suddenly appeared on the bar and they got stuck in.

"Jesse's been selfish and hiding you. I can see why," Benji said with a smile.

"How are you, Benji?"

"I'm doing fine. Jesse can't stop talking about you. I've never seen him this happy since the divorce. Is this going to be permanent, Beca?"

"Wow! You get to the point quick," Beca said, feeling uncomfortable.

Benji shrugged. "I just want to know whether I have to clear my diary to pick up the pieces."

"Don't, Benji." A flash of hurt crossed her face. "I tried telling him I will hurt him but... I don't know... "

"Yes, when it comes to you, Jesse is irrational."

They both fell silent.

Benji sighed. "I'm not being nasty, Beca but when you left, he was in such a brutal state. It was not easy."

Beca wanted to scream. She knew everyone saw her as the bad guy, the evil harlot who broke poor Jesse's heart. No one knew how much she had suffered, how much she had sacrificed and the worst of all, she could not tell. She could not say anything. It was just a bitter pill she had to swallow.

"Beca, you know I always like you. I think Jesse is happiest when he is with you. Please be kind to him. He really loves you, you know. I don't think he'd ever stop. Just keep away from the rest of the Trebles tonight if you could. They'll be hard on you."

"Wow, and I thought you are hard on me now. I'll just find the rest of the Bellas. They say they'll be here."

"Yeah, at the other side of the bar."

Beca quickly went over to find her girls and true to form, they were propping up the bar. When they saw her, they yelled her name out and pulled her into a group hug.

* * *

Beca was getting a little tired and felt a bit miserable. The girls were funny as usual and she was glad that they were there but Jesse hardly came over to see her and when he did, it was only for a few minutes until he was called over by another Treble or waylaid by an aca-groupie. He was also getting increasingly drunk.

"Seriously? There are still Treble aca-groupies?" she said, wretchedly.

"Yeah, can you believe it? The slut bags!" Stacie said. "I wish we had some. I could use a booty call right now."

"Hey beautiful," Jesse came over and gave Beca a sloppy kiss. "Are you having fun? Mmmm.. you taste good."

"Jesse...you are drunk right now."

"Nope, you are just blurry," he said cheekily. "I'm singing next. Something for you and I need to be a little drunk to sing this song. Only way I can hit the notes."

"Jesse, we should call it a night."

"Just this song. It's for you."

He bounded off to the stage and about five minutes later, he was onstage, talking to the rest of the band. He slung an acoustic guitar around him and strummed a thrill of notes before approaching the mic stand. There was a chorus of applause and a few callouts of "Jesse!"

"Hey everyone. Just a song for a very special girl. You know who you are."

Oh God, what is he doing - thought Beca. The rest of the Bellas around her just squealed. Stacie and Chloe clutched her arms in excitement.

And then he played a hard familiar riff. Beca knew the song. How could she not? It was from Led Zeppelin's _A Whole lotta Love. _The hard guitar riff echoed through her and she felt like Jesse's fingers were setting her on fire. He leant into the mic and in a rough, sexy voice that sounded like a rock star smoking 30 sticks a day, he sang :

_You need coolin', baby I'm not foolin'  
I'm going to send you back to schoolin'  
Way down inside, honey you will need it  
I'm going give you my love, I'm gonna give you my love_

_Oh! What a whole lotta love; what a whole lotta love_

He went into an impressive guitar solo, all the while looking at Beca. She could not tear her eyes away. She had never seen him performed like this. His Treble performances had always been sweet and a little sexy at times but always safe. This? He was exuding raw sex and if she was honest, if there was no one about, she would have jumped him there and then.

She was sure she was not the only one. The Bellas were all mesmerised and some were panting rather heavily. "Oh my God, Beca. You lucky bitch," moaned Stacie. Chloe was fanning herself with a napkin. The aca-groupies surged forward to the front of the stage, screaming his name and wildly dancing to the beat.

_You've been coolin', baby I've been droolin'  
All the good times baby I've been misusin'  
Way, way down inside, honey you will need it  
I'm gonna give you my love, I'm gonna give you every inch my love_

... and with that, he did a little hip swivel and thrust and Beca felt like he penetrated her. The girls went wild, screaming and clawing at his legs.

_What a whole lotta love, What a whole lotta love_

He signal to the band to slow it down. He slung the guitar aside and cradled the mic in both hands before singing huskily and slowly - _What a whole lotta love._... and the whole band with Jesse went back to playing the rhythm before finishing hard. The room broke into a thunderous applause. They were screaming his name.

Jesse just grinned and took in the adulation. He took of the guitar and placed it back on its stand before stumbling down the stairs. He was drunker than he thought. A series of drinks appeared before him and he downed a shot quickly. He wanted to go to Beca but there was this wall of girls before him, touching him, holding him and saying his name. He was a little confused.

It got very wrong very quickly.

"That was wonderful, Jesse. I love it!" he heard an excited whisper in his ear.

"Yeah? You like it? I know you would." He turned his face and his lips was met with a kiss. He kissed back, his arms automatically wrapping round her body. She was kissing him roughly, urgently. Whoa, that song must have set her off. But it felt a little wrong. He opened his eyes.

He was kissing Beca, wasn't he? But Beca was over there, looking at him. Who was he kissing? Was he with Beca tonight? No, Beca didn't want to be with him. He can't remember now. Whoever was kissing him was all over him now. He pulled out of the kiss for a minute to see who was kissing him.

"Stephanie?"

"Yeah baby, I knew you miss me," and Stephanie lunged forward and held him tight, kissing him hard. Jesse was far too drunk to do anything. He can't remember shit - is he still with Stephanie? They were married, weren't they? And was that Beca? He had not seen her for years, surely? And he kissed Stephanie back.

* * *

So this is how it felt like when the world fall around you - thought Beca. She stood rooted to the spot seeing Jesse kissing his ex-wife. She could not feel anything. Stacie and Chloe collectively gasped, still holding on to her. They could not believe their eyes at what was unfolding before them.

"Whoaaa, that boy got style! Way to go, Jesse," shouted Bumper, just next to them.

"What the hell, Bumper?" cried Fat Amy.

"Ha, he was planning this all along. Make Beca fall in love with him again and then break her heart. He told me himself. What I was not expecting is this!" he said, gleefully. In the next second, Fat Amy's fist went into his face.

"Beca... Beca!" Chloe shouted, trying to snap Beca out of her trance. "This must be some kind of mistake. Go and get Jesse."

Beca came out of her trance and slowly shook her head. No, this... no, she can't. It was for the best. She took a step back and turned to walk away. Everything seemed not to make sense. She could not feel or hear anything. She heard her name being called, heard Fat Amy swearing loudly at Bumper, heard Benji calling her name, heard Stacie and Chloe but all that noise sounded like it came from so far away.

She continued walking to the exit, her eyes haunted.

Then she saw him. Her rock. And she ran into his arms, sobbing.

Luke caught her and he surveyed the melee behind her.

"Beca? Who is Jesse with?"

She just shook her head and then hiccuped between her sobs "His ex-wife."

Luke stood stock still, just holding her close.

"Take me home, Luke. I just want to go home."

* * *

They drove in silence back. After picking up her overnight back at the house, he drove her back to Jesse's apartment to pick up the rest of the stuff. Beca left the spare keys on the kitchen counter and she left, without glancing back. Luke glanced over at her, worriedly. She had stopped crying, her face was like stone.

When they arrived at their safe house, he told her to stay in the car whilst he took all the bags in. She didn't say a word nor move. He came over, opened the passenger door and gently carried her into the house, settling her down on the couch. She was as limp as a rag doll. He made her a cup of tea and added a shot of whisky before softly telling her to drink it. Some colour came back to her cheeks as she sipped the hot drink.

Beca finally look up at Luke, her eyes were brimming again. She put the cup aside and wrapped her arms around him, her tears now falling. All the hurt came rushing in and her body was racked with sobs. At that moment, Luke just felt rage for Jesse and he could kill him with his bare hands.

Beca thought about Jesse. Who was she kidding? It would never work. Now this might. She was safe here. She did not have to lie or evade. She could be herself and Luke will take care of her. Her heart screamed "But Luke is not Jesse!" She tried to still that scream - no, she could do this. It was just a small hump. She was feeling so much pain now. Her heart was breaking into a million little pieces and she wanted to feel something else besides this pain.

She started to kiss Luke all over his face. After a moment, he started to kiss her back. "Make love to me, Luke. Please."

* * *

Jesse opened his eyes and groaned. His head was pounding hard and he shut his eyes again. He could not remember what happened. He could not remember coming home and being in his bed. He gingerly tried to sit up and suddenly he felt his stomach welling up. Somehow he managed to get up and ran to the bathroom before retching the contents of his stomach into the toilet bowl.

He felt a tiny bit better but his head still hurt so bad. How much did he had yesterday? He pulled himself up slowly and opened the cabinet to get some aspirin. He washed it down with a glass of water and was about to put it down on the sink when he heard a voice calling out to him.

"Jesse?" It was a sleepy voice and it did not sound like Beca.

He froze and turned around slowly to look at his bed. Whoever was sleeping next to him got up, the bedsheet falling from her body. When he realised who it was, he felt like he was punched in the stomach. It was not Beca.

* * *

**A/N :** _Please don't kill me. Or even worse, unfollow me. I promise you they will get back together. How could they not? There are just some stuff that had to happen before they get back. _

_Now I need your thoughts and votes. I've written two versions of the next chapter - do you guys want Luke and Beca (and Jesse with mysterious woman) to hook up or not? Both will work but I don't want anyone traumatised._

_About the song Jesse was singing, it was Led Zeppelin A Whole Lotta Love. It would be great if you guys can listen to it. It's quite sexy - only don't listen to the long original. What I was thinking of, is the following Youtube videos : _

_Google Joseph Whelan UK X factor. He started singing around 2 minutes in and I thought Jesse would definitely be sexier than him! _

_About the hard guitar solo and Jesse playing the guitar, what I had in mind was a video by Michael Wilmslow Led Zeppelin. There was a guy playing the guitar in that video and I could so totally see Jesse in that. _

_Look at me prattling on. Thank you so much for your reviews and follows. _


	17. Chapter 17

Beca was kissing him hotly and fiercely. He had never known her to be so fervent, so wanting. Her hands were pulling him closer, deepening the kiss and now running down his chest, fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. Once she popped a few open, her hands roamed over his chest, making him gasped into the kiss. When her hands went down and fumbled with his belt buckle, Luke knew he had to stop this. Drawing deep from his reserves, he compelled his hands to stop Beca's and with inhuman strength, he drew back from the kiss, panting heavily as he did so.

Seeing Beca tousled before him, eyes hooded, lips red and swollen with the kiss, his resolve almost failed. The fact that he cared for her and that he knew he was not whom she really wanted right now were the only things keeping his resolve. Beca looked at him questioningly, wondering why he stopped the kiss and suddenly, her bottom lip quivered and tears fell on her cheeks. "You don't want me too," she whispered wretchedly. She tried to get up but Luke held her close and she lost herself in his embrace, sobbing again.

When her sobs subsided, he just gently stroked her hair before saying lightly, "Becs, I'm not made of stone, you know. I think you can feel that I want you. That was not a gun in my pocket. I was really happy to see you." Despite the tears, Beca could not help but smile at the joke. She drew back and looked into his kind face, his kind eyes. Why can't she just fall in love with him? It would be so much simpler.

"I think we both know this is not what you wanted," he continued. " You'll hate yourself and you'll hate me tomorrow."

"I'm sorry, Luke. It just hurts so much."

"I know, baby. You just want to feel something else besides the hurt."

He didn't even ask her what happened. She settled in his lap, head on his shoulder and he just listened when she talked. She told him what happened – about the talk at the beach, about Jesse wanting a relationship, how she couldn't do it, no matter how much she wanted to, how Jesse was more than a little drunk later on, sang that wonderful song to her and when he came off stage, all these girls were pawing him and then he started to kiss his ex-wife. How Bumper gloated that it was the plan all along, that Jesse meant to break her heart. And she broke into fresh tears.

"Bumper? Bumper Allen? You actually believe what he said?" Luke said incredulously. "Why did you just not grab Jesse, Beca? I am sure you can take that girl easily."

"I don't know. They just looked good together," she said miserably. "And after that knife attack, I'm scared, Luke. What if something happens to Jesse because of me? I can't forgive myself."

"All this love thing is making you soft," he scoffed, shaking his head. "If I ever get this soft, please promise you shoot me, Beca. Right between the eyes. Please."

"Yeah, OK. I let you choose your bullet," she finally smiled.

"I think you need some sleep. I'll hold you, OK?"

When she nodded, he carried her to bed, unstrapped her weapons and tucked her in before lying down beside her. She hugged his arm while he read a book in bed. When she was finally asleep, he switched off the bedside light and settled in to sleep. And when she trashed about with her nightmare, he held her like he promised.

* * *

Jesse's hand shook. He had to grip the doorway to stop himself from falling forward.

"Stacie? What are you doing in my bed? Where's Beca?"

Stacie's eyes were hard. "Saving you from yourself . Even if you are a dick." She got up. She was fully dressed which was some comfort to Jesse. "Do you know how heavy you are when you are drunk? It took three of us to get you into bed."

"Did we..? Did I..?" Jesse could not finish his sentence.

"No, you were not fit for anything," she said, much to his relief. "You did try, though. "

"Oh God…"

"Mind you, you kept calling me Beca so that made it OK."

Chloe walked in, looking every bit as dishevelled as Stacie. "Oh, he's awake now," her voice was cold. She popped her head out to the hallway and shouted. "Amy! Time to unleash the kraken."

Jesse threw up again in the toilet and when he came back to the room, he found three Bellas with hard eyes, staring at him, arms folded.

"I can't believe you, Jesse. How can you be such a douchebag?" Chloe started. "If it's Bumper, I won't be surprised but you?"

"How can you hurt her like that?"

"Can someone tell me what happened?" Jesse pleaded. His head still hurt and he couldn't remember a thing. He just wanted to hold Beca now. He would feel so much better if Beca is holding him.

"Ha, he can't even remember. You dick! You big drunk lying dick!" shouted Stacie.

"Enough talking! Let me beat him up," Fat Amy bellowed, smacking her fist into her hand and Jesse was very afraid.

"How can you not remember?" Chloe shouted. "You came offstage and started sucking your ex-wife's face off right in front of Beca. I thought you loved her. And all this was planned?"

Jesse just sank on the floor, rubbing his head, trying to remember. It was slowly coming to him, Damn this headache! He sang that song for Beca and then got off the stage. There were drinks offered to him and he took a shot. Then Beca came up to him and he kissed her. No. He remembered Beca looking at him, her face frozen while he was kissing… Oh dear God.

"Stephanie? She was there?"

"Oh, that you remembered," spat Stacie. "You were ready to fuck her there and then. Benji had to pull you off."

Jesse groaned loudly, hitting his head against the wall repeatedly, trying to dislodge this stupid headache and the hazy memory of last night. What had he done?

"I can't believe you plan the whole thing. Tell me, how does revenge feels like?" Chloe said coldly, hissing her words out painfully.

"What? I didn't plan anything."

"Don't you dare, Jesse. Bumper told us the whole scheme," Fat Amy said, still disturbingly smacking her palm with her fist. "He told us you planned to make Beca fall in love with you and then break her heart."

"Well, it worked. She was in love with you and then you humiliated her in front of everyone and broke her heart. How does that make you feel? Does it make you feel like a big man?" Chloe cried, tears in her voice now.

"Arghhh.. let me at him!" Fat Amy lunged forward. Jesse got up but he didn't stop Fat Amy from hitting him repeatedly in the chest. He staggered back and then something registered in his mind.

"Bumper? Bumper said that?"

"Yeah. He told us the whole thing."

Jesse let out a yell so loud that the girls were taken aback. Even with the headache and hangover, he ran out of the door, down the stairs, fumbled for his keys and ran to his car. He started the car and the tyres squealed. Within minutes he screeched to a stop at Benji's place and he ran in, shouting "Bumper!"

And when he found him, he grabbed the front of Bumper's shirt, his fist swung hard and it connected with a satisfying sound with Bumper's face. With the rage he was feeling, he wanted to beat him to pulp. He drew his fist back again but was stopped by Benji.

"Let him go, Jesse." Jesse fell back, shaking the angry mist out of his head.

"What the hell, Jesse?" Bumper said, wiping his bloodied mouth.

"What did you say to Beca last night, Bumper?"

"Oh yeah, your grand plan! It worked. I've never seen her so crushed."

With that, Jesse rushed again at Bumper. I am going to kill him - was all that he thought. Benji and two other Trebles just held him back.

"What the fuck, Bumper! You were putting words in my mouth. There was no plan. I was just trying to shut your trap up."

"Well, excuse me. Don't blame me entirely. I'm not the one grinding my ex-wife in front of my girlfriend." Bumper said snidely.

With that, all the fight was lost from Jesse. He just slumped forward, rubbing his face with his hands. It was coming back to him now. Him locked in embrace with Stephanie as Beca looked on. Benji pulling him apart asking him what the hell was he doing. Fat Amy hitting Bumper. Stacie and Chloe putting themselves in between him and Stephanie, telling her to piss off. And later on, all of them trying to get him home and him clawing at Stacie, calling her Beca. He could not remember where was Beca.

The Bellas had followed him and were now standing in front of him. He looked pleadingly at them, "Please tell me where Beca is. I have a lot of explaining to do."

"We don't know," Chloe said. "We've been calling and texting all morning and there was no reply."

"She's gone, Jesse. I saw her leaving with Luke," said Bumper, twisting the words in.

On hearing that, Jesse shot up and left. He gunned the car and drove hard and fast towards Manhattan. Deep down he knew it was futile. Beca would have left but he was hoping against hope. When he reached his apartment, it was like she had never been there. No trace of her was left. He saw the keys on the kitchen counter and the image of Beca cooking pancakes for him came to mind. He could only sit at the counter and let the tears come.

* * *

**A/N :** _Team Jesse tshirts for everyone. I think I am the only one wearing a Team Luke tshirt. Thanks so much for all your input and reviews. It is awesome. Anon, if you are reading this, I had to LOL at your comment *ollies out_


	18. Chapter 18

"Come on, dude. You have to get out of bed now."

A muffled "No" came from the lump that was on Jesse's bed. Benji sighed. He felt traitorous thinking this, but he sometimes wished Jesse's love life was not quite as dramatic. Oh well, at least he had seen some action. Benji couldn't remember the last time he dated seriously.

"Dude, you have to take a shower. Kate is coming and when she's here…"

"Jesse Swanson!"

"Opps.. too late. You are on your own."

Kate came through the door and surveyed the bedroom. "Is he still in bed?"

"I've tried, Kate. He is immovable."

Kate might be a few years younger than Jesse but she was a force to be reckoned with. She just stood very near to what she assumed was her brother's head under the duvet and whispered fiercely, "Jesse Samuel Swanson, you listen here. Charlotte is going spare with worry about you not turning up for work for days. Mom is beside herself that you didn't even turn up for dinner, like you promised. So much so that she made me come down all the way here to check on you. I do not like doing that. I do not like coming all the way down here just because my big brother decided not to get out of bed. Now you get up now and take a shower or I will do what I did to you when you were 15."

There was a small whimper from the duvet. "No, Kate, not that."

"Get. Up."

Jesse reluctantly pulled the duvet down from his head. Kate was surprised to see his forlorn face, all grey but she kept it to herself. This was worst than she thought.

"Come on, dude. Let's go." Benji pulled Jesse's hand and he meekly got up and followed Benji to the bathroom. "Umm… I think you should be OK from here on," Benji said when he finally got Jesse into the bathroom. He left Jesse there to take a shower and went to the kitchen where Kate was heating up some food. She glanced at Benji. "He looks bad. What happened?"

Benji quickly told Kate what happened and Kate could not help but face-palmed herself a few times and wondered why she had an idiot of a brother. They waited for Jesse to materialise but he was still in the shower. Kate stomped over and yelled, "You'd better not be drowning yourself in there! I have no qualms coming in even though you are naked." She rattled the door loudly a few times.

"No, Kate! I'm done. Don't come in." She just shook her head. Honestly, men.

Jesse was dressed and sat at the counter. Kate dished out the food their mom had packed and pushed it across to Jesse and Benji. "Eat." She said crossly before making her way into her brother's bedroom to change the sheets and put all the dirty laundry in the wash. She wrinkled her nose rather fetchingly (so thought Benji) before launching at Jesse, "You owe me big time, brother. I expect a no-holds barred shopping trip for this."

Benji was polishing off the food and asked for seconds while Jesse was picking at his. Not even his favourite dish was tempting him. Kate looked at him. She took out her phone and dialled a number.

"Beca, is that you? It's Kate."

Jesse's head shot up. How did she do it? He had been calling, leaving message after message and sent text after text for the past few days with no reply from Beca. And here Kate just tried it once and she got through? He was looking at Kate hopefully and was the most animated he had been in days. Kate just glared at him and put out her hand warningly.

"Listen, I am so sorry for what my idiot of a brother had done…. Can't you...…No?... I see... I'm sorry to hear that, Beca….. I didn't even get to see you. ….. He is an idiot…. I can't believe this…. " She sounded like she was going to cry any minute now and glared hard at Jesse. "OK. Beca? I am truly sorry."

She ended the call and Jesse slumped back in his seat. She didn't even say a word to Jesse. She just shook her head grimly and that was an answer enough for him.

* * *

"Do you think it's OK to leave him? " Kate whispered to Benji. Jesse was sat listlessly in front of the TV. They had supplied him with a big bowl of freshly popped popcorn and a whole stack of DVDs. "I have to get back and it's getting late."

"I don't think he'll hurt himself. I'll drive you home," said Benji. Both of them said their goodbyes with Kate giving her big brother a fierce hug. "I love you, you know," she said. Jesse just nodded.

He was glad when they left. Their whispering was irritating him and he really wanted to be alone. He got up and walked around his apartment. There was no trace of her left but every little bit reminded him of her. He sat at his piano and played whatever came to his mind – he tried not to think about what happened last time here. It was only the most passionate and frenzied lovemaking he had ever done in his life. He tried to not think of Beca hot under his body, moving wildly, her nails raking his arms and back. It was no use. He missed her so much and now she did not even want to speak to him.

He glanced over the mess that was his sheet music and something caught his eye. He was wrong. There was still a part of Beca left. There was still the score for the soundtrack that he had been working with her.

For the next few weeks, Jesse was like a man possessed. He poured all his love and pain into that score and it was one of the most cathartic thing that he could do. It was in the early hours of the morning when he finally finished and when he played it back again, he just sat down, thinking of her. Beca wet and angry from the splash in the puddle. With wet hair and wearing his Treble hoodie. In his tattered Star Wars tshirt he tore in haste. In her yellow dress, smiling at him. Beca with nothing but a towel, flushed from a shower. In the car with her hair whipped back. In that beautiful green dress, looking like an elf.

He sent a quick note to Oliver. **The score is finished. Would you like to hear it?**

* * *

"I am sorry, Mr Swanson. Miss Hartley could not take your call right now."

Jesse just rubbed his temples. He was getting quite familiar with the voice of this chirpy receptionist. He had stopped trying to ring Beca on her mobile and thought he tried her management company instead. But he kept hitting a brick wall. He turned on his charm and said sweetly, "I am so sorry to put you in a spot. You've probably received instructions not to put any of my calls through. That is fine. Please can you pass a message to her? Please say Oliver loved the soundtrack and I just need to get her vocals on the track."

"Oh yes. I do have an instruction about that. Please hang on." He was put on a moment's hold before she came back. "Yes, Mr. Swanson. Miss Hartley had left instructions that you send the files over and she will do the vocal work and arrangement from her studio. I am to send you an email with the details."

Another brick wall. He couldn't stand it. What could he do except comply?

The completed track came back with no note. Just a CD. He played it and Beca's voice was suddenly around him. It did not heal the gnawing emptiness within him but it helped. He played it over and over for days, just to take the edge of the emptiness and loneliness in that apartment.

He sighed. There was just one final person he could call.

* * *

"Bumper, it's Jesse."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I hit you, man."

"Nah, it's OK. I was being a dick. I'm sorry I made it worse for you and Beca. I do like her, you know."

"I need your help."

"What you need, bro?"

"Can you get me Luke's number?"

* * *

"No, Beca. I won't let you do it," Luke said, his voice firm. "It's far too dangerous. Tell her, Sam."

"Girl, you sure you wanna do this? You'll be going in dark and there is no way we can retract you."

"I'll be fine."

"No, I won't allow it," Luke said with a final voice.

"You are going soft, Luke," Beca said with narrowed eyes. "Do you want to pick out your bullet now?"

Luke stared at her, thoughtfully. She had been a little reckless lately, a little edgy, flying far too close to danger. She was picking up a lot of quick and dirty work that he knew she hated. It was unlike her and he did not like it one bit. He could only think of one thing that was spurring her on.

"I am not going to entertain you when you have a deathwish, Beca," he finally said.

"Oh come on!" she said, exasperatedly. "We've been dancing around Petrov for ages now and not getting anywhere nearer. Oracle came up with nothing. We have to do something drastic."

"And you think doing running a honeytrap ops is the best way?" Luke said heatedly.

"He wants me. I think we should take that advantage."

"She's partly right, Luke," Sam piped in. "I'm just not sure it's wise."

"It's dangerous, Beca. Petrov is unpredictable. Anything can go wrong with a honeytrap."

"I've done it before. I'll be fine. I won't jump into it immediately. We still have time to do it safely."

Luke thought about the phonecall he received yesterday. He looked at Beca appraisingly. He knew she was still hurting and thinking of Jesse. She was a wreck a few weeks back when she had to do the vocals on that stupid soundtrack. He really wanted to protect her. If she did have this deathwish, it would not be wise to send her out on the field. He had seen agents done this before - when they went all out just because they did not have anything to live for. It never ended well. He thought it was about time he responded to that call.


	19. Chapter 19

Luke slid into the seat opposite Jesse. He was looking devastatingly handsome in a suit, hair perfect despite the drizzle and wind outside. He was still in his coat and his expression was unreadable. No wonder Beca wants to be with him – Jesse thought miserably - He looks so put together and in control. Not this mess that I am.

"Luke."

"Jesse."

"Thanks for coming. You didn't have to do this but I'm grateful."

Luke just stayed silent. A waitress came to take their order. Luke smiled his warm, charming smile at her and asked about her day, before politely asking for a pot of tea. She simpered and smiled before walking away with his order. When he turned to face Jesse, his face was expressionless again.

"So… how's Beca?" Jesse asked, tentatively.

Luke was silent for a few minutes before finally replying, "She's fine."

"Is she well?"

"I told you. She's fine."

"Look, I know I've done something really unforgivable. I am really sorry. Please can you tell Beca how sorry I am?"

"I think she knows. She got all your messages."

"I didn't meant to hurt her. There was no plan. It was all a misunderstanding."

"Again, she got your messages."

Jesse nearly lost his nerve. This was harder than he thought. He thought Beca was hard; Luke was like an impenetrable fortress.

"Is that all you wanted to say to me?" Luke finally said.

Jesse sighed. "Please tell her I really want to see her. I'm in pieces. I'm really suffering without her."

Luke's eyes narrowed dangerously and his jaw clenched imperceptibly. He was losing patience fast. When he finally spoke, his voice was cold as ice. "Listen to you," he said slowly. "Still thinking about yourself. How bad you've got it. How hard you have suffered. Have you thought about how she felt? About how she had suffered? Not only for this stupid, drunk thing that you have done but for all those years she was apart from you?"

The waitress came back with Luke's order and he turned to smile at her. Jesse was shell-shocked. He never thought of that way. He never thought it could happen but he felt worse now. Much much worse.

"I don't know… " he started saying but then fell into silence.

"Of course, you don't."

"I wish I did, OK? If I knew, I could do something about it. If she said something, perhaps I could help fix it. Every time I tried to help, she just pushed me away," Jesse flared up.

"She doesn't need your help to fix things. Beca fixes things herself. She just needs you to love her," Luke said calmly.

"I do! I do love her. Very much," Jesse said brokenly. "But she has all these walls around her and never let me in. It's killing me. I tried and tried but it's impossible."

Luke just snorted impatiently. When he spoke, his voice was full of scorn. "You thought those walls were to protect her? Have you ever thought those walls are to protect you? That she has them so you won't have to know things that could harm you?"

Jesse held his head in his hands. This was .. he did not know what to say… this was definitely not what he thought. He knew this was not working and he was losing Luke fast. He could only be honest and hoped for the best. If what it took was to grovel over and over again to get to Beca, so be it. He was prepared to do that.

"Luke, I know I am in idiot. I met her again after all these years and I fell so hard for her all over again. I don't know what happened to her for the past seven years and before I could find out, I've already lost her. What I know is you have been there for her and you are an important part of her life. Please help me."

Luke looked at him calculatingly. He sipped his tea slowly and put his cup down.

"Fine. Ask me anything about Beca," he said in a softer tone. "But I reserve the right not to answer some questions. Some things are better left alone."

Jesse tried to gather his thoughts. There was so much he wanted to know, all the questions he had tried asking Beca.

"How did you meet Beca? Did you hook up in college?"

"Don't be stupid. She was all yours in college. I can't believe you have the nerve to ask me that."

"I'm sorry. It's just..." Jesse tried to put his thoughts in order. "It's just so surreal you both ended up together.

"I met her when she moved out of Barden. I was working with her mom. We just fell into each other's company. It worked."

Jesse took a deep breath and asked, "Are you both together now?"

"Now?"

Jesse nodded wretchedly.

"She didn't tell you about us?" Luke asked.

"She's always evasive when I asked about you."

Luke drummed his fingers on the table as he looked at how wretched Jesse looked. Beca kept her cards close to her chest - he thought - No wonder it's driving Jesse mad. Either that or she's keeping him on his toes. Clever girl. He thought of what he should say next. Luke can be cruel if he wanted to but he was also an honest man.

"No, we are not," he said. Jesse looked visibly relieved. "I am a lot of things to her - best mate, family, boss, protector - but I am not the love of her life."

"But she had nightmares about her mom..."

"Yes, she does. Her mom died in tragic circumstances," a shadow crossed Luke's face.

"I thought it was an illness. That's why she had to go to her mom in her final year."

"Yes, that is partly true. She did have to leave Barden and stay with her mom. But Fiona sacrificed her life for her daughter. You don't shake that kind of tragedy lightly."

Jesse felt like someone had hit him. He didn't know Beca had to cope with so much. "I didn't know that..." he trailed off.

"It will serve you well to remember that. She had to deal with a lot of things while you just had to cope with a broken heart. And from what I heard, you recovered well from it. Beca had nightmares every night for a month. She coped with it better now and only have them when she's especially sad or anxious."

Jesse swallowed hard and said, "When she had her nightmares, she usually whisper your name."

Luke sighed. "I was there with her when her mom died. And when she had her nightmares, I'm usually the one holding her. It's a habit."

Jesse was unsure how to process that information. All he knew that it hurt a lot to know that Luke was there, next to Beca in the deep of the night but he was glad that Beca had some comfort in her hour of need. He looked at Luke sipping his tea and he knew he had to ask.

"Have you and Beca ever... " he could not finish it.

Luke just looked at him, coolly before nodding. "Yes."

Jesse felt like someone just slapped him sharply across his face.

"Twice. It was a long time ago. Once, when she was trying to cope with the loss of her mom," Luke continued. "And second, when she came back from your wedding."

"What? She didn't come to my wedding."

"Yes, she did, very briefly. When she came back, she was a wreck."

Jesse was speechless.

"There was very nearly a third time just recently," Luke said in a hard voice. Jesse rubbed his face hard. "Think how much she must have been hurting."

Jesse realised just how much he had hurt her now. It was not just a simple drunken mistake - it was enough to drive her to the arms of another man. It terrified him. How much must she felt for him, for him to hurt her so.

All this while he was thinking he had it bad, it was nothing. He thought about his failed marriage - at least he was happy for a few years of it and found love somewhat after breaking up with Beca. By what he can gathered from Luke, Beca had to cope with so much more. And every one of their friends always blaming Beca for breaking his heart? It must have been very hard for Beca to go to that reunion. And he had to do that thing on top of that? And Beca thought it was a plan to hurt and humiliate her all along? Jesse was shaking just thinking about it.

Luke just stared at Jesse. He was rapidly losing patience with this stupid, snivelling boy but it looked like he had given him some food for thought. He was glad about that. Beca would have spared his feelings and not tell him a lot of these things but it was about time Jesse saw what Beca had to go through.

He glanced at his watch. "I came here not to be your messenger boy, Jesse."

Jesse turned to face Luke.

"Beca had not been herself lately. She had been a little self destructive and frankly, I am afraid for her."

Jesse tried to say something but the words were not coming out. A deep feeling of dread was welling up from within him.

"Is she... is she safe?"

Luke swallowed. "She's safe for now. But I have seen this happened before with others. They just self destruct when they don't have anything to live for. I think she is very unhappy."

They both fell silent, each grappling with their own dark thoughts.

"As hard as it is for me to say this, Beca was happiest when she was with you," Luke said softly. "And if that is what it will takes to get her away from the brink, I'll help you to get back with her."

Both men stared at each other. Jesse finally realised something. He could read the torment in Luke's eyes and he knew.

"You love her too, don't you?"

"I am not immune to her charms," Luke answered, with a sad smile.

"Why do you want to help me? You could have kept her to yourself."

"Like I said. I am not the love of her life. I can't make her as happy as you will. When you love someone, you sometimes have to brave enough to sacrifice your happiness."

Jesse did not know what to do with this heavy feeling he had in his chest. At the sight of Luke's selfless sacrifice, he realised how his love for Beca fell short.

"That is not to say I will help you now," Luke said, back in his cold, hard voice. "I need to know that you will not hurt her again. When she left you in the final year, she was badly hurt. When she came back from your wedding, she was in a wreck. When she came back from just spending a few days with you, she was in a state. I don't know why I haven't kill you yet."

Jesse stared at Luke's steely gaze and he did not doubt Luke could have killed him.

"I'll do anything to get her back. Anything you ask me."

"You just need to convince me that Beca comes first. I don't care about you. I care about her."

Luke downed his cold cup of tea, shelled out the payment for the tea with a generous tip and stood up to leave. As he was about to walk off, Jesse said, "Thanks Luke. For keeping her safe all this while."

Luke just nodded and left.

* * *

**A/N** : _Quick, **Fanfic**, let's wave our Team Luke flags! Folks, I love Jesse a lot too but I am having so much fun writing Luke's character. Thank you very much for keeping up with the story and for your reviews. I'm racing through to get to their making up chapter but I loathe to end this story. Must think of a few plot twists. Love you all for following. _

_Shout out to **Anaeira** - glad to read your review. And a shout out to** Dr. Rainbow** all the way in Slovenia. _

_Opps, also not forgetting **Curling Iron**, thanks for your flurry of reviews. You were reviewer no. 100. Have a Team Jesse hat to go with the tshirt. :) _


	20. Chapter 20

"He's still the same, Martha," Charlotte spoke on the phone, checking that Jesse's office door was still close. She gave a heavy sigh and shook her head. "No, no sign of Beca…. He's much better now though. Lots of projects on. Like the devil possessed, if you asked me. He's just drowning himself with work at the moment."

"Nothing unusual so far, Martha," She lowered down her voice to a whisper. "…except he's buying all these magazines….. " Charlotte held the phone away when her best friend started squawking loudly.

"Martha, keep it down!" she shushed. "No.. not that kind of magazines! I am sure of it. I think Jesse had not recovered from the time you walloped him for having an issue of Playboy when he was in high school."

"He's been buying all those gossip rags and celebrity magazines, you dolt. I think he was just trying to see whether Beca was in them. Poor dove. I think he really misses her. What happened? Did you know?"

Charlotte was silent, her face slowly sliding into horror when she heard what actually happened. "That Stephanie is a harlot," she hissed. "I swear if I ever see her again….. "

"Charlotte," Jesse popped his head out of his office. She looked up guiltily. "Can I have the contract for the Westin job next week?"

"OK. I'll bring it through."

"And tell my mom I said hi. I'll be back this weekend."

Charlotte flushed and gave Jesse a smile. She ended the call to much protest from Martha and went to the office with the contract. Jesse was sitting down at his paper strewn desk, his face gaunt and tired. Charlotte could not help it. He was like a son to her – she gave him a big hug and left without another word.

Charlotte was right about the magazine though. He never had interest in them before but Beca was a celebrity somewhat and he thought there might be a chance she might have been in the gossip rags. What he had seen so far was disheartening though - Beca had been papped going out with Petrov, of all people. There were pictures of Beca in casual clothes having a fro-yo, Beca out grocery shopping, trying to hide behind her sunglasses and baseball cap, Beca on the red carpet at some award ceremony or other; always with Petrov on the background. There were pictures of Beca in a bikini sunning herself on his yacht at St. Tropez. Always with captions of "Max Hartley with new beau, billionaire Vladimir Petrov". It messed up his mind.

He had not heard further from Luke after that meeting. He sent him a quick text when it got a little too much.

**Petrov?**

The answer pinged back.

**It's strictly business. It's not your time yet.**

He trusted Luke implicitly. What other choice did he have?

* * *

The next time he saw her was at the film's premiere at Cannes. He was already ahead on the red carpet, about to enter the cinema when the crowd surged forward and the paparazzi went wild, flashbulbs going off. He turned to see a limousine had pulled up on the red carpet. The driver smartly got out, opened the door and Petrov came out. Jesse was rooted to the spot, knowing who would come out next.

An alabaster arm extended out from the depths of the limo and Petrov turned to take the hand and helped her out. She came out like Venus rising from the sea and Jesse's heart skipped a beat. She was dressed in crimson – a tight basque top, with bare shoulders and a full skirt. The colour was stunning against her pale skin and her dark, dark hair, again swept up with a diamond barette, her ears twinkling with diamonds. She smiled at Petrov and Jesse would have given up anything, anything in the world to be the one she was smiling at.

She turned to the paparazzi, posing while they shouted out her name and took photo after photo. She was stunning – just like a glamorous 1950s Hollywood star. With her arm through Petrov's, she swept up the red carpet, smiling to the shouts of the crowd. She did not see Jesse, standing to the side. She walked into the cinema and Jesse followed some distance behind, his eyes trained on the spray of flowers tattooed on her shoulder.

Jesse sat in his allocated seat near the back of the theatre. She was sat upfront with the rest of the bigwigs. He could not think straight. She was so near and yet so far. The theatre darkened and the score he worked hard on filled the air. This had always been his favourite part – when he finally heard his work in full but he found it so hard to concentrate when his heart was just crying out for her.

Beca was finding it hard to keep a still face as the movie progressed. She could not remember the plot nor the movie. What she could hear was the music. The score was beautiful – lush and heart rending. She kept thinking of Jesse at the piano, working hard on this score, hands running lightly across the piano, caressing the keys. His voice as he sang for her. His smile. She kept thinking of Jesse, hot and urgent against her, kissing her, touching her. She knew he was somewhere near, in this theatre, at this very moment. It took all her professionalism to still her thoughts. She could not afford to. She was on a crucial mission now and needed to concentrate. Petrov's hands were linked through hers and he gave her hand a squeeze. It took all of her concentration not to recoil.

The movie ended to tumultuous applause. The lights went up and people were already moving, talking to one another and giving Oliver, the director their congratulations. Beca was still in her seat, her eyes running over the credits rolling on the screen. Petrov was already pulling her hand, talking about the after party but she did not move until she saw Jesse's name on the screen. It completed her and she could finally smile.

The after party was in full flow by the time she arrived. The wine was flowing and everyone was in good spirits. Beca showed some semblance of enjoying the party, like the good actress she could be, as one guest after another came by to say what a wonderful job she did with the track. She was asked to dance repeatedly and she obliged as much as she could, although her heels were killing her.

She was being spun around by Oliver, laughing at his corny jokes when he brought her to a stop with a big smile.

"I think someone wants to cut in," he said and he handed her over to her next partner. Beca stood stock still as Jesse took her hand and laid his other hand on her waist, almost not daring to breathe.

"Thanks, Oliver. I owe you one," he smiled to Oliver before turning his dark eyes on her. "I hope you don't mind me cutting in," he said quietly, smiling down at her. Beca shook her head. She couldn't speak. She could feel the heat of his hand on her back. She could smell his comforting aftershave; something that she kept thinking of all this time apart from him. And if she was really truthful to herself, she wanted nothing more but to sink into his arms, press against his solid chest and let him just hold her.

There must be some music god looking down on them. By some twist of fate, the music slowed down from the previous fast tempo to Michael Jackson's _Whose Loving You_? Jesse thought no other song could fit so well to what he was feeling right now.

_When I had you, I treated you bad and wrong, my dear  
And girl, since... since you've been away  
Don't you know, I sit around, withy my head hangin' down  
And I wonder who's loving you  
_

They just move slowly, holding each other and staring into each other eyes. There was this space between them but it was like a chasm. So much intensity radiating from this space. So much to say to each other, so much feelings to convey, forgiveness, regret but they were both silent, not wanting to break this moment.

She looked thinner – Jesse thought – and lighter, by the feel of her. There was a slightly haunted look to her eyes and at one moment, her eyes darted to the side, looking worried. He thought she was going to run and he tightened his hold on her, wanting so so much to just crush her against him and not let go. His head was spinning, taking in her heady scent. His senses heightened by the virtue of having her so near to him.

_Life without love, it's oh so lonely  
I don't think that I'm gonna make it  
Well my life, all my love belongs to you only  
Come on home girl, come on and take it_

Beca was conscious of the intensity radiating from the pair of them. With the song playing, with both of them staring intently at each other, it was palpable. She glanced quickly at Petrov and her quick glance took in him whispering to one of his henchman, staring intently at both of them, his face a mask of displeasure. A deep chill went through her.

Jesse was holding her tighter now and he was singing to the song, under his breath. _Don't you know, I sit around, with my head hangin' down, And I wonder who's loving you. _He leaned in, closing the gap between them and whispered softly into her ear. "I always love you, Beca. I know you are not ready for this right now. But when you are, I will be waiting for you."

And with that, he released her and stepped back, smiling softly at her before turning and walking away. She felt the loss of him so keenly her façade nearly broke down. Mustering all her strength, she fought down the welling of feelings from within, fixed a bright smile on her face and walked to where Petrov was sitting, bending down to kiss him on his cheek.

She did not feel like dancing anymore.

* * *

**A/N :** _Damn! I wish sometimes I can insert an audio file into fanfics so you can listen to the songs as you are reading them. Love this song by Micheal Jackson although to be honest, I was listening to Sam Bailey (UK X Factor) and Shaheen Jafargholi (Britain Got Talent). Please see them on youtube if you have time._

_To Sobbing **Guest**, I'm so sorry to upset you. :( Thank you all for your reviews and for your PMs. I read every one - it's like nectar to me. **Anaeira,** I saw your comment just as I was posting the chapter and yes, I freaked out too!_

_**Bellabear**, I made the mistake of googling "Freddie Stroma in a suit" one day and after that, decided that Luke will be in a suit as much as possible. Swoon-worthy! Just Damn! _ _**Gossipsweetlips** and **JessicaYip**, shout out to both of you for always leaving me a review. Much thanks. And **Cajunqueen**, thank you for your kind comments, I am speechless._


	21. Chapter 21

"Checkmate, I believe," Beca said languidly moving the chess piece into place.

Petrov laughed, "You are a worthy adversary, Max."

"I had a wonderful teacher," she smiled winsomely at him. "Shall we start another game?"

Petrov nodded and let her re-arranged the board. He stared at her, unblinking and Beca met his stare with a smile. They had just returned from the New York premiere of the movie and feigning tiredness, Beca had asked whether they could excuse themselves from the after party. While she was asking, she also ran her hand on his arm and said she wanted him for herself and not share him with anyone at the party. And when she was like that, it was hard to refuse her.

They had gone to Petrov's private place out of the city and after a few drinks, they were now playing chess in his room. Beca had removed her gown and was now in a red silk robe, her hair still up with that diamond barette and her make-up still intact. They were halfway through their second game when Petrov said, "You are very beautiful, Max."

Beca just flashed him a quick smile as she thought of her next move.

"You will make a worthy consort."

Beca just raised her eyebrow and gave Petrov a look to show she did not comprehend.

"When my plans come through, I will be the most powerful man in the Western hemisphere. World leaders will fear me and you will be by my side."

Beca smiled. Petrov, in a fit to impress her, had told her all about his plans and while she showed a non-committal, I-don't –quite-understand expression, she had been secretly filing the information away and passing on reports to Luke. It was getting to be quite a dossier.

"If you think I am worthy, then I accept. I'm just happy to be with you, Vlad," she moved her piece on the chessboard.

Petrov looked at her shrewdly. "Are you really?" He looked at the board and made his move. "Why did it take you so long to accept my invites? I was beginning to think you are avoiding me at all costs."

"I wasn't sure of my feelings before."

"Could it be because of a certain… musician?" Petrove spat out the last word like it was something distasteful.

Beca gave him a puzzled look. "Whatever do you mean?"

"That boy you danced with at Cannes. The one who writes the music. You both were looking at each other like you could not bear to be apart. It was rather… embarrassing for me."

"Oh him," Beca said dismissively. She stared at the board like she was thinking of her next move but in reality, she was trying to quell that deep chill she felt at Cannes. She moved another chess piece. "We had a thing for a few days. That's it. It was only sex."

"Yes…." Petrov drawled, still staring at her. "My men followed you, Max. "

"You had your people followed me?" Beca asked, her eyes widening. "That is kind of sexy. Like you were looking out for me. " She smiled her delight, although she was cursing herself inwardly for not picking it up. Luke was right. She was getting soft with all that shagging. "Well, your people would have said it was nothing. It's well and truly over. He was just a nuisance."

"So you don't care about this boy?"

Beca put her hand over his, looked him straight in the eye and said, truthfully, "My feelings for him are not the same as what I have for you."

"Good," Petrov smiled. "Then you won't mind if I have him disposed."

He picked up his phone, dialled a number and spoke a command in Russian. Beca understood every word. She choked down that horrible feeling welling up in her throat. Her heart was racing and she felt like running at this very moment. It was the years of training that made her stilled her body and control her emotions. Her darkest fears were being realised yet her face was impassive.

When Petrov finished the call, she stood up. "I'm tired of this game now. Would you like a drink?" She moved to the bar at the side and fixed herself a drink and one for Petrov. She came over to where he was sitting, handed him the drink and stood next to him. She shrugged off the red silk robe and revealed the lacy slip she was wearing underneath.

"To us," she said, leaning down a little and raising her glass in a toast.

"To us." Petrov said before downing his drink. He threw the glass aside and it smashed with a tinkle. He suddenly stood up making Beca stagger back a little. He was suddenly very menacing and he grabbed Beca hard by the upper arm.

"Come with me."

Beca had no choice but to follow him as he made his way to the four poster bed. He pushed her against one of the post and Beca could not help but gasped.

"No more games now, Max. Or should I say Agent Mitchell?"

Beca just looked at him unwavering, not saying a word.

"So beautiful," he rasped , as he ran one sharp fingernail over her cheek and jawline, leaving a red lined mark. "So wasteful. What would GALEOS do to you?" His other arm was still anchoring her to the post and she stayed still.

"Don't worry, my pretty. I have not told GALEOS yet. No doubt they will reward me handsomely when I hand you over to them. But before that, I want to have my fun. " And he told Beca, in a low wicked voice what filthy things he wanted, what depraved fantasies he had in mind.

Beca listened, breathing heavily, her eyes half closed. Whatever revulsion she felt was fought down deep and when Petrov looked at her as he continued his litany of filth, he only saw her chest rising and falling, a flush in her skin. It was as if she was incredibly turned on. When he finished, she sighed and parted her lips before saying huskily, " You wanted to do that…." She repeated what he said. "And that…" She repeated another thing he said. "That is so… kinky."

Petrov was visibly excited now. His hand ran down her sides and he gripped her on her waist tightened, hurting her.

"Do them to me, Vladimir. I want you to."

Petrov let her go while he tore his clothes off. She scrambled onto the bed and beckoned him. When he was lying on the bed, she quickly straddled him so he could not move. She took off her diamond barette so her hair fell down in loose curls around her face and shoulders. She leaned forward and Petrov was lost in her perfect bosom. He was moaning in his desire and when he tried to move, he found he was feeling quite weak. He could not quite move his arms or legs. Realisation dawned on him as he looked up at Beca, who looked like a vengeful goddess on top on him.

"What did you put in my drink?" His voice was thick as his airways constricted.

Beca smiled coldly. She broke her barette into two and plunged both sharp ends into his jugular, injecting the fast acting poison contained within.

"Just a little something so you won't trash about when I do this. Say goodbye, Vladimir. It was nice knowing you."

* * *

Beca quietly got out of the door. She smiled at the guard on the other side and put a finger to her lips. "Petrov's sleeping. He does not want to be disturbed." The guard was about to put his head in to check but Beca pulled her red robe aside. "Look, he tore my underwear. I have to get changed. " He stopped and swallowed hard, all thoughts about checking on Petrov forgotten.

Beca moved quickly down the corridors. She had memorised the layout and knew where she wanted to go.

The guard outside the security room did not know what hit him. One moment, he thought he was hallucinating when he saw a beautiful girl in a lacy slip walking towards him, a red silk robe billowing behind her. The next thing he knew he was disarmed and punched hard. He lost consciousness. Beca entered the security room, dragging the unconscious guard in and closed the door behind her.

She quickly disarmed the security parameters using the code in her hand and overrode the system with the key Petrov always had round his neck and a fingerprint she had lifted from Petrov's inert thumb. She waited, focussing on her breathing, keeping it even. She would not allow her thoughts to stray because she knew where it would stray to and it would break her to pieces. Focus, Beca, focus.

She heard an outburst of gunfire and shouts. More gunfire. The door slid opened behind her.

Five minutes, as promised.

She turned around. "My kit bag, please."

Luke tossed a small black bag to her. He took in her outfit and let out a low whistle. "Nice."

She didn't respond; just methodically undressed and put on her clothes - black jeans, vest, zip up top and boots. She tied up her hair, strapped her knife on her thigh and pulled her gun, cocking it to check the mechanism was clear. Her face was deadpan.

Luke stared at her, clocking her dead eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I've got rid of Petrov. He ID me and wanted to hand me over to GALEOS tomorrow," she said without emotion. She took a deep breath and continued, "He also put out a hit on Jesse."

Luke stayed still. "How long ago was this?"

"About 20 minutes."

"There is still time. I got this covered. Go."

Beca looked at Luke, something like hope flared a little in her eyes.

"You might not like what you find but I think you should go. Use one of the cars downstairs. He's at his house in the Hamptons. Don't ask me how I know. Now go."

* * *

Beca gunned the car and drove it hard. She redialled Jesse's number again. It rang and rang. "Come on, Jesse. Pick up!" It went to voicemail and Beca cursed, her angry tears running freely now. No, focus Beca. Tears were no good now.

She dialled another number, one hand on the steering wheel.

"Benji."

"Beca? Is that..."

"No time. Is Jesse with you?"

"No. I've not heard from him today."

"OK. Talk to you soon." She killed the call amidst Benji's protest.

She dialled another number.

"Bumper."

"Yeah?"

"Jesse with you?"

"No."

She was about to hang up when Bumper said. "I just left him at his place 15 minutes ago."

"Was he alone?"

"He didn't have any girls with him, if that's what you are asking." She ignored that.

"At the Hamptons?"

"Yeah. Listen, Beca, I'm so..."

Beca just killed the call and concentrated on the road. Come on darling, let get there quick - she purred to the car, stepping on the accelerator. The car leapt forward and hummed, eating up the miles.

* * *

She left the car some five minutes away from his house and continued on foot, staying the dark shadows. She did not know what to expect. The house came into view and she saw Jesse's car parked outside. The house was dark. There was another car parked haphazardly. Petrov's minions, she thought. She carefully made her way to the porch, pressing herself into the shadows when she heard a babble of voices speaking in Russian. Two men came round to the front of the house, their backs to her. They stopped at the front, opening a box between them and hefting out small packages; no doubt some incendiary device. The main door was slightly ajar and with her eyes still on the two men, she pressed herself against the door and let herself into the house slowly.

She smelled smoke. In the darkness, she paused and slid her hand down her leg, silently unbuckling the knife strapped to her thigh. Slowly, she padded across the hallway before peeking into the living room. It was dark but the moonlight cast a straight beam into the room.

What she saw made her heart nearly stopped. She bit down her scream. Jesse was lying there on the floor, his eyes shut, looking white and lifeless. She fought her instinct to run in and shake him. A noise. A whistle of sorts decreasing to a deadly silence. She knew what it was and immediately ran into the room, throwing her body across Jesse's. There was a loud rush, a tremendous roar and then.. nothingness.


	22. Chapter 22

Luke looked out to the horizon as the helicopter sliced through the night. His face was impassive. Only his white knuckled grip on the doorway betrayed how much he was seething in anger. He was right. Petrov was unpredictable. There was no way they could have predicted him calling that hit on Jesse right in the middle of their mission. Thank goodness Beca was a professional.

He hit the roof of the helicopter in frustration. Jesse did not help by dancing with Beca in Cannes. That idiot. For goodness sake, Luke already told him it was not his time yet. He shook his head and cursed under his breath. If anything happened to Jesse, Beca would be inconsolable.

"How much longer?" he said into the headset.

"About 5 minutes," the disembodied voice of the helicopter pilot came through his headset.

A huge ball of flame suddenly exploded in direction they were heading. Luke hissed sharply. He hoped he was not too late.

* * *

The helicopter's searchlight picked up the two minions who were now scurrying away. Luke didn't even wait for the helicopter to touch the ground. He cleared the last 5 feet with a jump and with pinpoint accuracy, fired shots at the two, incapacitating them.

"Barker, take care of those two. " he shouted over the noise of the propellers. "Check the bombs. It looked like they managed to just set off one. Collins, come with me."

The pair of them ran into the house, guns ready. Part of the front was in rubble and Luke's heart was in his mouth. He found them in the living room, covered with dust and rubble. Beca's body across Jesse, protecting him, her head on his chest. What angel must be looking over these two - he thought. There was a huge piece of fallen masonry which just missed them by inches. They would not have survived that. Beca was still hurt though. She bore the brunt of the fallen rubble with a nasty gash at the side of her head, blood now matting her hair.

"Beca," he whispered. He checked her pulse and immediately shouted into his comms. "Send me the medic now."

Checking that she had no broken bones or any other major injuries, he gently stroked the side of her face. "Beca, it's OK. I'm here now," he whispered more urgently, his voice at breaking point. Her eyes fluttered open and she drew a sharp breath . She laid very still, breathing in and out slowly. She closed her eyes, concentrating hard. When she opened her eyes again, she was smiling. It was because she heard the beat of Jesse's heart.

* * *

Jesse's chest was hurting. It felt like a tonne of dust in his lungs. He woke up, coughing and when he opened his eyes, it was all hazy. His head hurt and he could not focus. He heard Beca's voice and felt Beca's hands on his face. He tried to focus on her but it was all blurry. She came into focus and he smiled. She was so beautiful. But she had some blood on the side of her face. He tried wiping it away but his hands felt heavy.

"Beca, you are hurt."

His angel smiled at him "No, I'm not. It's just a flesh wound"

"His vitals are good" he heard someone else talking. He felt a cold pressure on his chest and someone was shining a torch into his face.

"God..what a dickhead." He heard someone else talking. Luke's face swam into view.

He tried to get up but fell back. It hurt everywhere. Where is Beca? She was no longer next to him. And why is this miserable person still poking cold things at him? He finally focussed on Beca and tried shaking that foggy feeling from his head. Beca was standing away from him and what was she doing with that lethal looking gun?

Beca was talking to Luke. He was in some tight outfit – God, how he hated Luke, looking so perfect and virile while there he was, lying down like a sick puppy? Beca glanced back at him and smiled. She was still talking to Luke and what? .. still strapping bits of firearms and .. are those grenades? What is happening? Beca braided her hair quickly – he always found that really sexy - and after a final word to Luke, strode over to where he was.

He felt like all his nerd fantasies came through. There was Beca striding over with all that kickass firearms strapped to herself. Yeah, she looked like Lara Croft, in her tight vest and jeans. His Lara Croft and he grinned stupidly. She knelt down and her face was next to him, a soft smile on her face.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, her eyes roving round his face, her hands gentle.

"Are you Lara Croft?" he asked.

"No," she grinned and kissed him softly on his lips. "I'll be back."

"OK. Terminator" he said, feeling a little happy and stupid. And then she was all blurry and disappeared.

"His vitals are good?" said Luke.

"Yeah. He's fine. Just need to come in for observation" said the other voice

And the next thing he saw was Luke's fist flying into his face. "Ouch" was all he could muster. He could not really feel that punch – he was feeling too happy and wanted to fly.

"Dude, he's all high on drugs. Wouldn't feel that" said the other voice.

"Will he feel that tomorrow?"

"Yes. Amongst all the other aches he's going to get."

"Good."

Luke's face was near his now, his eyes hard. "That was for putting Beca in danger, you twat. I don't know what the hell Beca sees in you. But she will kill me if anything happens to you. If you so much as hurt her again, I will hunt you down and kill you, so help me God. Now move, you son of a bitch."

"Okay" was all he could muster and he felt rough hands picking him up and moving him. He felt like was he was outside and there were lots of wind whipping about and felt like he was lying down and flying. He didn't care. Beca came back. That was the important thing and he grinned. "Smug bastard..." Luke muttered. He didn't see Luke's fist coming again but he felt a little deck on his chin and he was out cold.

* * *

When he came to again, it was all white and he thought he was in heaven. But then he felt the aches coming on and heard the steady beeping of a machine. The clinical smell of the hospital hit him and he finally knew where he was. The room was in semi darkness and there was Luke, looking out the window. What is he doing here? What is Luke doing here? The door opened and his Beca came in. Luke turned to her and said "Romeo's awake" and stood, glowering at him. What was his problem?

Beca came over. She looked tired – her hair was in a mess and her face was dirty and a little bloodied and the vest top she was wearing was stained. There were long lacerations on her arms and Jesse made an involuntary sound, trying to reach out to touch them. Damn, what were all these wires on his arms?

"Luke..," said Beca. "Jesse didn't have that bruise just now." She stared menacingly at Luke.

"Falling debris" he answered nonchalantly. "Loverboy was like a sack of potatoes to move. "

Luke moved and stood behind Beca "Is it done?"

"Yes. All done. Everything under control. "

"OK."

"Luke, can you give us a sec? I just wanted to say my goodbyes."

Luke just raised his eyebrow but did not say a word as he left the room. Beca sat next to Jesse, smiling down at him. But she had tears in her eyes too. He wanted to sing to her and wipe those tears away. If only he can clear this fog from his head but it hurt too much.

"Listen, Jesse. You had quite a concussion back there so I am not sure whether you will remember any of this. I have to go, OK? I have to leave you. Not because I want to but because I have to. What happened last night, it frightened the hell out of me. I know I could not let that happened to you again. So I have to leave you, OK?"

Jesse could not process all the words she was saying but he knew what it meant. She was leaving again and it felt as painful as the first time she left. But he knew she loved him with all her heart and now he had to be the brave one to let her go. She gave him one last lingering kiss. And he wanted to put his arms around her to stop her from leaving but damn, what are all these wires doing?

Beca rested her forehead on his, fighting to keep her voice even. "Good bye Jesse, " she whispered softly.

She got up to leave and Jesse called out "Beca".

She turned to look at him. He knew he had something very important to tell her. If only his head will stop pounding and being fuzzy. He knotted his eyebrows with the effort to remember what he must say.

"Are you coming back?"

She did not trust herself to speak. She just shook her head slowly.

"I still wait for you. I love you."

The corners of her mouth quirked into a smile. Her eyes twinkled and her lovely mouth parted to say "I know."

And she was gone.

* * *

Luke threw the car keys at her and he slid into the passenger seat. Beca got in, started the engine and pulled into the traffic. They rode in silence for a while. He looked across at her profile. She looked calm and collected.

"Why did you say goodbye to Jesse for?" he said.

Beca glanced over, puzzled before concentrating on the road again. Her throat was dry.

"It's the right thing to do," she said.

"Do you think so?" Luke said quietly. "I think he needs you."

Beca stared hard at the road before them.

"Since when are you Team Jesse?"

"Oh, don't get me wrong. I loathe him," Luke said truthfully. "But Becs, have you seen him? He is useless without you. He needs you to protect him."

"He's only in danger because of me."

"Yes, but you saved him."

They finally arrived at their destination. Before Luke got out of the car, he turned to Beca and said, "Look, Becs. You are overthinking it. We can't plan for every eventuality. Our time is short. Just grab whatever happiness you can get. "

He left Beca in the car, turning her thoughts of Jesse over and over again in her mind.


	23. Chapter 23

Jesse was a little early so he did not mind just sitting there at the bench, people watching. It was still cold and frosty though and he wished he had a cup of coffee just to warm up. His breaths came out in small puffs in the cold air and he jammed his hands into his pockets, trying to keep warm.

"Here." He looked up and took the offered hot drink and took a sip. Ugh. Tea. Luke slid into the place beside him, serenely sipping his own tea. They sat in silence for a while with Jesse just using the tea to warm his hands.

"How are you feeling?" Luke finally asked, still looking forward and not glancing at him.

"Fine."

Luke smiled. Jesse was trying to out-cool him by the sound of it. "That's what you want me to relay to Beca? That you are fine? Not suffering, are we?"

Jesse was silent for a moment before replying, "Beca knows you are meeting me?"

Ah, looks like he was catching up rather quickly – Luke thought, smile still intact. "I don't know. I could say I bumped into you with your new girlfriend and that you were 'fine'."

Jesse's jaw clenched. "Don't…" was all he could muster.

"Relax. I'm just pulling your leg." Luke could not help it. He could at least torment Jesse a little. It was so much fun.

Jesse just cleared his throat in response.

"How is she?" he asked.

"Fine," said Luke, his smile stretching into a grin. Jesse could have hit him.

Luke glanced at him briefly, noting the rather sullen expression. Oh, go on, then. Throw the poor guy a fricking bone. "She still misses you though."

Jesse perked up at that. "Really?"

"Yes, she sometimes wear that awful Star Wars tshirt to bed. I assume it was yours? The one with the rips. Positively indecent." Luke didn't mention that Beca always have a robe over that tshirt.

You could light up a room with Jesse's smile. He could not believe what he just heard. Beca had that tshirt? He searched his whole apartment for it when he had really missed Beca and could not find it. He thought he had thrown it away by mistake and had felt a little glum about that. Oh, he remembered how those rips got there. But wait, Luke saw her in that shirt? With the rips and the tears? He could not help feeling more than a little jealous.

Luke watched as different expressions struggled across Jesse's face. This is so much fun - he thought.

"Oh yeah, that shirt. She was wearing it when we were... umm..." Jesse said slowly before clearing his throat again, with a slight grin on is face. It was now Luke's turn to be uncomfortable.

* * *

"Can I have at least an explanation what happened that night?" Jesse asked.

"What about it?" was all Luke offered.

"I can't remember much. Just flashes. Half of the front of my house was in ruins. I was in a hospital. My mom went ape-shit crazy the next day. The doctor said I had a concussion and someone else said there was a gas leak and explosion. Somehow you and Beca were there. What the hell happened?"

Luke carefully weighed his thoughts, wondering how much he should tell Jesse.

"Beca was a little worried about you. Don't ask me why. Maybe it was just female intuition. We thought we dropped by to see whether you are OK. Good thing we did. You were nearly buried under all that rubble."

Jesse was deep in thought. Somehow the explanation, while plausible, did not sit square and he swore he had flashes of Beca dressed all kickass like Lara Croft, weighed down with enough firearms to take out a small army. That bit of memory keep slipping off and on, along with how he got to the hospital. Luke waited to see whether Jesse would say anything else about that night. He was aware that Jesse saw their little operation that night and he was banking that the drugs and his injuries that night would have addled his memory enough about that.

OK, time to take his mind of that - thought Luke.

* * *

"So, I promise you I help you and Beca get together," Luke started. "I guess you've earned this." He fiddled with his phone and sent at email. A minute later, Jesse's phone beeped with incoming mail. He opened it and did not comprehend straightaway. The email contained a series of dates, addresses and names.

"Those are the dates and locations where Beca will have her gigs in the next few months," Luke said. "I have left the proper addresses where you can reach her and her aliases at the hotels. You don't know how many rules I've broken for you." He did not really. Luke was ever so careful not to compromise Beca but he said that because he sensed Jesse always like a bit of drama.

"Thanks, Luke."

"Use it wisely."

"I will."

"So Beca told me you are a movie nerd. Do you remember what Allen Quartermain taught Tom Sawyer in _League of Extraordinary Gentleman_?"

"About shooting?"

"Yes, that one. _Very American. Fire enough bullets and hope to hit the target_."

"_If you can't do it with one bullet, don't do it at all." _Jesse quoted back.

"What I am saying is, don't go and hit her all at once. She needs to get use to the idea of you being back in her life. So make those moments count."

"Yeah, don't worry. I know what to do."

He did.

* * *

It started with the white freesias. Beca, so used to people sending her large bouquets of extravagant flowers and roses, stopped short when she noticed the hand tied posy of white flowers. It stood quiet and unassuming between all the other arrangements yet it nearly stopped her heart. She reached over it. There was no card but she knew who it was from. She could not help the smile that came to her lips.

The freesias followed her every gig and she looked forward to them. When that stopped, she was a little puzzled and just a little hurt. Then the DVDs came. The Breakfast Club was the first volley. Beca rolled her eyes at that. Ha, that was just too predictable. It was like he was not even trying. Then it was followed by other 80s rom-coms. Come on, Jesse, you can do better than this - she thought with a smirk. Then came Million Dollar Baby and it was followed by the whole LOTR trilogy plus the 2nd Hobbit film. OK, double points for the Hobbit film - that contained both Orlando Bloom who was especially buff and the voice of Benedict Cumberbatch. She had to give him that. Then a large box of juice pouches came for her and she nearly laughed out loud. Right on top on was a DVD of Rocky.

A large squarish parcel came next and Beca scratched her head, trying to think what it could be. She tore off the packaging and laughed out loud. Luke came in, hearing her laugh and stopped short.

"What the..." was all he could say when he saw what it was. "Where the hell did that come from?"

Beca just shook her head and laughed. It was a black plastic crate full of CDs and LPs - probably the same one they used to stack from back at the station. She rifled through the LPs. Yep, these were the same one Jesse used to make her laugh that day. Ted Nugent and Adam Lambert was there. She had to wipe tears of laughter from her eyes.

The bell rang and reception told them there was another delivery. Luke looked grim and said, "It'd better not be that sex table! Bloody interns." Just to mess with Luke, Beca was half hoping it was. But it was not. It was much better. It was a well-timed delivery of burger and fries for Luke. "I didn't order any," Luke said with a huff. Beca just rolled on the floor, clutching her sides.

Then an envelope came. It contained all the ICCA programmes from regionals to the finals for their freshmen year, all tied up with a red ribbon. The one where the Bellas won. Beca opened the one for the finals and right at the end where the Bella's name was, there was Jesse's scrawl "XOX" She could not help the flush spreading on her cheeks.

It continued. Little presents or tokens to show her that he remembered. All the little things, their shared history. The first time they went on holiday together. The first time they made love. The first time she visited his family. It was all there. There was never any note or card. There was no need. She knew what each and every one of them meant and suddenly, she missed him so much.

Seven days then passed without a single delivery and Beca became restless. What does this mean? - she thought.

When she arrived in LA, the first delivery came. It was pancakes from the diner nearby Harry's club. Then a framed Star Wars poster. Then a CD of The Godfather soundtrack with Appollonia's theme circled with a heart. That came with a Star Wars tshirt and Beca flushed again. A DVD of The Seven Year Itch with a picture of Marilyn Monroe with her skirt blown up came, followed by a giant teddy bear from FAO Schwarz and the big piano dance mat. The guys at the studio had fun with that. Even Luke had a go. Then a little newspaper clipping about the outdoor screening of Rocky at Brooklyn Bridge Park with a little scrawl "Best date ever." She had to laugh at that.

When reception rang saying there was another delivery, Beca thought it would be another small token.

"OK, bring it up," she said to the intercom.

"Um, Miss Hartley, I think you have to come down for this one."

Beca frowned a little and came down, expecting to see the delivery man with another envelope or parcel. The receptionist just smiled and said, "It's outside." When she went outside, she was met with a delivery man. There was a large truck and a guy was just opening the back and lowering down a ramp. Beca could not figure this out.

"Please sign here, miss." She was handed a clipboard which she signed absent-mindedly before walking towards the truck. What happened next made her jaw dropped. And it was not easy to make Beca's jaw drop like that.

She heard it first. There was no mistaking what it was.

A little purr , a little rev and there it was. Jesse's car - the Aston Martin V8 convertible with a large red bow on one side of the windshield.

The delivery man brought it down to the ground and Beca squealed loudly. There was a card this time, right next to the bow. She ripped it open in haste and read:

"_What can I say? He wants you to drive him - J_ "

She just sat in the car, shaking her head, reading and re-reading the note. That fool - she thought - that lovable, incorrigible, romantic fool. Whatever possessed him to send his car right across the country like this? Just to do this grand romantic gesture? She can feel herself welling up. Before she could bawled like a baby, she quickly started the engine. He purred under her hands. She pressed down on the accelerator and with a squeal of the tires, she took him for a ride.

Luke just watched the whole thing from the window and smiled. That slick son of a bitch, was all he thought.


	24. Chapter 24

Beca brought the car to a stop. Luke was lounging right by the door and he sauntered over, running his eyes over the car. "Nice ride. Give me a spin." Without waiting for an answer, he vaulted over passenger side and slid down over the leather seat.

"Hang on to your seat." Beca revved the engine and the car leapt forward. She drove with a wicked grin on her face while Luke just leaned back in the seat. They drove along the PCH, enjoying the view of beaches and ocean and the wind whipping through their hair. It was a beautiful drive and while Luke was not complaining, he could not help but think it should be Jesse here beside her.

They stopped for a breather, just enjoying the view. "I got to get myself one of these," said Luke. He continued, casually. "So… how did this land up here?"

Beca just shrugged and smiled.

"I hope you mind your manners, Miss Beca and at least thank your benefactor?" Luke said with an arched eyebrow. Beca just drummed her fingers on the steering wheel. The thing was she was unsure about calling Jesse. It was like a non-verbal game this stream of presents he had been sending her way. He did not need to send a note or card to explain because she knew. And maybe calling or texting him would just ruin the spell.

Luke looked at Beca with an incredulous look. "What the fuck, Beca? Have you not called him yet?"

"Umm…."

"Fuck, Beca. Just call him."

"OK, no need to be rude."

She got out of the car and rested against the bonnet, her fingers nervously dialling a number she committed to memory. Jesse's phone buzzed. He checked the caller ID and fought down a smile.

"Gentlemen, I am so sorry but I have to take this call. Mr. Allen will take over from here," he said calmly before rising out of his seat and going out of the room. He nearly ran out but stopped himself in time. With a deep breath, he answered the call.

**"Jesse?"** The sound of her voice was like a choir of angels.

**"Hey."** _Keep it cool, Swanson. Keep it cool._

**"How have you been?"** _I think about you everyday._

**"Fine. How are you?"** _I'm not fine. I'm desolate. Please come back, Beca. Please._

**"I'm alright."** _I'm not alright. I really want you here with me._

**"That's good."** _Don't you miss me at all? I dream about you every night._

**"So I just want to say thanks for all stuff you sent. It's not weird or anything**."_ I love them all. _

**"Yeah.. well…anytime."** _Anything you want. Anything. Just ask. _

**"So.. about the car. What do you want me to do with it?"** _I wish you came with the car._

**"Anything you want."** _Drive the car back to me, Beca._

**"So.. what are you doing now? Are you busy?"** _Come and get me, Jesse._

**"Just in a middle of a meeting."** _Just say the word and I'll come and get you._

**"Oh. OK, sorry for that. I'll call you later."**

"**OK."** _Arghhh.. please don't hang up. No. _

Beca hung up the call and got into the driver's seat. Luke peered into her face, shooting her a questioning look. "He's busy," was all she said before driving off.

What the hell is wrong with these two? – implored Luke. His face was passive but he was doing a major inward eye roll - Of all the hard headed, stubborn, idiotic people in the world, I have to try and play cupid with these two.

* * *

Beca rubbed her eyes and groaned. Jetlag is not funny – she thought – as she sipped her coffee. She got only half an hour to get ready and she was still in her pajamas. She had to run for her flight to London, fresh from a mission and nearly missed it. Luke had not been amused.

Speak of the devil – she thought sourly – as Luke casually unlocked her hotel room door and strolled in. "You know, that is breaking and entering." She was in no mood.

"I didn't break anything. It was wide open," he scoffed. He looked dapper in a new suit and checked himself out in the mirror, consciously patting down his hair. He noticed Beca was still undressed.

"Becaaaaa…. Please, can we get ready?"

"I don't feel like going, Luke. Can we skip it? I got a headache coming."

"No one said being an agent is easy. Get ready."

Beca just rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom. When she came out after a quick shower, Luke was lodged on her sofa, one eye trained on the TV watching football and the other quickly texting on his phone.

"I really miss watching a proper footie match," he said, tearing his eyes off the TV to take a look at Beca. "Wait, are you wearing that?"

"What's wrong with this?" she said, waving a black two-piece suit at him.

"Sorry, love. You look like you are going to a funeral. Where's that dress you bought at Harrods? The blue one. " Luke began to pull out her clothes from the cupboard, scattering them over her bed. "Come on, Becs. I want to make a good impression. You are meeting my father."

"OKaaayy," Beca said crossly as she took the dress from Luke's hands. "Just stop doing that. You'll ruin my clothes."

* * *

They were in time despite Beca's best efforts to stall. Luke was having none of it and before long they were at a private party at The Dorchester, mingling with the guests. Beca's initial reluctance seemed to disappear and she put on her most winning smile, charming the guests.

"So is that the young lady you were talking about?" Luke turned around and smiled at the elder gentleman who stood behind him. He nodded. They both stood silently side by side, watching Beca chatting to an elderly peer who looked most charmed.

"She is certainly something."

"Yes, she is."

The elder gentlemen glanced at his son and saw the brief torment in his eyes and smiled ruefully. "And she's in love with another?"

Luke nodded slowly. "That's what made it so perfect. I am immune to others as long as I love her, Father. It makes my work easier."

Luke's father thought about this for a minute; almost marvelling at the twisted logic. He never knew how single minded his son was. "Are you ready to come back? We will always be happy to have you join us."

Luke was still staring at Beca. "Not yet. I will one day."

Beca turned and saw both of them, looking at her and she came over.

"Becs, I would like to introduce you to Commander Bond," Luke said gravely. "Commander Bond, Agent Rebecca Mitchell."

"Charmed," Commander Bond said gallantly, taking her hand and kissing it lightly. "My son talked a lot about you. But I see his description had been most wanting."

Beca's eyes widened a fraction before she settled into an easy smile. "Why Commander Bond, I have been deceived. Their description of your charm is most inadequate."

Commander Bond let out a laugh. "I think I met my match today. It is lovely to meet you finally, Agent Mitchell. I do hope to see you around more."

"It depends on Luke here, sir. He is a hard taskmaster and keeps me chained to my desk."

The elder gentleman shook his head and gave Luke a wry smile. "I shall leave you both. You should be enjoying the party and not talking to old codgers like me. Son, send my regards to your mother."

"I will, Sir." Within minutes, Commander Bond mingled with the rest of the guests and disappeared. Beca was quietly staring at Luke, who was looking everywhere else except her.

"Your dad is THE 007!? Why didn't you tell me?" she said in a low whisper, her voice in awe.

"Love child." He said with a huff.

"Sanderson?"

"I'm not the only one who takes their mum's maiden name. Besides, Luke Bond? That just sounds so creepy."

* * *

Luke took a quick look at his watch. "OK, let's get out of here."

"What? We just arrived!"

"Hang on. I thought you had a headache and didn't want to come in the first place."

"The champagne is quite nice."

"Put that drink down. We have to leave soon."

"Where's your dad? I'm just going to tell him what a bully you are."

"Har har har. Very funny, Becs."

They had left the party and Luke was marching down towards the train station, looking at his phone all the while. Beca was trying to keep up with him.

"Why aren't we taking a cab?" she said ,when she caught up with him at the traffic lights.

"We are taking the tube," he said distractedly. He looked up and said slowly "And with that, I meant the underground or subway. I forgot you Americans don't speak English properly."

"Watch it, Sanderson. I can still take you."

"Yeah. Whatever." He replied in his best American accent.

"Can we just take a cab? My heels are killing me. I don't think I can take any more stairs."

"You are pretty soft for an agent, Becs. Stairs won't kill you." He said, walking fast down the steps. Beca followed, cursing softly under her breath "Yeah.. I will.."

* * *

"Are you sure this is the way back to the hotel?" Beca was peering into the map in her hand. "I don't remember that stop. I think we need to stop at Piccadilly Circus. "

"No, this is the right route." Luke was peering down the platform and looking at the indicator board.

"But Luke, look at this map. Here's the right one."

"We are using a different way. Are you questioning someone who is born and bred in London? Ok, let's take this train. "

"What? That's not even the right one. And it's crowded. Let's go to the next carriage."

"Just get on, will you? Oh my God! You are stressing me out now."

" Honestly, I'll kick you if we get lost."

"We won't."

They got on. Luke was literally pushing her onto the train. She was squashed with Luke on one side and a heavy set woman on the other. Beca was still peering at the map, frowning heavily.

"Are you sure, Luke? I really hate to get lost." She looked up and tried to look out of the window to ascertain where they were.

"Here. You've got the map upside down."

Luke quickly turned the map round and Beca went back to peering at the map. What's the matter with Luke? – she thought – We are so clearly going to wrong way. Did meeting his dad mess him up? Why is this map so confusing? Is this the right way up? Maybe I shouldn't drink that champagne just now.

She was still trying to puzzle out their route back to the hotel that she did not immediately register what she heard next.

_You are too good to be true,  
__Can't take my eyes off you  
__You'd be like heaven to touch,  
I want to hold you so much.  
_

Beca's hand faltered and the map fell out of her hands. She looked up at Luke, her mouth a frozen 'O'. Luke was smiling softly at her. He put his hands on her shoulders, his eyes bright and spun her around to face the other way.

The heavy set woman moved. The crowd parted and at the other end of the carriage was Jesse. In the flesh. Smiling widely at her. And he sang, in that beautiful, knee trembling voice of his, echoing in that small carriage :

_At long last, love has arrived,  
And I thank God I'm alive  
__You are too good to be true,  
Can't take my eyes off you_

1,2,3,4...Half of carriage suddenly broke out into song, providing an aca pella backing to the big brass interlude. Beca could not stop the bubble of giggle coming out of her. Her eyes were shining, not entirely believing what she was seeing. Luke was still holding on to her shoulders and he leaned in to whisper to her ear "Don't run. You both are meant to be together" before releasing her.

Jesse was walking towards her now, covering the distance quickly in his fast strides.

_I love you baby and if it's quite all right  
I need you baby to warm the lonely nights  
I love you baby, trust in me when I say_

He was in front of her now, looking down at her like he was seeing his first Technicolor sunrise. _  
_

_Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down, I pray  
Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you, stay_

He took her hands in his and leaned in, his face inches away from her, singing the next words softly just for her, his eyes dark and soft.

"…._ And let me love you baby, let me love you…"_

The flashmob at the back sang the next verse sotto voce but Beca could not hear them. She could only see Jesse. Her Jesse. Here in London. In a train carriage. Singing to her. His heart in his eyes.

"Jesse, what are you doing here?" she finally able to say.

"Yeah, I got tired of waiting," he said softly. "So I thought I come and get you."

Beca's smile could not get any wider. "Well, come and get me then."

Jesse's smile matched hers and he pulled her in his arms, feeling that finally he was whole. He looked at Luke who was grinning behind Beca.

Thank you – he mouthed silently.

Good job – Luke mouthed back, putting his thumbs up before leaping off the carriage at the next stop.

* * *

**A/N : **_I have been wanting to post this chapter for the longest time and had subjected to my nearest and dearest with the above song, badly sung. I hope I did the make-up justice. If you have the time, search youtube for OOTDH Can't take my eyes off you Frank Valli. It's a fab acapella group that did this song. They do a mean No Diggity and Carry on my Wayward, Son too!_

_Thank you for all your reviews and follows. The story is almost through but I am planning a sequel! Ideas please, if you like to throw them my way :) Anaeira, where are you darling?! Leave your review and I'll reply via review too. _


	25. Chapter 25

No, it is not possible to be this happy. How can I be this happy? - Beca thought. She was still reeling from seeing Jesse. She thought she was hallucinating but no, Jesse felt solid next to her and she just stopped thinking so much and sank against him. Just like she thought of for those many days and nights away from him. There was loud applause in the train carriage and she smiled against his chest.

"Umm.. I really hate to break this hug at the moment but I need to say thanks," she could felt Jesse's voice rumbling through his chest. She broke apart, a little red in the face, smiling at the crowd who were all whooping and clapping. Jesse walked over to them with Beca by his side, introduced her to the group and charmingly said thanks for helping him out.

Jesse tugged Beca's hand and they hopped off the next stop at St. Pancras King's Cross. Jesse was pulling her along, walking fast through the station while Beca, still a little dazed, followed along.

"Jesse." she suddenly stopped in the middle of the station. He stopped and looked at her. "Umm.. do you want to go back to my hotel? .. Just so I could... ahh.. say hello properly?"

Jesse chuckled "That sounds quite tempting. But I have plans, Beca. Don't distract me."

"Where we are going?"

"You'll see." he said with a grin. "Do you have your passport with you?"

"Yeah. Luke told me to bring mine along for some security thing. Why?"

"Yeah. OK." said Jesse, deliberately not answering her question.

* * *

"Paris? We are going to Paris?" Beca said, her eyes round as they stood in front of the Eurostar departure lounge.

"We can go Brussels, if you like. But I hear Paris is quite romantic this time of the year."

"But Jesse, I don't have any spare clothes!"

"I'll buy you some when we get there," Jesse said, tugging her along through the gates. "Besides, what I had in mind don't involve much clothes," he added with a half smirk. Beca could only rolled her eyes at that. Weirdo.

The three hour train journey was pleasant enough with both of them relaxing in their First Class seats, sipping their complimentary champagne. The French countryside made way to a more urban jungle as they neared Paris and before long, they alighted at Gare Du Nord station and hopped into a cab. Before Jesse could tell the cab driver their destination, Beca leaned forward and said, "Galeries Lafayette, Boulevard Haussman, sil vous plait."

"What?" said Beca, noting Jesse's expression. "I have to get some clothes."

"What happened to wanting to say hello properly?" Jesse teased, nipping her neck gently.

"That can wait," Beca said in a huff. "I don't want this dress ruined. I rather like it. And I don't fancy walking through streets of Paris with only my underwear underneath this coat."

Jesse groaned at the thought, his hand sliding up to cradle her face. "Now that's an idea." He began to kiss her gently all over her jawline and neck, deliberately avoiding her lips, as much as Beca tried to capture his for a kiss.

"Right. I make it quick," she said breathlessly.

* * *

"Whatever happened to quick?" Jesse pouted as he sat on the little armchair in the middle of the boutique, bags of shopping round his feet.

"I'm almost done," Beca called out. "Now help me choose. This lacy black thing or this white cotton one?"

She put each of the lingerie set against her in turn. "The lacy one is quite stretchy and soft. But this white one is so pretty with the flowers here." She pointed to the breast area to emphasis her point. Jesse's head nearly imploded with the thought of either one on her and he swallowed visibly.

"Umm Becs... a moment please?" he said with difficulty. When Beca leaned down, he whispered hoarsely. "Take them both. I don't care. I'm going to rip them off you anyway. But if you don't hurry, I might have a little accident here."

"But we haven't even look at the stockings and corsets yet," she whispered back, her eyes flicking to the naughtier lingerie displayed on Jesse's right. Jesse looked a little pained and he artfully arrange a bag across his lap. Beca gave him a wicked grin as she stood up and sashayed back to the changing room.

* * *

"Wow."

Jesse just smiled as he put down the bags. He came behind and put his arms around her as she stood, awestruck in the middle of the room. Yeah, the room was pretty impressive. Beautifully furnished in cream and gold. Gorgeous big bed with a mountain of pillows. There was a balcony opening up to the view of the Eiffel Tower, now twinkling and shimmering in the night. Pretty awesome. But what really struck Beca was the amount of red roses in the room.

"Seriously dude, how many florists did you raid?"

"Don't you like it?"

"Umm… It's very… floral."

"You know, when someone whisked you off to Paris and have your hotel room covered in roses, some people say that's romantic."

"Who is this' _some people'_ you speak of? What is this _'romantic'_ thing? This is so cheesy."

"You didn't mind me serenading you in the train just now. That was romantic."

"Please!" she scoffed. "You totally ripped that off Heath Ledger."

Jesse whipped her around. "Now how would you know that if you have not watched _10 things I hate about you…_which would mean you, Beca Mitchell, had willingly watched a rom-com."

"Dude, no. No rom coms," she said with an eye roll. She fought down a small smile though without success. "I was under duress."

"Such a liar," Jesse said, grinning widely. "Now come here."

* * *

"Actually it is rather nice. And you sang it better than Heath Ledger," Beca finally said after gaining her breath back. Cheesy he might be but boy, does Jesse know how to kiss. They had sunk onto the sofa, entangled in each other arms, lips locked and now they had broken apart, breathless.

"Thanks for taking all the trouble planning this," she said. "What would you do if I have said no?" she added, teasingly.

She did not notice the cloud passing across Jesse's face. He had thought about that and it was sheer bravado on his part to just not to dwell about it and just go ahead and do it. He looked at this girl who could have so easily crush him and said, "I would have given my ticket to Luke."

Beca did not pick up the note of slight despair in his usually chipper voice and continued teasing him. "Well… Luke is incredibly hot…"

"Yeah..." he said and this time, she felt the pain in his voice.

"Hey, are you alright?"she said. Beca took his face in her hands, wondering at his sudden change in mood. Jesse just smiled, shook his head slightly like he was trying to dispel his thoughts and kissed her deeply. Don't ever leave me – he wanted his kiss to say – I don't think I can bear it.

Oh god… – thought Beca as she felt Jesse's lips parting, coaxing hers to do the same. His lips, tongue and teeth teasing her until she was this hot mess of jelly in his arms. His hand was slowly unzipping her dress while his other hand was sliding up her thigh, before cupping her ass and pulling her closer. Jesse could feel the fabric of her stocking giving way to the soft flesh between the top of her stocking and is that a suspender belt? Then the little soft scrap of her underwear. Fuck, she was so smoking hot. Beca was impatiently unbuttoning his shirt. She wanted to feel his warm skin and revel in the hardness of his muscles. She wanted to run her lips and tongue on those ridges on his abs and make him groan. She could not wait.

"Becs, I think we should slow this down," Jesse suddenly said. He drew back, regret written over his face and sat up, putting some distance between them. Beca just blinked. What just happened?

"OK, I'm confused now," she said in a low voice. "We are in Paris, in a room full of roses with a huge bed. You just unzipped my dress and had your hand up my thigh. I got sexy lingerie on and you think we should slow this down?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should get to know each other first."

Beca could not keep the incredulous look off her face. "Are we in the Twilight zone here? I think we already know each other. In the biblical sense as well, Jesse. What the hell are you saying?"

Jesse groaned. He knew he was making a right mess out of this. It was just the thought of Luke and what he represented intruded on him and he was faced with all his insecurities. "I'm sorry. I'm not doing this right. Give me a moment. Please don't be angry at me."

He took a deep breath, gathering his thoughts. "Becs, I never thought I will meet you again after all these years. You have no idea how happy I was to be with you again. It's like I got a reason to wake up in the morning. I found out I've still got all these feelings for you and I just want to be with you all the time. The sex was phenomenal, I had you with me, I couldn't be happier. Then I went and fucked it up at the Hamptons. I know I hurt you so much, babe. I know that. I'm going to make up for that for the rest of my life if you let me."

Jesse's face then clouded over with the memory and he continued "Becs, do you know, after what happened at the Hamptons, I just couldn't find you. The thing is _I don't even know where to find you_. When we fought back in college, I always knew. I knew where you go if you just want to be alone, where you go if you are angry and I always know what to do. But this time, I don't, Beca. I realised I don't even know where you live, for goodness sake. None of your friends knew. I didn't know whether you were safe. And it scares the hell out of me."

He just rubbed his face hard. "What I'm saying is I know the Beca in college but I don't know this Beca now. And I desperately want to. I missed the last seven years of you, Beca and it's killing me."

"But you knew where to sent those presents and the flowers.." Beca said confusedly.

He stood up and walked away from her, feeling so inadequate and insecure. " Luke helped me with those. I wouldn't even know how to get to you if he hadn't. And I got a feeling that if I were to hurt you and lose you again, he wouldn't help me again. I think his exact words were he would kill me with his bare hands."

Beca stood up. "What do you want from me, Jesse?" she asked quietly.

"I want you to be with me, please. I want to know you again, Becs. Please let me. I don't expect you to tell me everything now. I just wanted to try this. "

Beca's first instinct was to run. Run, Beca. He's going to tear down your walls and he's going to get hurt - she thought. But then she looked at him; properly looked at him and she saw the hurt, the hope, the love all over his face. He is already hurting now with your walls up, Beca.

"OK, ask me something." Her voice was steady although her insides were churning.

Jesse looked at her. Do I dare to ask her? - he thought. "Why didn't you tell me you were at my wedding?"

She shut her eyes. Of all the questions he could asked.

"Luke told you."

"Yes," he answered, still staring at her. "Luke told me a few things. About your mom, about you coming to my wedding, about you and him..." He could not finish it yet again. He just gripped the back of the sofa, his knuckles white. He took a deep breath. "It hurts so much, Becs. To know you have been with him. To know he's been there these last seven years, instead of me. It just hurt."

Beca's eyes popped open. She stared at Jesse.

And very slowly, very clearly she said, " You wanted to know the last seven years of my life? You want me to share what I had been through? Do you know I never want to know about the last seven years of your life, Jesse? Because it would mean I will know about your life with Stephanie. About how you loved her and married her. That I was so easily replaced. And then I saw you kissing her when I thought you were in love with me..."

She almost could not continue. She was shaking now. Jesse looked at the agony in her eyes and he could not believed he was doing this to her. What had he done?

"Why did I go to your wedding? I just wanted to see you happy, Jesse and that you have moved on. I thought I could do it. I missed the ceremony because I know I am not strong enough to see you up there in the aisle. I thought I would be OK just attending the reception. " She let out a hard, brittle laugh. "I wasn't. I couldn't."

Jesse felt like all his breath was knocked out of him.

"Surely, there was someone else in your life, Becs? All these years," he asked hoarsely.

"Luke helped me and he saved my life once, for which I am eternally grateful. But I never love him." She shook her head slowly. "There was no one. Only you. Always you, Jesse."

They stared at each other.

Look at me, Jesse - Beca thought - this is me without walls. Nothing but this mess that is me. Nothing in here but the shadow of you which I carry with me all these years. Do you really want to see me like this all the time?

And he saw it.

And he thought she never looked more beautiful than she was now.

He walked across towards her, tearing off his shirt. He took her in his arms because he could never be apart from her now. Never. For all the hurt he caused, he had to pay it a thousand fold. And for all the love she had for him, he had yet to earn them.

"Stay with me, Beca."

A little nod against his chest. That was all that he needed. Beca shut her eyes and rested her head on his chest, just listening to the steady beat of his heart. Can I do this? Dare I do this? - she thought.

"Yes. Yes, I will."

* * *

**A/N **_Yay, they will be together. As always, thank you so much for your reviews and follows. A very special thanks to Cajunqueen for helping me flesh this out. Your PMs and thoughts are invaluable. I am always happy to chat via PMs, guys so don't hesitate to get in touch :) Also M chapter next. Well, all that raw emotions need an outlet somehow_


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N **_: Rated M. Turn back while you can! No major plot development. Just some sexy time. No sex. _

* * *

"Dude, put on a shirt."

"Hmmm?"

They did not know how long they were standing like that in each other arms but Beca was finding Jesse's bare chest quite distracting. She cleared her throat "Umm.. if you are not going to ravish me, I suggest you put on a shirt." She broke away from the hug. Did it get hotter in here? You would think they have good air-conditioning in a hotel room like this.

"Oh? Do you find my bare chest distracting?" Jesse said with a face-splitting grin. "Does it turn you on?"

"Shuddup.." Beca said crossly, moving to the bathroom.

"Do I make you horny, baby?" Jesse said, in his best Austin Powers voice, before laughing.

"Don't even….," Beca said, giving him an evil eye. She stepped into the bathroom and did a double take. "What the…. Jesse!"

Jesse came behind her. "Oh, that! Umm.. I forget I ordered that as well."

Beca stared at the huge bathroom. It has a separate shower and a sunken bath big enough for two, which was half filled with water and rose petals. And more roses? And candles? She was having a headache already.

"Somewhere, a small country is without their quota of roses," she said, rubbing her temples.

"Awww Becs, this is nice. Come on. I'll draw you a bath. Maybe it would make you less grumpy," said Jesse, walking over to the bath and turning the hot water taps on.

"I'm not grumpy. Just terribly unfulfilled."

"Admit it, you are horny for me."

"Shuddup."

"Yeah, I turn you on."

"Shuddup…"

"You can't get enough of me."

"If you don't shut up, I'll drown you in that tub."

Jesse just laughed. He let the bubble bath dribbled down the swirling water and soon the air was perfumed with the scent of roses and the bubble bath.

"So what's the deal? Do we have to go on dates first?" Beca asked.

"Yeah.. the whole thing. A couple of dates. Cover the bases as we go."

"Urghhh…"

"Yep. Feels like the first time."

He turned back to the bath, singing the tune loudly and started to light up the candles. He could hear Beca moving behind him, sighing in frustration and he just smiled. As soon as the bath frothed up, he turned around, saying, "Your bath's ready, milady."

The words were straggled in his throat as he saw Beca. She was on a tiptoe, leaning against the vanity counter, removing her make-up, her hair up in a messy bun. She had removed her blue dress and was just in her underwear. Her very lacy, very scanty, very sexy underwear. Jesse's eyes trailed up her black stockings held up by the suspenders on her corset, her small scrap of underwear with bows at the side and that really tight corset with ribbons at the back. He saw from the reflection in the mirror how the tight corset enhanced Beca's already perfect bosom and he found it hard to breathe somewhat. Strange that.

"Umm Becs, is that what you usually wear under your dress?" he said. Beca looked at him in the mirror and when she saw his expression, she just arched an eyebrow.

"Not usually," she said "I bought it at the boutique just now and changed into them there. Thought I'll give you a surprise. But then, hey.." she finished with shrug that made her breasts rose in that corset. Jesse was openly staring at her breasts. He walked over and stood behind her, still ogling her form. "They are… very nice," he said, huskily, fighting his impulse to run his hands over her body.

"Aren't they?" Beca asked. "They are very expensive too. Good thing we are not doing anything, you know. You might tear them or rip them." He drew a sharp breath at that.

"Umm.. maybe we should have a 24 hour amnesty on this getting- to-know-you thing?" Jesse said in a strange voice. He ran one hand on her side. He could not help it. Beca nimbly jumped away. "Oh no, Mr Swanson. We can't have that." The disappointed look on his face was almost too funny. Beca was not done yet. Payback is a bitch.

"That bath looks good," she said as she leaned further into the counter, aware how it made her cleavage looked better and not to mention, her behind.

"Yeah.." he answered, not taking his eyes off her pert behind.

"Could you help me loosen up the back? The salesgirl pulled it really tight."

He almost tripped in his excitement. He slowly drew the ribbons at the back of her corset loose, his breath hitched.

"Becs.." he said slowly. "Can I undress you, please?"

"Whoaa.. I think you might be skipping the dates and doing a home run there, mister."

"Oh no, it's not like that. It's like me helping a friend."

"Do you always undress your friends?"

"Only hot ones like you."

"Donald can be quite hot."

"Becs, don't. You are ruining the moment."

"Excuse me? Are we having a moment here?"

"Please, Becs," he pleaded. "You look like a Christmas present. A very sexy Christmas present I want to unwrap." He unleashed the power of his brown, puppy dog eyes and Beca sighed. "OK."

She turned around to face him. He put his hands on her waist and hoisted her up onto the counter and knelt in front of her. Slowly, he unclipped the stockings from her suspenders and very slowly, he pulled one stocking off, tossing it aside before pulling the other one. The feel of his fingers on her skin was excruciating. It was incredibly erotic.

He stood up and looked at her, his eyes dilated. Without a word, he put his arms round her, reaching for the ribbons at the back of the corset and gently tugged it free. The corset fell into his hands, revealing Beca's torso. He could not take his eyes off her breasts now, her nipples erect in the cool air. He reached for the waistband of her underwear, ready to pull it down. "No, you just pull the ribbons at the side," Beca said in a low voice. He groaned a little and reached for the bow on one side, pulling the silk ribbons slowly before pulling the other. The scrap of material fell from his hand with a whisper.

He took a few steps back just to prevent himself from lunging unceremoniously at her. Beca jumped off the counter, landing softly on her feet, bouncing a little as she landed. She walked over to the bath, got in and sank into the bubbles with a contented sigh.

"Jesse, can you be a friend and massage my back? it's hurting." He sat at the edge of the bath, rubbing her back with one hand. "No, that's not hitting the spot. Come in and do it properly."

"This is a purely friendly gesture, right?" Jesse said whilst taking of his trousers.

"Oh, totally friendly," replied Beca with a smirk.

Jesse got in behind her and continued to massage her neck and back with both hands. Beca sighed, feeling the tension in her back dissolving under Jesse's strong fingers.

"Let me wash you," he said, reaching for the sponge and began rubbing her arms in turn before washing her back. He then reached around and started to wash her chest With his hands.

"Umm...Jesse?"

"Hmm?"

"My breasts are quite clean now, thank you."

"Hmm? Oh!"

He immediately put his hands away, trying not to think how lovely, soft and slippery her breasts felt. "My timing sucks, doesn't it?," he said. "I really want you right now."

"Really? I can't tell," Beca said. She leaned back into his chest and rubbed herself ever so slightly against him and his erection. Jesse stifled his groan at the feel of her slippery body against him. What is wrong with him? Here is a hot woman, the girl of his dreams, wanting to have sex with him and he decided to be a born again virgin? He definitely needed to have his head checked.

Beca flipped herself around, firmly pressing herself against him. The feel of her breasts against him, all slippery and soft was too much and he groaned. He put his arms around her and kissed her hard. Her mouth parted, letting him taste her and his hands roamed over her back. Their bodies were so slippery Jesse just needed the slightest force to rub her against him. He could not stifled his groans quiet now. He pulled her up higher so he could have her breasts near his lips. He began licking, sucking and biting her breasts; something he had been wanting to do for the longest time.

Beca moaned at the sensation, steadying herself against the edge of the bath. She should not tease him like this. He was serious about that getting to know her and putting off sex until then. She should stop this, no matter how good and right this felt. She had to show that she meant business too and she was there for the long haul as well.

Beca broke apart, trying to put some distance between them. He cried out, pulling her back and Beca nearly lost it, feeling his hardness rubbed against her core. Oh, she really wanted him now. She wanted to rub herself against him until it was unbearable before sinking onto him and feeling him fill her fully.

"Jesse, we shouldn't do this," she said through gritted teeth. "At least not now." Jesse just shook his head and just moaned into her breasts, rubbing himself into her so hard that she cried out in pleasure.

"Please don't," Beca said, summoning whatever little restraint she had. Even though his brain was fogged with desire, that word kicked off the gentlemanly side of him and he immediately release her. It felt like a side of him being torn apart and he turned his head to one side, panting heavily. Beca quickly put some distance between them.

"I'm sorry. I was cross at you and I was teasing you... I really want you but I know you are serious about all this. I'm...I'm really sorry," she gabbled, trying to make things right.

"No, my timing really sucks. You are just so sexy I really can't help myself," he replied, passing a hand over his eyes. Beca quickly got out of the bath and wrapped herself in a towel.

"Tell you what. Let's get the first date out of the way. I'll order room service and we can watch a movie," she said.

"A movie? Really?" Jesse answered with a grin.

Beca just rolled her eyes,"The things I do for you."

She dried herself and put on a fluffy hotel bath robe. "Aren't you coming out? The water must be getting cold."

" Umm... I just need a moment, please, Becs. And a little privacy?"

"Oh. OK." She hightailed it out of the bathroom, quickly going over to order room service, trying not to think about naked Jesse in the bath.


	27. Chapter 27

"True story."

"Nooooo..."

"I kid you not."

"That's how Benji got a girlfriend? That is some kinky shit."

They both laughed, in between munching the room service pizza and chugging the champagne Jesse ordered earlier. The movie was playing and so very unlike Jesse, he was not paying much attention to it. He was too busy staring at Beca. She smiled at him, ruefully, "I've missed a lot, haven't I?"

"I'll bring you up to speed," Jesse said, smiling back. "Besides Benji's Princess Leia didn't last very long. She was gone faster than the Millennium Falcon doing the Kessler run in 12 parsecs."

"Dude, you are speaking English but I didn't understand one word."

"What? After all the movication and Star Wars trivia Benji and I threw at you? I'm disappointed, Becs, " Jesse said in mock horror. He looked at her and said, "So tell me about your college after Barden."

"It was brutal," she groaned. "I think I worked harder than my three years in Barden." It was true. She went straight into intensive training and it was hard work. But it was just what she needed, really. It left her too exhausted everyday to think of Jesse and what she left behind.

"Really? That sounds harsh."

"Yep. Thank God, I didn't have a hot boyfriend distracting me or I wouldn't have graduated, " she finished, crinkling her eyes at Jesse. Jesse didn't know how to respond to that.

"No aca pella at all?"

"None," she said. "I missed it very much. I missed you guys very much."

"It must have been lonely."

"Yeah. In between doing a lot of DJ work and taking care of my mom, it didn't leave me much time for anything else, anyway." There was a silence between them. Beca turned to watch the movie, trying to keep her emotions in check. Jesse just looked at her, wanting very much to hug her at this very moment.

"So tell me about your first film commission," Beca asked, turning back to Jesse.

"I got to tell you it was hard at first. I was beginning to doubt myself, you know," Jesse said, thinking back to all those years. "But by some stroke of luck, someone might have put in a good word and I got a break. It was a small indie film but it was a start. I was so happy. It took a long while. Ste… I mean, umm .. we celebrated once I signed the contract and it just got better after that." Jesse quickly ate the rest of the pizza in his hand and tried not to look at Beca. If she heard his near mention of Stephanie, she didn't show it.

"You shouldn't doubt yourself, Jesse. You are amazing at what you do. I always know that," Beca said quietly, her eyes not leaving his face. Jesse thought about that period of his life – all the doubts he had, all the arguments he had with Stephanie. Now that he thought about it, when the breaks did not come, she had been adamant that he just take a job, any job. He now realised she did not really believe in him. But she was happy enough to share all the success that came afterwards. For the umpteenth time, he wished he could just erase that part of his life.

He's deep in thought – Beca thought- as she sipped the last of the champagne. Of course, she knew about Jesse's first break. She had checked up on him over the years; not stalker like or anything like that but purely out of concern, of course. And yes, that good word? Yep, she pulled some strings. Breaks were hard to come by and she knew he would do a good job. It was just a matter of nudging the right word at the right ear. Hopefully he would never know.

"Alright, first gig?" Jesse asked her.

"What? You were there. Remember that frat party that got out of hand?"

"No. As Max Hartley."

"Oh! Just this small club in LA. I should have really been Bex Hartley." She laughed quietly and shook her head. "It went from there."

"You are celebrity, Beca. Billboard dance charts and all that."

She shrugged. "It's nothing really. Throw enough money at it and you can have a hit single. And Billboard dance charts is not that prestigious." True, her organisation did bankroll her career. It was part of the plan – she was supposed to be a celebrity so she could have easy access. That was part of the cover.

"You are in gossip and celeb magazines, Beca."

"How would you know?"

"Umm... I might have glanced through a few," Jesse said embarrassed. "There was one fetching picture of you in a bikini on a yacht."

"You are a pervert. You'd better not have that picture in your wallet."

"I'm not saying anything," he said with a grin. "I can't believe I have not heard of you all these years. You could have knocked me down with a feather that night."

"Yeah, you were too into movies. I told you it was a failing."

"Hey, watch it." he said in mock anger and she just laughed.

"OK, weirdest movie you've ever worked on," she asked.

"Too many," he said. "Especially in the early days. How about you? Weirdest gig."

"Toss up between this collaboration with a K-Pop group or this underground rave I did in Nagoya. Man, some of the Japanese fans can be pretty out there."

"Consider me a fan too."

* * *

"So tell me where you live."

They were standing side by side on the balcony, watching the Parisian street below. The Eiffel Tower shimmered as it usually does on the hour.

"Nowhere and everywhere. I'm a nomad. I go where ever the music take me."

"Alright, I'm cutting you off. When you start going poetic like that, I know you are drunk," Jesse said.

"I'm not drunk. I can so pass the sobriety test right now."

They both looked at each other and laughed.

"I have a place in LA but I'm hardly there," Beca said. "My travelling can get a little crazy."

"Where do you go for your down time? You know, vacations and all that."

Beca thought hard about it. "You know, I've never had a long vacation for a while. Shit, I got to do something about that."

"How about Thanksgiving?"

"I try to be at my dad's for Thanksgiving."

"You OK with him?"

"Yeah, he's not the bad guy. I got it all wrong all those teenage years. It was really stupid of me," she sighed and fell silent. "And since Mom died, he's all the family I've got." Jesse found that unbearably sad and again he wanted so much just to gather her in his arms.

"I bet you still go back home for Christmas and Thanksgiving. Not to mention weekly dinners," Beca asked Jesse teasingly, shaking off her dark spell.

"Not weekly..." he said, a little embarrassed. "So where do you spend Christmas then?"

"Hmmm... last year I was in Shanghai. And the year before, I was in this club in Dubai," she said. "And I always work New Year." Yep, those parties were always great pickings for covert operations.

"What?! I can't believe this, Beca," Jess said, aghast. "You can't work Christmas! I think you are working too hard."

"Meh. It's OK."

"No, it's not," Jesse said tightly. "Look, I know it's way in the future and we are, technically, on our 'first date' but will you spend Christmas with me?"

"What? Just you?"

"Yes."

"I can't take you away from your family for Christmas! You've got all those Swanson family tradition thingies you do for Christmas."

"It's up to you. You can come over and spend it with my family or you can have just me. Just don't work this Christmas, please."

Beca drained her glass and stared at the twinkly distance. Jesse waited for her answer with bated breath.

"OK."

"OK?"

"Yeah, OK," she said. "If your mom will have me, it will be good to see your family again."

"You are happy to meet up with them?"

She shrugged before looking at him "Yeah, why not? Since we are a thing or whatever this is."

And Jesse grinned back at her.

* * *

"Honestly, Becs? No one else?"

They were lying on the bed and it was big enough for both of them to lie in with a decent space between them. Beca turned on her side to look at him, her face incredulous.

"You don't believe me? "

"I do. Of course, I do," Jesse said. How could he not? He still remembered how vulnerable and raw she looked without her walls and he loved her for it. It made him want to protect her. He turned to look at her. "It's just, you know… hot girl like you. I'm sure you have your share of guys coming on to you. I mean I had to beat them back when we were in college and that's when we were together."

"Well… I'm no nun," Beca admitted. "There were a few dates and all that but nothing major. That's why I had Luke. To keep them at bay. No one bothers me when they thought he was my boyfriend."

Jesse sank back into the bed, his jaw clenching at the mention of Luke. Beca sensed the change in mood and chewed her lower lip.

"Look, you can't keep doing that whenever I mentioned Luke," she said.

Jesse was silent. She sighed, "I'm sorry. This is not going to work, is it?"

On hearing that, Jesse just shut his eyes. Is she calling this off?

She looked at his profile. "Jesse..."

He sighed, opened his eyes and looked at her.

"When I mentioned not wanting to know about your life before this, your life with Stephanie.." Beca said. "I wasn't being fair. It's part of you, after all. We can't go around walking on eggshells about Luke or Stephanie." She stopped and swallowed hard. "I have come to terms that yeah, I left you and you fell in love with someone else. And you were married. So... you don't have to, you know, _not_ mention her name. I promise I won't go psycho bitch on you. I'll deal with it."

It was her turn to lie on her back and stared at the ceiling, unable to look at his eyes any longer. Because if she did, she would lose it. Jesse just stared at her. Can she be any more wonderful? - he thought.

"Becs, she was my past, OK?" he said, " You are my present. Just you."

And if you'll have me, I want you as my future - he almost added. Whoa! Slow down, Swanson. Heck, that sounded too much like a proposal. And Jesse realised he really wanted to say it. Oh God. He wanted to marry her now, if he could and not let her go. So she could never, ever leave him again and no other guy can lay claim to her and he could take care of her for the rest of her life. Yeah, that sounds about right. Way to go taking it slow, Swanson. Calm down, you are on your first date. Technically, second first date. Aaahhh! Shut up now, please - he told himself sternly.

"OK," she was smiling up at him and closed her eyes, before drifting off to sleep. He just looked at her, sleeping peacefully beside him, moonlight from the window lighting up her hair and making her pale skin glow. And when he finally gave in sleep, the last image he saw before he shut his eyes was her, smiling in her sleep.

* * *

"Dude, I never waited so long for a lift before," Beca huffed a little, impatiently waiting for the lift that would bring them to the next level of the Eiffel Tower. "Can we just skip this? There's plenty to see around here already."

"Come on, Becs. It's not everyday we are up the Eiffel Tower. We have to do the full tourist thing."

"OK. But after this, we'll go to the Louvre. And I don't care if you don't like looking at art, you are coming along until I'm done."

"Whatever gave you the idea I don't like art?"

Beca coughed loudly that sounded a bit like 'Nicole'. Their next stop was lunch at a charming little bistro nearby. When the waiter came over to take their orders, Jesse ordered for both of them in fluent French before handing over their menus with a smile.

"I see you speak fluent French. I didn't know that," said Beca.

"And you can tell I speak fluent French," he countered in German. Beca's eyebrows shot up.

"You speak German now too?" she replied in German.

"I have to know the German word for Father," he replied in Russian.

"Now you are just showing off," she said in Japanese.

"I know I'm good," he said in Mandarin.

"_Hu'tegh. DenIb Qatl_h," she cursed at him, grinning widely'

Jesse laughed. "Alright, you win. I can't top Klingon. Perhaps.. _Lle naa vanima_, Beca."

Damn! - thought Beca, blushing furiously now. He just said she looked beautiful in Elvish.

* * *

"She is so small!" Jesse whispered in the crowded room.

"Shush. Don't diss the Mona Lisa," Beca whispered fiercely back. "She's gorgeous. Besides, good things come in small packages."

"OK, I can't argue with that. But she's really small."

Beca rolled her eyes yet again. "Look at her, Jesse. You have to stand right in front of the picture. Now look at her straight on and tell me, don't you think she is looking straight at you? Like she can see only you. And that smile. Like she is sharing a private joke with you?"

Jesse stood still for a minute. "You are right," he said with wonder. "That is something."

After lunch, they had gone to the Louvre and were now in the Denon gallery, looking at the famous Mona Lisa. Jesse was looking around with a puzzled look on his face, trying to find something.

"You are so trying to find the trail for the Da Vinci Code, aren't you?" Beca said, her eyes flashing. Jesse just smiled sheepishly. She sighed and whipped out her phone. She had downloaded the trail just that morning. "Alright.. I've come prepared." She took on a martyred expression as Jesse squeaked excitedly, peering into her phone. Beca just rolled her eyes at her weirdo.

* * *

"Aren't you tired yet?" Beca asked. Going out with Jesse can be like going out with a hyperactive child.

"Just one more thing. We have to visit this bridge," Jesse said. "It's not far from here."

He walked on ahead with Beca following him. They arrived at the Ponts des Arts, a pedestrian bridge very near the Louvre and walked halfway across. The view of the river Seine from the bridge was beautiful in the early evening.

"What's all these?" asked Beca, amused. She was gesturing at the hundreds and hundreds of padlocks locked onto the bridge's railing. Jesse turned to her and shrugged. "Just a little custom. The bridge is called the Lover's Bridge. Apparently couples hang a padlock with their names here, lock it and throw the keys into the river as a sign of their unconditional love."

Beca looked at all the padlocks on the bridge, thinking of all the couples and lovers who were here, who were standing where she and Jesse were standing now.

"Now I know you are allergic to anything romantic. And the word 'lovers'. And it's only our second date," Jesse said, putting a hand in his jean's pocket. "I might be overly optimistic. But I thought of this... " He drew his hand out and on his palm was a little padlock. He took out a Swiss army knife from his other pocket and quickly scratched out _J x B_ on it. Beca stared at him, open mouthed.

He looked at Beca, eyes not leaving her face as he fastened the lock onto the railing. When he was about to fling the keys down into the river, Beca stopped his arm. He looked down at her, eyes questioning. She took the keys from his hand, drew back her arm and tossed it into the river, before wrapping her arms around him and kissing him.

* * *

**A/N** :_ Hi everyone. This is just my little love note to Paris. I hope you don't find it a little boring, just Jesse and Beca doing the tourist things. They are both discovering more things about one another here. Bellabear, more ninja spy stuff will come up later. I need to let Beca be a girlfriend first. :) Thank you very much for your reviews and PMs._


End file.
